UNEXPECTED MOMENT
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang player tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang player tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/BL
1. Beautiful Way to Find You

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**"****KAISOO DAY EVENT"**

.

Chapter 1

(_Beautiful Way to Find You_)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/Happy KaiSoo Day**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, cerita menggelikan, pasaran, Boys Love, NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berperawakan mungil tampak berjalan mengendap-endap menelusuri koridor Gedung G yang sepi. Gedung terlantar yang berada tak jauh dari gedung tempat dia berkuliah itu terlihat begitu suram. Aura mencekam yang kental sangat terasa di tiap-tiap sudutnya. Sore itu lembayung senja tak berkibar karena awan kelabu lebih dahulu singgah menduduki singgasananya. Tak memberi izin sedikitpun pada barisan cahaya yang ingin mendekat. Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang di tempat itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kuduk siapapun meremang dengan desiran dingin menusuknya yang merambat sampai ke tulang.

Kepala dengan helaian kelam itu tampak bergerak gusar kekiri dan kekanan. Terkadang dengan cepat menoleh ke arah belakangnya saat dia merasa sesuatu seolah-olah menyentuhnya. Tempat itu benar-benar menyeramkan dan hal itu semakin diperkuat dengan udara lembab yang mengalir di sepanjang koridornya. _Namja_ tadi terus berjalan mengendap-endap meski rasa sesak perlahan menghampiri paru-parunya. Terus mengendap seperti maling yang hendak beroperasi. Ya, mungkin itu kalimat yang pas menggambarkan perilaku _namja_ bersurai segelap malam itu.

Oh, tentu saja. _Namja_ itu bukan maling. Hanya tingkahnya saja yang serupa. Lagipula, apa mungkin maling berwajah polos dan manis seperti dia? _Yeah_, itu hanya asumsi konyolku. Tapi percayalah dia tidak melakukan profesi itu. Dia hanyalah _namja_ biasa bertubuh menggemaskan dengan wajah _unyu_ dan mata bulat yang mempesona kaum hawa, eum...mungkin juga 90% kaum adam. _Whatever_ ...

Bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo dengan tinggi rata-rata ukuran _namja_ puber dan berat tubuh seadanya (?). Dia tercatat sebagai salah satu mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Universitas _Seoul Performing Art_ jurusan Tata Boga...

_Ups_

Maksudku Vokal...Olah Vokal...atau bisa juga disebut Seni Tarik (ulur) Suara ^^

_Yups_, dia calon penyanyi masa depan yang ketenarannya sudah dapat diprediksi sejak awal dia menunjukkan kualitas suaranya di kampus tenar itu. Ditambah dengan wajah _unyu_ dan tubuh menggemaskan miliknya yang dalam sekejap mata mampu meluluhlantakkan organ vital manusia...haha. Bekal yang cukup untuk menjajah dunia. Usianya kini berada dalam tahap _Dangerous Hottie_... 22 tahun. Usia di mana kaum adam dan hawa secara eksplisit mengumbar seluruh pesona mereka dalam menjerat target dengan area teritori per-orangberkisar kurang lebih 1 mil dari jarak pandang masing-masing.

Kembali ke pria manis yang sedang mengendap tadi. _Namja_ yang biasa dipanggil Kyungie atau Dyo itu masih terus melangkah dalam mode waspada. Kadang ia terlihat berjinjit berusaha menyamarkan suara langkahnya. Tak lupa dengan nafas tertahan untuk memaksimalkan dramatisasi kegiatannya itu.

_Tapi demi apa? Karena apa?!_

Dalam normalnya, tak ada yang satupun mahasiswa yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di Gedung G itu sore hari seperti ini!

_Why?_

Sedikit penjelasan, gedung G itu awalnya di bangun untuk menampung anak-anak kelas _Acting_ yang setiap tahunnya datang bergerombol bak lebah. Pihak fakultas ingin menambah gedung perkuliahan baru dengan alibi agar kegiatan belajar-mengajar bisa lebih maksimal. Jumlah mahasiswa yang terlampau banyak dalam satu kelas membuat kegiatan belajar-mengajar menjadi sangat tidak efektif. Dengan alasan itulah pihak Universitas menyetujui pembangunan gedung baru itu dan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari setahun. Namun, gedung itu hanya terpakai sekitar 5 bulan. Mengapa? Tak lain karena isu 'arwah gentayangan' yang berada di gedung itu. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa pernah pingsan karena makhluk gaib yang 'katanya' berada di sana. _Yah_, benar atau tidaknya sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Gedung itupun akhirnya kosong dan kekosongan itu terus berlanjut hingga... entah kapan. Isu adanya hantu di gedung itu terus menyebar dan membuat semua mahasiswa memilih menjauh, daripada mati muda. Begitulah kata mereka.

Lalu, mengapa tokoh utama kita menginjakkan kaki _cute_nya itu di sana?

_Uji nyali? _

Tentu bukan...

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah percaya dengan 'benda-benda' semacam itu. Menurutnya hantu itu hanyalah khayalan saja. Tidak nyata. Meski dia seringkali menjerit histeris jika sahabat centilnya memaksanya untuk nonton film _genre_ horor bersama-sama.

_"__Hantu itu tidak ada, Baekkie. Aku ketakutan karena wajah mereka di film itu begitu mengerikan. Rusak, berdarah, bernanah...hiii~"_ argumennya saat membela diri ketika Baekhyun –si sahabat centilnya- mengolok-oloknya yang berteriak histeris saat menonton film laknat –menurutnya- itu.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah ke Gedung G selama ini. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia merasa tidak memiliki kepentingan di sana. Namun, sekarang dia memiliki kepentingan itu. Gedung itu 'menyimpan' sesosok makhluk yang sangat diperlukannya saat ini. Orang yang sangat ia harapkan untuk bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Hati kecilnya sejak kemarin mengatakan jika orang itu benar-benar bisa membantunya dan itulah sebab-musabab yang membuat kaki mungilnya terus melangkah meskipun rasa takut sesekali menyergapnya.

Menurut cerita Baekhyun, orang itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa _Seoul Performing Art_ juga, tepatnya dia dari Gedung A (Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di Gedung D), gedung tempat lahirnya _dancer_-_dancer_ berkualitas yang siap berlaga secara profesional kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Pendek kata, 'orang itu' berasal dari Jurusan Seni Tari, Universitas SOPA. Menurut Baekhyun, dia selalu menyendiri di Gedung G ini setiap kelas berakhir. Informasi itu dia dapat dari sumber tercinta, _namjachingu_nya, Park Chanyeol yang setiap hari selalu melihat sosok itu berjalan ke sana dan tidak keluar sebelum malam. Menurut kabar yang beredar, pria itu secara pribadi mengajukan diri untuk menempati salah satu ruangan di sana dengan alasan untuk berlatih dance. Karena dia adalah _dancer_ terbaik yang Universitas punya, pihak Universitas-pun memberikan izin pada orang itu untuk leluasa menggunakan Gedung G. Pihak Universitas juga menyaran agar dia juga merekrut teman-temannya untuk ikut meramaikan Gedung kosong itu. Namun, karena isu makhluk gaib yang sudah tersebar luas dan juga sikap dingin serta aura horor dari pria itu membuat orang-orang tidak ada yang berani ke sana bersamanya sehingga akhirnya dia hanya sendirian. Menyendiri. Menari...dan tidur. Eh? Ya, begitulah...

Lalu apa urusan Kyungsoo menemui orang itu?

Percayalah teman, sejujurnya Kyungsoo juga bingung mengapa dia bisa nekat menjejakkan kakinya di gedung itu. Baru masuk saja, seekor kucing hitam sudah melompat ke arah wajahnya menyambut salam Kyungsoo. Tentu dia menjerit, bahkan terduduk lemas di lantai selama hampir 1 menit. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya sedikitpun untuk menemui orang itu. Demi orang yang dia cintai, ya, Kyungsoo melakukan semua ini demi seseorang yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati.

-oOo-

**Dua hari yang lalu**

"Kyungie, apa kau tahu seminggu lagi hari apa?" seorang _namja_ putih seputih susu tampak _excited_ bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Eh? Hari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Dia bingung. Makhluk berstatus kekasihnya yang sekarang tersenyum bodoh di sampingnya itu memang senang sekali memberi semacam teka-teki pada Kyungsoo.

Dia akui pemuda dengan tinggi tak jauh beda darinya itu cukup pintar dalam akademik, kaya, dan juga salah satu calon aktor terkenal yang banyak dipuji oleh dosen di kelas _Acting_nya namun, tak seharusnya kekasihnya itu berlaku _demikian_ padanya. Otak Kyungsoo tak sebanding dengannya. Harusnya _namja_ berwajah _angelic_ itu tau. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa marah pada orang yang lebih dari 2 bulan lalu sudah mengikatnya sebagai _namjachingu_ itu.

"Ini berkaitan dengan kita berdua..." ujarnya lagi santai memberikan _clue_. Senyum bodoh –munurut Kyungsoo- itu masih setia terpahat di wajahnya yang demi Tuhan sangat tampan.

"Kita berdua?" dahi Kyungsoo mengerut. Refleks mendongak menatap kosong pada atap perpustakaan dengan mulut sedikit menganga yang sesungguhnya adalah pose alami berpikir _namja_ manis itu yang tak pernah gagal membuat tangan kekasihnya gatal untuk tak mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_nya yang empuk.

"Seminggu lagi hari kebersamaan kita yang 100, sayangku..." ucapnya gemas sambil menarik-narik kedua pipi bulat itu. Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan. Oh, andai saja sekarang tidak di perpustakaan pasti Kyungsoo sudah berteriak dan balas menjambak rambut coklat sang kekasih. Begitu juga dipikiran si seme yang berandai-andai jika saja mereka tak sedang di perpustakaan, dia pasti sudah menghabisi wajah manis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan basahnya yang menggairahkan. Oh... andai saja...

"_Mianhae_, Myeonnie...aku tidak tahu...sungguh..." lirih Kyungsoo memelas dan berhasil membuat jemari terawat Kim JoonMyeon atau yang akrab disapa Suho itu, lepas dari pipinya yang malang. Kyungsoo melihat wajah tampan di depannya sedikit tertekuk masam. Apa dia salah bicara?

"_Mianhae_, Myeonnie...tapi apakah itu harus dirayakan? Jika iya, aku akan membuatkan kue untukmu. Jangan marah. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jika ada hari seperti itu..." ungkap Kyungsoo jujur. Kim JoonMyeon adalah pacar pertamanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal yang ada di dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Dia masih begitu awam dan polos. Kyungsoo mengerti arti cinta, namun dalam hal teori saja. Untuk prakteknya baru saja _On Going_. Dia begitu _newbie_ dalam dunia seperti itu.

JoonMyeon yang melihat tatapan melas Kyungsoo menjadi tidak tega. Dia merasa bersalah sudah merajuk seperti tadi. Harusnya dia sadar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Seharusnya dia bertindak sebagai mentoring, mengingat perjalanan asmaranya yang sudah seluas Samudera Pasifik. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat spesial dan JoonMyeon harus bisa lebih ekstra sabar jikalau ingin mendapati pemuda mungil itu berada di sebelahnya saat di depan Altar. Yah, itulah cita-cita JoonMyeon yang tidak pernah dia rasakan pada mantan-mantannya terdahulu. Betapa dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan bertekuk lutut pada _namja_ bermata _Owl_ itu. Sungguh pesona 22 tahun pemuda Do yang luar biasa.

"Bukan, _jagiya_...Aku..." jeda sejenak. JoonMyeon menatap dalam pada mutiara hitam kecoklatan yang sedari tadi membesar menatapnya penuh tanya. Tanpa kedip.

"...aku ingin memilikimu...seutuhnya..." bisiknya seduktif membuat Kyungsoo meremang. Bukan karena terangsang, tapi karena –_ngeri_.

"M-Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Sirine bahaya dalam otaknya mulai meraung-raung terlebih saat dengan jelas Kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya menyeringai. Oh, sungguh hal itu terlihat sangat tidak pantas di wajahnya yang bak malaikat. Seringai itu makin membuat bulu roma Kyungsoo berdiri tegak, waspada akan setiap gerak-gerik JoonMyeon bahkan desahan nafasnya yang berhembus di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Eh?

Ceruk leher?

Sejak kapan?

_~Chu~_

"Kau tentu mengerti, sayang. Jangan membuatku memutuskan memakanmu saat ini. Kau tahu? Ekspresimu itu benar-benar membuat yang di bawah sini mengeras...dan itu menyakitkan..." desah JoonMyeon mengecup leher beraroma bedak bayi itu. Menjilatnya dengan gerakan halus dan pelan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kaku. Sebelah tangan pemuda putih itu menuntun jemari indah Kyungsoo menyentuh kesejatiannya yang mulai berkedut pelan. Kyungsoo tersentak. JoonMyeon yang sadar akan hal itu makin menyeringai. Jemarinya bergerak turun membelai perut datar Kyungsoo. Makin turun hingga berada di pusat gairah Kyungsoo dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku ingin 'mereka' bertemu dan...aku ingin 'dia' merasakan hangatnya surgamu..." bisiknya lagi sambil mengusap-usap milik Kyungsoo. Tubuh mungil itu mulai gemetar dan getaran itu merambat sampai ke jarinya yang masih berada di atas 'senjata' JoonMyeon membuat pria tampan itu memejamkan mata nikmat akibat getaran halusnya.

"Satu minggu lagi. Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, sayang..." lirihnya mengulum lembut telinga Kyungsoo. Untunglah saat itu tidak ada yang menaruh curiga pada keduanya yang berada di meja pojokan jadi JoonMyeon tidak ragu melancarkan aksi mesumnya pada sang kekasih.

"_Bye, jagiya...do your best_..." ucapnya lagi mengerling nakal. Tidak peduli pada air muka Kyungsoo yang sudah menyerupai mayat. Oh, si mungil tampaknya masih cukup takut dalam hal ini hingga dia hanya memandang kosong kearah punggung JoonMyeon yang melangkah meninggalkannya.

"B-Bagaimana ini...ap-apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirihnya gemetar.

Oh ayolah...Kyungsoo tak sepolos yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian saat ini. Dia lelaki, kawan. _Namja_! Sungguh dia sangat paham dengan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Hanya saja dia ketakutan karena satu kalipun dia belum pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Bersolo karir di kamar mandi saja dia tidak pernah. Apalagi sampai ke tahap...seks. Ya Tuhan...

Bayangan beberapa mimpi basah yang pernah dia alami cukup membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Apalagi dalam mimpinya itu jelas-jelas dia merasakan –melihat- bagaimana dia mengerang parau akibat perlakuan _namja_ yang menggenjotnya dari atas. _Yup_, kodratnya sebagai seorang uke membuat mimpi keramat itupun memperlakukannya sebagai uke.

Sungguh takdir yang indah...

Kembali lagi ke mimpi erotis tadi. Sungguh Kyungsoo dapat merasakan perasaan 'dimasuki' itu dengan sangat jelas. Perih, penuh, sesak, dan...nikmat di ujungnya. Terlebih pada mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Di mana seorang _namja_ bertubuh cukup atletis kembali memasukkan pusakanya di mahkota Kyungsoo. _Awh_! Kedua bahunya berjengit seakan ada aliran listrik yang mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya saat membayangkan mimpi yang baru-baru ini dia alami.

_Namja_ yang memuaskannya itu tampak begitu gagah dengan keringat di seluruh lapisan kulitnya. Membuat tubuh penuh aroma _Musk_ bercampur _Green Tea_ itu berkilat memukau. Aromanya yang menenangkan membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo merem-melek keenakan. Apalagi saat benda pusaka sang _namja_ menerobos masuk kedalam tubuhnya dalam sekali hentak. _Owhhh_...rasa ngilu yang bercampur nikmat itu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit. Menggeliat erotis menyelaraskan irama hentakan pada tubuhnya. _Namja_ di atasnya menggeram parau merasakan surga dunia yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Hentakan-hentakan kasar itu semakin brutal manakala sang nahkoda sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Kyungsoo yang juga merasakan dirinya semakin dekat, berusaha menggapai tengkuk pasangannya, meminta ciuman penuh nafsu yang sangat diinginkan mulutnya yang sudah terasa gatal. Erangan-erangan teredam berganti kecipak liur yang semakin liar. Deritan ranjang semakin intens terdengar dan...

_"__Ngghhh~Ahhhh~"_ hasrat itupun terlepas bersamaan dengan jeritan kepuasan yang bersahut-sahutan dari mereka.

Meski itu mimpi, Kyungsoo merasakan dengan sangat jelas sesuatu yang hangat itu masuk kedalam _manhole_nya seirama dengan hentakan-hentakan refleks yang dilakukan penis itu di dalamnya. _Namja_ di atasnya sepertinya benar-benar berniat mengosongkan seluruh sari tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Mata _owl_ itu masih merem-melek pasca gelombang orgasme saat sang _namja_ kembali melumat bibirnya. Kyungsoo tau ronde berikutnya akan segera terjadi. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo mencoba membalik posisi, dia ingin memuaskan pria yang tadi telah memberikannya orgasme yang luar biasa namun, baru saja Kyungsoo akan mendorong tubuh itu agar terhempas di ranjang, sesuatu yang terasa menyakitkan menghampiri sayap kanan bongkahan kenyalnya.

Kyungsoo terbeliak. Terjaga dari mimpi indahnya. Merasa bingung dengan kondisi diri dan sekitarnya untuk beberapa saat dan setelah mendapati dirinya 100%, Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi. Mengusap wajah manisnya kasar dan setelah itu dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo menyesal. Kenapa dia harus terjaga saat sedang seru-serunya? Terlebih dia belum berhasil melihat jelas rupa _namja_ luar biasa yang selalu menjadi pasangan tetapnya dalam mimpi liarnya itu.

_Ne_, Kyungsoo mimpi basah bukan dengan sang kekasih sebagai lawan mainnya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa _namja_ itu. Wajahnya tak pernah bisa Kyungsoo lihat meski arena pergulatan mereka diterangi sinar bulan. Seolah-olah wajahnya itu tidak bisa dijangkau oleh cahaya. Namun, ada dua hal yang Kyungsoo sadari. Kulit itu tampak lebih gelap dari miliknya dan juga aroma _Musk_ serta _Green Tea_ yang menguar alami dari tubuh itu.

Ya, hanya 2 petunjuk yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun. Demi Tuhan! Ini Seoul! Ada begitu banyak pria kecoklatan dan beraroma _Musk-Green Tea_ yang ada di tempat ini. Mengapa tidak ada _clue_ lain yang lebih spesifik? Dan lagi, kenapa orang itu bukan JoonMyeon yang notabene kekasihnya? Oh, entahlah. Andai saja itu JoonMyeon, Kyungsoo tidak akan sekalut sekarang mendapati ajakan _making love_ dari _namja_ tampan itu. Dengan sangat senang hati dia akan mempraktekkan mimpinya, tapi nyatanya?

"Sebelumnya kau harus tahu terlebih dahulu tipe pasanganmu, Kyungie," nasehat Byun Baekhyun, sahabat baik Kyungsoo yang Kyungsoo yakini bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi dari hela nafas berat yang sahabatnya keluarkan barusan, Kyungsoo menangkap ada keraguan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Baek. Tolong ajari aku. Kau 'kan melakukan 'itu' juga bersama Chanyeol saat perayaan 100 hari kalian. Ayolah bantu aku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi uke yang baik dan memuaskan JoonMyeon..." pintanya memelas. Sejak saat terucapnya permintaan JoonMyeon 2 jam yang lalu, dalam otak Kyungsoo hanya ada kalimat **'Bagaimana caranya memuaskan JoonMyeon sepuas-puasnya...'**, _that's it_.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau pelajari, Kyungie. Cukup jadilah dirimu sendiri. Begitulah yang pernah Chanyeol katakan padaku. Para seme itu sangat menghargai ukenya yang mengusahakan seks terbaik untuk mereka dengan ala sang uke itu sendiri. Tak perlu yang terlalu _hot_ dan kasar. Hanya lakukan menurut insting 'uke' kita masing-masing" terang Baekhyun meng-_copypaste_ ucapan seme tercintanya yang bertelinga layar. Pria yang sudah menjadi hidup dan mati Baekhyun sejak 2 tahun silam itu selalu mengumbar kasih sayangnya pada Baekhyun dimanapun dan kapanpun tanpa rasa risih. Terlihat sangat manis dan pengertian dan Baekhyun beruntung menjadi kekasih pertama dan –mudah-mudahan- terakhir untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

Nah, itulah perbedaannya di sini. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang mantan _player_ seperti JoonMyeon. Jelas ada banyak perbedaannya. Bukan dari segi fisik, tapi dari pengalaman. Terutama pengalaman di ranjang. Baekhyun adalah semua pengalaman pertama Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Entahlah...dia pengalaman yang ke-seratus berapa bagi pria berwajah malaikat itu. Sudah pasti JoonMyeon banyak mengantongi rekaman-rekaman perhelatan panas terbaiknya di dalam otaknya yang –sungguh sial- cukup pintar itu. Pasti ada banyak orgasme luar biasa terbaik yang pernah JoonMyeon alami bersama ex-_yeoja_ dan ex-_namja_nya. Ohh, membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk kekasih tampannya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan pria yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya itu. Dia tidak ingin dianggap tidak serius oleh pujaan hatinya itu. Tapi...Kyungsoo juga takut. Amat sangat takut. Melakukan hal yang akan mengganti statusnya menjadi tidak perjaka lagi itu membuat Kyungsoo disergap rasa pening dan mual bersamaan. Sungguh _namja_ mungil itu ketakutan. Tapi dia tetap ingin memuaskan JoonMyeon. Bagaimana ini?

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah sahabatnya tampak kuyu dan layu itu mengumpati JoonMyeon dalam hati. Tega-teganya _Lucifer_ playboy itu meminta hal seperti itu pada sahabatnya yang masih cukup polos. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik surai coklat si _player_ itu? Baekhyun terus merutuk dalam hatinya sampai suatu ide melintas di kepalanya yang wangi strawberry. Si mungil bereyeliner itu tersenyum lebar.

"Pergilah ke Gedung G, Kyungie. Naik ke lantai 3 dan carilah 'dia'. Aku yakin 'dia' dapat membantumu..." ucapnya bijak. Kyungsoo melongo menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Dia? Siapa? Bukankah gedung itu sudah tidak dipakai, Baek? Tidak ada orang di sana..." sahut Kyungsoo yang masih meragukan ke-_real_-an saran Baekhyun.

"Ada, dan dia selalu berada di sana," jawabnya sangat yakin, membuat dahi mulus Kyungsoo makin mengerut.

"Kau ingin mengatakan jika dia itu hantu?" tanyanya sangsi.

"...bukan hantu, Kyungie. Dia manusia. Dia satu angkatan dengan Yeollie tapi dari kelas A. Namanya Kim Jongin...dan aku yakin dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu..."

-oOo-

Kyungsoo masih melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri koridor yang ternyata cukup panjang itu. Sungguh dia sangat ingin berlari, namun gema derap langkahnya malah membuat _namja_ itu bergidik sendiri. Dia tidak ingin orang yang –mungkin memang- ada di sini marah padanya karena berbuat kegaduhan. Jika orang itu memilih menyendiri di tempat seperti ini, itu artinya orang itu benar-benar butuh ketenangan, bukan? Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengganggu.

Langkah kaki mungil itu sekarang sampai di ruangan yang ada di paling ujung koridor lantai tiga. Terlihat cukup gelap dan suram. Kyungsoo tampak ragu. Namun, bayangan JoonMyeon yang memujinya karena 'terpuaskan' membuat Kyungsoo memantapkan langkahnya untuk semakin mendekati ruangan itu. Hanya tinggal ruangan itu yang belum diperiksanya dan dia yakin orang yang Baekhyun maksud ada di situ.

Lamat-lamat telinganya mulai mendengar suara musik yang cukup lemah. Musik itu menuntun Kyungsoo untuk bergerak lebih dekat. Semakin dekat hingga dia kini berada persis di depan pintu ruangan. Perlahan dia melongok ke dalam dan...Kyungsoo terpana...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tes..tes...check...1..2...3... ehm...**

**Hai semua...lama tak bersua dengan daku di sini. Adakah yang rindu? (nggak ada thor!) #pundung**

**Okeh..gapapa...First of all, i wanna say:**

**"Happy Birthday to my beloved DO KYUNGSOO & KIM JONGIN...I love you so much, baby. Wish you all the best & Good Luck, honey..."**

**Noona harap kalian berdua selalu bahagia. Jujur aku paling suka dengan 3 angka keramat kalian yang berderet ntu. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut kauman EXO-L khususnya KAISOO SHIPPER pasti bersorak-sorai. SNS manapun penuh ama foto Kkkamjong ma Baby Soo. **

**EXO-L Jjang!**

**Selamat untuk KAISOO yang tahun ini kembali bisa merapatkan kebahagiaan dalam angka cinta yang berjajar rapi. Jabat tangan dan kecup basah tak henti-hentinya noona limpahkan pada tubuh kalian berdua #eh? Tak lupa dengan pelukan erat serta linangan airmata lebay milikku yang selalu tercurah untuk kalian. Di tambah dengan senyum pasta gigi yang selalu setia kukembangkan.**

**HAPPY KAISOO DAY, ALL !**

**Semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur kalian di hari berbahagia ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa janji untuk update tanggal 13 dan 14 ini karena...well...kondisi badan kembali menurun...belum ada yang rampung diketik untuk chap 2 dan 3 na. Rencana di draft memang hanya 3 chap, tapi yaaa...lihat saja nanti. Aku harap kalian semua masih mau membaca lanjutannya nanti yaaahh... ~('v'~)(~'v')~**

**Jangan lupa ketik reviewnya di kotak di bawah ini ^^...ditunggu looh...yang kasih review didoain semoga berjodoh dengan Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo ataupun keduanya (?), amiiiinnn...**

**.**

**Salam sayang,**

**HyunChan2509**

**(Baturaja,12 Jan 2015)**

**_'Mmmmmmuuuuaaaaccchhh~' _**


	2. You Should Not Do This!

_Kyungsoo masih melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri koridor yang ternyata cukup panjang itu. Sungguh dia sangat ingin berlari, namun gema derap langkahnya malah membuat namja itu bergidik sendiri. Dia tidak ingin orang yang –mungkin memang- ada di sini marah padanya karena berbuat kegaduhan. Jika orang itu memilih menyendiri di tempat seperti ini, itu artinya orang itu benar-benar butuh ketenangan, bukan? Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengganggu._

_Langkah kaki mungil itu sekarang sampai di ruangan yang ada di paling ujung koridor lantai tiga. Terlihat cukup gelap dan suram. Kyungsoo tampak ragu. Namun, bayangan JoonMyeon yang memujinya karena 'terpuaskan' membuat Kyungsoo memantapkan langkahnya untuk semakin mendekati ruangan itu. Hanya tinggal ruangan itu yang belum diperiksanya dan dia yakin orang yang Baekhyun maksud ada di situ._

_Lamat-lamat telinganya mulai mendengar suara musik yang cukup lemah. Musik itu menuntun Kyungsoo untuk bergerak lebih dekat. Semakin dekat hingga dia kini berada persis di depan pintu ruangan. Perlahan dia melongok ke dalam dan...Kyungsoo terpana..._

**_._**

**_._**

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

(_You Should Not Do This!_)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/Happy KaiSoo Day**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, Bahasa 'sikit' Vulgar, OOC, Cerita menggelikan, Pasaran, Boys Love, _NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU_

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L**

**.**

Musik beat, hiphop menggema cukup lantang dengan satu tubuh yang meliuk luwes senada dengan hentakan irama yang berasal dari speaker kecil tak jauh dari sosok itu berlaga. Kyungsoo terus menatap tanpa kedip. Seolah kedua mata bulat itu tak butuh pelumas sama sekali untuk melembabkan lensanya. Pemandangan yang di depannya terasa jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan satu kedipan. Iris kelamnya terus menelusuri tiap-tiap pergerakan tubuh itu. Hanya dengan sepotong _singlet_ hitam dan _jeans_ senada namun, terlihat begitu menggoda. Tubuhnya yang terlihat kecoklatan itu berkilau, basah oleh keringat. Sayang sekali Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat tampak depannya karena _namja_ itu menari membelakangi pintu tempat Kyungsoo _termangu_.

_Namja_ itu terus bergerak seolah tak pernah ada kata lelah. Warna musik yang mengalun terus berganti namun, _namja_ itu tak kunjung berhenti. Malah makin luwes meliukkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar rahang seseorang yang mungkin saja jatuh akibat aksinya. Yah, jangan salahkan _namja_ itu karena dia sungguh tidak tahu jika saat ini ada yang menatapnya lekat seakan ingin melubangi punggungya.

Lagu kembali berganti, kali ini Kyungsoo mengenal intro-nya. Sebuah irama beat yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai, _Run&Gun_, dan Kyungsoo seketika merasa sesak nafas. Tubuh yang sudah betul-betul berkilau itu mulai bergerak dengan seksi. Gerakannya benar-benar mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berhenti tiap dua detik sekali. _Astaga..._

Tanpa terasa, lagu berakhir dengan gerakan penutup yang sangat mempesona. Kyungsoo masih betah menatap _namja_ itu hingga dia tidak mampu lagi berdalih saat kedua mata lain yang ada di sana sudah telak menghujamnya.

Hening...

Tak ada suara berarti selain musik yang masih mengalun pada speaker. Bahkan _namja_ yang masih terengah mengatur nafasnya itu memilih bungkam daripada bertanya pada sesosok asing yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Mereka saling tatap dalam keterdiaman. Bukan...Kyungsoo bukannya takut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hanya saja...ketika visualnya menangkap tampak depan orang itu sepenuhnya, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdesir.

_'__Mirip'_

_'__Mirip sekali'_

Lirihnya berulang-ulang dalam hati. Tampak depan yang terlihat begitu familiar.

"Mau apa kau?" akhirnya satu suara _bass_ yang 'cetar' terdengar memecah kesunyian. Sosok seksi berkeringat itulah sumbernya. Dia mendekat perlahan kearah Kyungsoo yang makin melebarkan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya lagi saat berada tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang makin terkejut menatapnya. Bukan karena sorot mata kelam dan tajam itu. Bukan juga karena nada suaranya yang terdengar tak bersahabat. Tapi...tapi karena sesuatu yang mulai menyeruak dalam indera penciumannya.

_Aroma ini..._

Aroma yang begitu didamba Kyungsoo. Aroma yang terus melekat kuat dalam ingatannya meski hanya bersumber dari mimpi. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin. '_Musk dan Green Tea_'...

"Oi !" sapa _namja_ itu lagi lebih kuat.

"A-Ah...itu...apa...apa kau.. Kim Jongin?"

"_Ne_, aku Kim Jongin. Ada apa?" _Owh_, jawaban itu membuat Kyungsoo mulai meremang. Apakah dia yakin meminta tolong pada _namja_ ini?

"Be-Begini..." Kyungsoo mencoba peruntungan.

"Ada apa? Cepatlah! Aku mau pulang!" cecarnya ketus. Tanpa basa-basi membuka _singlet_ hitamnya dan melangkah ke arah kanan, tempat tas ranselnya tergeletak rapi. Mulai membereskan semua peralatannya. Mata Kyungsoo makin membulat. Bentuk tubuh itu persis...persis dengan siluet _pejantan_ dalam mimpinya. Ohh...tungkai Kyungsoo mulai melemas.

"A-Aku...Aku..."

"..."

"K-Kumohon! Kumohon ajari aku menjadi _uke_ yang profesional!"

_'__Trakk!'_

Botol parfum yang baru saja terpegang oleh tangan Jongin kini harus terhempas dengan cantik dan menggelinding indah di lantai akibat ucapan orang imut di belakangnya.

"_M-Mwo_?!" giliran Jongin yang tergagap dengan tingkat keterkejutan 100%.

"Kumohon, Jongin. Kumohon ajari aku menjadi seorang _uke_ yang profesional dalam masalah seks!" pintanya lagi bersungguh-sungguh, tanpa malu, yang berdampak pada piasnya wajah tampan kecoklatan makhluk seksi di depannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya mode memohon. "Tolong ajari aku!" mohonnya lagi lalu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tak sanggup melihat respon _namja_ di depannya. Kemungkinan untuk ditolak terasa begitu kuat membuat mata yang terpejam itu mulai menghangat.

Jongin yang melihat _namja_ itu begitu serius dengan permohonannya terdiam beberapa saat dan setelah itu dia berusaha menormalkan kembali ekspresinya dan berdiri mantap di depan Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk. Ditatapnya _namja_ itu dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan lalu perlahan kedua tangannya terulur menangkap lengan mungil Kyungsoo. Meminta _namja_ itu untuk tegak kembali. Kyungsoo menurut dan menegapkan kembali tubuhnya namun, saat dia membuka matanya dia menyesal. Di depannya terpampang sangat jelas tubuh atas Kim Jongin yang masih belum berbalutkan apapun. _Topless_! Dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan rinci pahatan-pahatan kokoh yang dibuat Tuhan pada tubuh eksotis itu. Semuanya benar-benar pas pada tempatnya! Dan, ohhhh...aroma Musk dan Green Tea itu kembali menyapa hidungnya meski sudah samar-samar karena mulai menguap bersama keringat. _'Shit!'_ Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati.

"Katakan sejujurnya. Apa yang kau inginkan?" ulang Jongin bertanya karena masih ragu dengan apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar.

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku teknik-teknik bercinta untuk menjadi _uke_ yang profesional di ranjang. Aku ingin kau mengajariku hal-hal yang biasanya sangat _seme_ sukai untuk dilakukan _uke_nya. Kumohon ajari aku!" tatapnya memelas. Tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _aegyo_ _puppy eyes_nya pada Jongin. Seketika _namja_ itu bungkam..._'Shit!'_ dan gantian mengumpat heboh dalam hati. Jongin menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya kuat. Ditatapnya tubuh kecil pendek di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak mau!" dengan tegas kalimat itu keluar diiringi dengan gerakan Jongin memakai cepat kaos biru mudanya, mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah keluar. Kyungsoo panik dan langsung mengejar Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! Kim Jongin! Kumohon ajari aku...hanya kau harapanku sekarang, Jongin-ah! Kekasihku ingin kami bercinta di hari jadi ke-100 kami nanti! Dan aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu! Jongin-ah!" teriak Kyungsoo membahana memenuhi koridor sepi Gedung G. Dia benar-benar membuang semua rasa malunya. Jongin mengabaikan teriakan itu dan terus berjalan cepat, akibatnya Kyungsoo harus setengah berlari mengimbangi langkah kaki panjang Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! Kumohon Jongin-ah!"

"Tidak!"

"Jongin-ah!"

Sesak, Kyungsoo mulai merasa sesak karenaberjalan setengah berlari. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah, serupa dengan matanya yang menahan tangis.

"Tapi Baekhyun bilang kau pasti bisa membantuku, Jongin-ah. Tolonglah...kumohon..."

_'__Tep'_

Langkah Jongin sontak terhenti. Kyungsoo-pun refleks melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Byun Baekhyun?" ujarnya lagi dengan mata menyipit menatap tajam Kyungsoo. _Namja_ mungil itu mengerut takut seketika.

"_N-Ne_...Byun Baekhyun...temanku..." lirihnya takut-takut menatap Jongin.

'_Apa dia mengenal Baekhyun?_' pikir Kyungsoo.

Pria tinggi itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan seraya menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Kyungsoo makin bergidik.

"Jadi karena dia kau datang padaku, _eoh_?" tanyanya menggeram. Kyungsoo gemetar.

"_N-Ne_...Jongin-ah..._wa-waeyo_?" jawab Kyungsoo hampir menangis karena Jongin yang terus melotot padanya.

" . MAU!" ucapnya tegas kata demi kata dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin-ah..."lirih _namja_ manis itu dengan airmata yang mulai menetes dan sedetik kemudian tekad yang kuat kembali menyala di matanya. Dia kembali mengejar Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" teriaknya. "Kumohon ajari aku!" suaranya makin meninggi.

"Tidak! Minta tolong saja pada si Baekhyun itu!" jawabnya garang sambil terus melangkah cepat.

"Dia bukan _uke_ yang agresif, Jongin-ah! Park Chanyeol kekasihnya selalu bermain lembut padanya. Lagipula Baekhyun itu semua yang pertama untuk Chanyeol. Jelas tidak sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan!" balas teriak Kyungsoo. Ohh...apa si mungil itu sadar kalimatnya terlalu frontal? Mengapa dia bisa mengucapkan semua itu dengan sangat innocent?

_'__Tep'_

Jongin menghentikan lagi langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah Kyungsoo. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat pada targetnya.

"Tidak sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan?!" mata itu kembali melotot tajam membuat Kyungsoo spontan berhenti mendekat.

"_N-Ne_...Pacarku itu Kim Joonmyeon, kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia itu seorang _player_ meski sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Tapi dia pasti banyak pengalaman bercinta dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu. Dia pasti sering mendapatkan orgasme yang luar biasa dari kekasihnya itu. Aku ingin bisa memberikan hal yang lebih luar biasa lagi, Jongin-ah. Aku ingin aku menjadi pacar terbaik untuknya sehingga dia tidak bisa berpaling dariku...karena itu..." ucapnya lagi dengan sangat polos. Jongin _facepalm_.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena kau juga seorang _player_ seperti Joonmyeon. Sedikit banyak selera bercinta kalian pasti sama..."

Pelipis Jongin berkedut cepat. Penuturan polos dari Kyungsoo itu membuat darahnya bergolak naik serempak ke arah kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal emosi.

"_M-Mwo_? _Player_?"

"_Ne_...Baekhyun bilang seperti itu. Makanya aku sangat berharap padamu. Kau pasti tahu posisi seperti apa saja yang kau inginkan untuk kekasihmu lakukan. Aku ingin kau memberitahuku semuanya, Jongin-ah...kumohon..." Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam kearah Jongin. Benar-benar meminta pertolongan _namja_ tinggi itu sepenuh hatinya.

Jongin tampak marah. Wajah berkulit tan itu terlihat kemerahan. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dengan wajah sedikit mendongak. Mengatur nafas dan juga mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat untuk menenangkan dirinya tapi saat membuka mata, dia masih melihat Kyungsoo yang membungkuk padanya. Jongin mendesah frustasi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" ujarnya tegas dan kembali melangkah.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung menegakkan tubuhnya menatap nanar punggung Jongin yang mulai meninggalkannya dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang terputus-putus dan rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia terus menuju kearah Jongin dan...

_'__Grep'_

Dengan kedua lengannya yang gemetar dia berusaha menahan gerakan Jongin agar tidak lagi pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara itu Jongin melotot heboh. Tak menduga sama sekali dengan aksi yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap kebawah dan dengan jelas dilihatnya lengan _namja_ manis itu yang terkait rapi melingkari perutnya, meremas kuat kaos miliknya di bagian itu dan perlahan nafas panas Kyungsoo mulai terasa di belakangnya.

_Astaga..._

Jujur Jongin agak limbung saat itu, namun dengan kontrol diri yang kuat dia bisa segera mengembalikan semuanya dalam mode normal. _Thank's to GOD and his mother_...

"Kumohon bantu aku, Jonginnie. Kumohon~...hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku sekarang. Aku benar-benar memohon..." lirih Kyungsoo teredam di punggungnya.

Suara lembut itu terdengar bergetar.

_'__Mungkinkah dia menangis?'_ pikir Jongin.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Jongin menghela nafas lelah. Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan menahan lengan Kyungsoo agar tak terlepas membuat si manis itu terkesiap. Refleks dia mendongak, menatap polos Jongin yang juga menatapnya lekat. Oh, tebakan Jongin benar. Mata bulat itu sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca dan itu membuat Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sakit melihat airmata yang menggenang di kedua bola indah itu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, bengong, saat Jongin mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Lengan Kyungsoo masih memegang erat pinggiran kaos Jongin dan keratan tangannya makin kuat saat dia merasakan sapuan lembut di area matanya.

Jongin mengecupnya!

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini,"

"..."

"...tapi... _kajja_...jangan menangis. Akan kuajari semua yang ingin kau ketahui..." bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menggenggam jemari kecil itu, mengajaknya keluar bersama.

"Kita akan belajar di rumahku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Tapi sebelumnya ayo kita beli untuk makan malam. Aku lapar..." Jongin berucap dingin masih dengan menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo. Kalimatnya yang terdengar cukup bersahabat itu membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung beberapa saat, lalu setelahnya tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne_...aku yang traktir yaaaa..." ujar Kyungsoo riang dan Jongin hanya mengangguk malas.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari Gedung D..."

"_Ne_, aku tahu. Aku Kim Jongin dari Gedung A. Salam kenal, _Hyung_..." jawabnya masih dengan sangat malas

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?"

"Aisshh! Sudahlah. Ayo!"

Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka tampak seperti dua orang yang sudah kenal sangat lama. Meskipun yang satu berteriak sedikit emosi dan yang satu tertunduk patuh, tapi kedua tangan mereka tetap terpaut erat. Sungguh pemandangan yang sukses mengundang senyum. Terlihat menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo ternyata juga merasakan semua itu. Padahal Kyungsoo yakin dia baru bertemu Jongin hari ini dan bahkan beberapa saat lalu mereka terlibat pertengkaran yang konyol. Tapi...kenapa rasanya menerima segala perlakuan pemuda tan itu membuat Kyungsoo tenang? Dia merasakan gejolak menyenangkan mengaliri darahnya. Membuat semuanya terasa segar dan...Kyungsoo bahagia.

_Ada apa dengannya? _

Mari sejenak merenung ^^...

.

-oOOo-

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak mereka keluar dari Gedung G. Semua cerita-cerita tentang adanya arwah gentayangan di sana sama sekali terlupakan oleh Kyungsoo sehingga dia tidak sempat melirik kiri-kanan untuk memastikan semua itu. Pandangannya sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada jemari tangan kirinya yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam tautan jemari hangat Jongin. Sekilas terlihat seperti Jongin menarik Kyungsoo karena posisi si mungil yang selalu berada di belakangnya. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi keduanya. Mereka berjalan santai melewati taman bagian depan fakultas dan berhenti di parkiran dekat aula. Satu motor sport merk ternama terparkir manis di situ sebagai satu-satunya benda yang ada di sana. Motor Jongin.

"Ayo naik. Kita beli makan dulu, baru ke rumahku," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah helm dari bagasi motornya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau keberatan?" Jongin berdecak sebal karena Kyungsoo yang hanya mematung mengacuhkan helmnya

"Ah, _aniyo_. Aku tinggal sendiri, Jongin-ah. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan di rumah..." jawabnya dan menerima helm itu. Jongin mengangguk seadanya dan menaiki motor, memberikan kode pada Kyungsoo agar segera duduk di belakangnya, dengan paksa menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mengalung di pinggangnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan kampus mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Keduanya betah terdiam dalam kecamuk di benak masing-masing. Sesekali dapat Kyungsoo rasakan usapan tangan Jongin di lengannya yang mengalung indah di perut datar _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo tertegun sekaligus bingung. Tidak ada niat untuk protes sama sekali. Perasaannya malah menghangat. Dia memang sering mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari Joonmyeon saat mereka pergi berkencan dengan motor sport Joonmyeon, namun baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan nyaman yang begitu membuncah. Ditambah dengan aroma 'manly' yang menyeruak bebas dalam hidung Kyungsoo. Tak urung kilasan mimpi 'indah' itu berkelebat liar dalam kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Tanpa sadar dia selalu menyurukkan wajah meronanya di punggung Jongin tiap hal itu terjadi. Reaksi Jongin? Tentu saja tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, dia tengah tersenyum dengan sangat tampan...

.

Mereka berkendara kurang dari 15 menit dan berhenti di sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan. Mereka memesan seporsi pangsit bakar dan 2 _jajangmyeon_ untuk makan malam dan seperti yang tadi sudah disebutkan, Kyungsoo yang membayar semua itu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Jongin sudah mau membantunya, _katanya_.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan kali ini tidak terlalu lama. Tak sampai 10 menit, Jongin memperlambat laju motornya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, bahkan sangat besar menurut Kyungsoo. Rumah mewah dengan desain ala-ala Eropa dengan sentuhan khas Korea di beberapa bagiannya. Sangat apik dan mempesona.

Jongin turun untuk membuka pagar diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menatap kagum pada rumah di hadapannya.

"Ayo masuk." Jongin menggiring motornya setelah menutup kembali pintu pagar.

Mereka berjalan melalui halaman depan rumah yang sukses membuat mulut Kyungsoo menganga. Halaman itu cukup luas dengan berbagai bunga yang indah tumbuh melingkar di tengah-tengah taman. Di kiri kanan lingkaran bunga itu ada kolam kecil dengan air terjun buatan yang menghasilkan irama menenangkan. Rumput lebat yang telihat empuk tersebar rata menutupi permukaan tanah. Koral-koral mungil dan indah disusun sedemikian rupa membentuk jalanan kecil yang menghubungkan lingkaran bunga dengan bagian luar taman. Menghasilkan nuansa mewah nan eksotis.

"Oi! Tutup mulutmu! Ayo masuk!" suara _bass_ Jongin seketika menyentak kesadaran Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menghilang akibat pesona halaman rumah Jongin.

"Ah, _ne._..." lirihnya malu-malu karena lagi-lagi ketahuan bertingkah _absurb_.

"Aku tinggal sendirian di sini. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ menetap di Jepang sedangkan dua _noona_-ku tinggal di Amerika bersama suami-suami mereka..." Jongin berujar sembari membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. _Namja_ manis itu tampak tercengang mendengar cerita Jongin.

_'__Sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?'_ tanyanya membatin.

"Dari pagi sampai sore ada paman Bongsul dan bibi Hyerim di rumah ini. Mereka membersihkan rumah, merawat taman bunga _eomma_, dan memasak untukku. Mereka suami-istri dan mereka adalah pelayan kepercayaan _eomma_ yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri. Tapi, hari ini mereka tidak masuk. Mereka harus ke Busan untuk merawat orang tua paman Bongsul yang sakit keras. Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu aku akan benar-benar sendiri di sini..." terang Jongin dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Sejenak Kyungsoo terpana.

"Tapi...satu minggu ini aku akan banyak mengganggumu, Jongin-ah. Maafkan aku..." ucapnya lirih, tampak menyesal. Jongin berdecak keras.

"Aishh! Jika tahu kau akan menggangguku, mengapa kau bersikeras seperti tadi, eoh?" semburnya sebal. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memelas penuh rasa bersalah. Senyum miring Jongin terukir. Dirapikannya helai hitam Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena aku benar-benar ingin menyenangkan hati kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku jika aku tidak bisa memuaskannya nanti. Karena itu..." jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Merasa malu dengan kelemahannya yang tidak bisa memahami apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

Jongin terdiam, dipandanginya Kyungsoo yang tertunduk sedih.

"_You should not do this, baby_..." gumamnya lemah hampir tak terdengar.

"_Ne_? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah..tidak..." Jongin terus menggusak rambut Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya mata bulat nan jerih itu lekat-lekat. Menyelami perasaan sang pemilik yang terpancar jelas dari lensa berkilaunya.

"Kau tahu? Seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai pasangannya sepenuh hati, tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakiti pasangannya. Mereka akan selalu menjaga pasangannya sebaik-baik mungkin. Mereka tidak akan memaksakan kehendak mereka secara sepihak..."

"..."

"Tidak akan ada rasa terbebani satu sama lain dan tidak akan ada ketakutan. Tak perlu keintiman, hanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus untuk selalu dibagikan..."

"..."

"Itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya..."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Kedua matanya masih terkunci pada _orbs_ bening Jongin. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut jemari pria itu masih terasa di kedua pipinya. Jongin terus menatap dan mengusap sayang wajah manis itu dengan lembut.

"Kau harus dengarkan kata hatimu..." bisiknya lembut pada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu dia melepas semua kontak semunya dengan _namja_ itu dan langsung menuju kearah dapur. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

"Ayo makan!" teriak Jongin beberapa saat kemudian yang segera menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"A..a.._Ne_!"

.

-oOOo-

.

Keduanya makan dalam diam di kamar Jongin. Jongin sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang tentu saja menggunakan baju pinjaman Jongin yang jelas sedikit kebesaran untuknya. Tampak lucu dengan balutan kaos coklat muda dan celana pendek hitam yang dia kenakan.

Kyungsoo makan dengan agak tak berselera kali ini. Masalahnya aroma di kamar Jongin ini sangat mengganggunya. Kyungsoo _salting_. Setiap memasukkan _mie_ dengan saus kedelai hitam itu kedalam mulutnya, maka aroma itu akan ikut berbaur di dalamnya membuat otak Kyungsoo langsung menayangkan berbagai gambaran abstrak tentang _pejantan_ dalam mimpinya.

_Oh Tuhan!_

Kyungsoo kembali meremang. _Manhole_nya mulai berkedut-kedut pelan membuat Kyungsoo menggerakkan kakinya risih. Untunglah sikap tak wajarnya itu tidak tertangkap oleh kedua mata tajam Jongin yang orangnya saat ini tengah sibuk mengunyah _mie_ dan pangsitnya penuh semangat.

Jongin selesai makan lebih dulu. Bibir tebalnya nampak kemerahan efek dari rasa pedas pangsitnya. Kyungsoo menatap kagum bibir yang terlihat makin seksi itu. Terlihat sangat pas dengan wajah berkeringat Jongin yang – _Oh My God!_ Kyungsoo merasa sangat tidak normal saat ini...

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin yang langsung menatap pas pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya. _Namja_ yang lebih kecil itu langsung _kelabakan _mencari sasaran fokus lain.

"Hoi! Sudah selesai...?" ulangnya lagi.

"Y-Ya...sudah..." jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan meletakkan mangkuk makanannya yang entah kapan sudah kosong ke atas nakas di dekatnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya bersumpah menangkap seringaian 'manis' di wajah _namja_ di hadapannya ini. Kyungsoo baru berniat untuk turun kedapur membawa semua sampah-sampah makanan itu sebelum gerakan Jongin menghentikannya. _Namja_ itu mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam kungkungan kedua lengannya. Kyungsoo refleks mundur kebelakang, hampir bertukar sapa dengan bantal empuk Jongin jika lengan _namja_ itu tidak menopangnya. Telapak tangan itu terasa sangat hangat di punggung Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kyungsoo melayang hingga kalimat yang dia dengar selanjutnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya kembali meremang.

"Kau siap? Kita mulai 'pelajarannya' sekarang..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Aha! Aha! Aha!_

_Si item mau ngapain? Mau dong ikutaaaannnn #plaakk_

_Mianhae semuanya, iya aku tahu...iya..iyaaaaa...aku tahuuuuu...telat banged kan, ya? Maafin daku yang lamban ini. Sungguh sebenarnya pingin bisa update cepet kek author-author sebelah. Tapi apa daya ku tak sanggup. _T^T

_Masih adakah yang nunggu chap ini? Gak ada? #pundung_

_Aku senang masih ada yang mau ngasih reviewnya untuk chapter 1 yang kubuat kemarin...Semoga di chapter 2 ini yang review bisa nambah. Amiiinnn..._

**_BIG THANK'S TO :_**

**_Kim Leera, taufikunn9, HeeKyuMin91, HHSKTS, dokimkyungsoojongin, Maple fujoshi2309, 203, beng beng max, ArraHyeri2, Kim YeHyun, KyuvilHundsome, Mami Fate Kamikaze, yeojakim2, anon, 1004baekkie, meliarisky7, & yang fav & yang follow & yang suka akuh_**

_(Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama m(_ _)m)_

_Doa khusus kupanjatkan untuk kalian. Semoga malam ini kalian mimpiin Jongin and dicipok ma dia ampe 'mbleber-mbleber' (?) _

_And...buat yang udah terlanjur baca chapter ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yah. Rifyunya...rifyu...rifyu oiiiiii...rifyuuuuu #plakk (lagi)_

_Okeh, sekian basi-basi indah dari sayah. Semoga kalian semua sehat selalu dan no more tears for this year, okay. Amiiinnn..._

_Bye-Bye-Annyeoooooonnngg \(^^) #lambai-lambaikutangchanyeol_

_._

_._

**Baturaja, 20 Jan 2015**

**HyunChan2509**


	3. Wondering, Why?

_"__Hoi! Sudah selesai...?" ulangnya lagi._

_"__Y-Ya...sudah..." jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan meletakkan mangkuk makanannya yang entah kapan sudah kosong ke atas nakas di dekatnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya bersumpah menangkap seringaian 'manis' di wajah namja di hadapannya ini. Kyungsoo baru berniat untuk turun kedapur membawa semua sampah-sampah makanan itu sebelum gerakan Jongin menghentikannya. Namja itu mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam kungkungan kedua lengannya. Kyungsoo refleks mundur kebelakang, hampir bertukar sapa dengan bantal empuk Jongin jika lengan namja itu tidak menopangnya. Telapak tangan itu terasa sangat hangat di punggung Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kyungsoo melayang hingga kalimat yang dia dengar selanjutnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya kembali meremang._

_"__Kau siap? Kita mulai 'pelajarannya' sekarang..."_

_._

_._

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

(_Wondering, why?_)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/M**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, Cerita Menggelikan, Pasaran, Boys Love, 18+ Languange, NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L~**

**.**

_._

"Kau siap? Kita mulai 'pelajarannya' sekarang..." bisikan sensual itu langsung membuat bulu roma Kyungsoo menegang hebat. Wajah putihnya langsung semerah tomat dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Kedua matanya membelalak lucu dengan bibir heartshape nya yang terbuka lebar.

"_M-Mwo_? M-Mulai? Sekarang? Ak-Aku...Aku..." ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata dan menjerit tertahan saat Jongin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di helaian _bedcover _empuk berwarna biru tua di bawahnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi dan mempersiapkan hatinya.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Lima Detik

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dia tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari Jongin di atasnya. Hanya hangat nafas _namja_ itu yang terus menerus menerpa wajahnya. Refleks dia membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

_Oh No!_

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menyesali tindakannya. Saat dia membuka mata, sepasang _orbs_ tajam langsung menghujamnya telak dengan jarak yang sangat dekat! Dan seakan tersedot dalam dua bulatan itu, Kyungsoo tak mampu untuk berkedip.

"Kau yakin melakukan semua ini?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara dalam yang sensual setelah merasa cukup memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Bukan karena dia tidak mendengar, namun karena terlalu hanyut dalam buaian kilauan gelap yang masih menatapnya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar mengucap "A".

"Aku tidak yakin tidak menyentuhmu selama proses 'belajar' nanti. Kau tahu? Aku bukan pria yang tenang, Kyungie~" desah Jongin di wajah Kyungsoo yang makin merona parah.

"Jika kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesali semuanya, kita bisa lanjutkan semua ini, namun jika kau tak yakin dan takut padaku, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Aku tidak mengunci satupun pintu di rumah ini dan aku tidak akan mengejarmu..." ujarnya sambil membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo, jemarinya bergerak lembut turun ke daerah rahang, bermain di sana sejenak lalu pindah ke bagian leher. Kyungsoo mengerang tanpa ia sadari.

"Jawab aku,_baby_... Kau yakin?" Jongin menyurukkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan mengendus aroma alami _namja_ pendek itu yang terasa begitu menyenangkan di hidungnya. Menghirupnya dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam. Kulit leher Kyungsoo seakan tertarik. Sangat panas!

_'__Demi Joonmyeon! Kau harus bertahan, Kyungsoo-ah. Ingat! Joonmyeon! Dia menginginkanmu! Kau harus bisa memuaskannya! Harus!'_

"A-Aku...aku...ahhh~...A-aku yakin..ngghh~" Kyungsoo susah payah menjawab karena bibir Jongin yang terus bermain-main di lehernya. Tidak menjilat, tidak mengecup, hanya mengendus, menghirup dan menempelkannya secara acak di permukaan kulit mulus itu. Tapi percayalah, sensasinya terasa begitu memabukkan. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menolak? Ohh...apakah Kyungsoo sudah gila? Bermain permainan berbahaya seperti ini dengan alasan belajar dengan _namja_ yang bahkan baru tadi sore dikenalnya? Tapi entah mengapa tubuh Kyungsoo begitu menginginkan hal ini! Hati dan otak _namja_ itu sudah tidak sinkron. Tolong salahkan aroma _Musk_ dan _Green Tea_ yang menyelubunginya itu. Karena 'dia'lah biang keladi semuanya.

"_Hyung_...Kau pasti pernah mimpi basah, kan?"

"Ahh.._n-ne_..." Kyungsoo menjawab susah payah menahan desahannya.

"Siapa yang bersamamu saat itu, _eum_?" satu kecupan basah Jongin sematkan di lubang telinga kiri Kyungsoo hingga _namja_ itu makin menggeliat.

"Itu...itu aku...ngghh~ak-aku..."

"..."

Secara tiba-tiba, Jongin menghentikan semua gerakannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Kyungsoo dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menatap _namja_ yang masih terengah-engah karena ulahnya itu dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Sekarang katakan apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui!" nada suara yang dingin dan ketus itu kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya cepat. Ketakutan kembali menghampirinya. _Namja_ di depannya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Seperti berkepribadian ganda. Kadang terlihat lembut dan jinak namun, sedetik kemudian bisa berubah kasar dan liar.

_Iyuhh~ Jelas Kyungsoo menyukai yang pertama..._

"Ah...itu...aku...aku ingin belajar bagaimana caranya memulai for-forpay –"

"_Foreplay_!"

"Ah iya, itu. Baekhyun bilang itu hal yang sangat penting dalam seks..." Jongin berdecih lagi ketika Kyungsoo menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mesti mempercayai semua yang dia katakan, _eoh_? Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Eumm...itu...itu..."

"Ah! Sudahlah! Lanjutkan!"

Astaga...Kyungsoo yakin telinganya bisa tuli jika dalam 30 menit kedepan _namja_ tampan kecoklatan di depannya ini terus menerus berteriak padanya. Jarak mereka kurang dari 50 cm! Mengapa harus berteriak-teriak?! Kyungsoo bingung...

"Baekhyun itu sahabatku...makanya aku...aku sangat mempercayainya..."

Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Matanya menangkap jelas Kyungsoo yang ketakutan. Sebenarnya dia juga kasihan, tapi mengingat siapa dalang di balik semua kejadian saat ini benar-benar membuat Jongin sebal!

"Duduklah dulu di sini. Aku akan turun mengambil jus untukmu," Jongin bangkit dan menumpuk semua sisa makan malam mereka untuk di bawa kedapur. Kyungsoo hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Raut wajahnya sangat sedih. Jongin mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo menghadapnya dan menatap mata bulat itu lekat-lekat.

"Saat aku kembali nanti, kau harus sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan padaku. Anggap aku Joonmyeon dan...cobalah untuk merangsangku. Kau mengerti?!"

"_N-Ne_..."

"Bagus!" dan Jongin-pun keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa depresi saat ini. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? _

.

-oOOo-

.

Kita menuju ke dapur. Seorang _namja_ ganteng duduk dengan gayanya yang _bossy_ di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sebelah tangannya dengan elegan memegang –_memutar_- segelas jus jeruk yang terlihat sangat segar sedangkan sebelah lagi menyangga ponsel pintarnya di telinga.

Jongin menelepon

Dan sepertinya orang yang dituju belum juga menjawab panggilannya membuat Jongin menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

_'__Neee...helloooooww'_ satu suara yang terdengar seketika membuat semua kegiatan absurb Jongin terhenti.

"Ya! Brengsek!" serunya murka

_'__Whoa whoa whoaaaa...calm down, Kkamjongie... waeyo, eoh?'_ sahut suara di seberang dengan sangat kalem. Jongin menggertakkan giginya emosi.'

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo, _eoh_? Kau keterlaluan, _Hyung_!"

_'__Ohh, dia sudah menemuimu? Baguslah. Aku bisa tenang sekarang. Kau urus dia dengan baik ya, sayang. Aku titip sahabat terbaikku padamu...'_ balasnya lagi tenang membuat Jongin makin mendidih.

"DIA MEMINTAKU MENGAJARINYA BERCINTA, _HYUNG_! KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN!"

_'__Oh, jadi kau rela jika dia bercinta dengan Lucifer itu terlebih dahulu, begitu? Baru setelah itu kau akan merebutnya?'_

"Bukan begitu! Tapi...sebenarnya apa rencanamu, _Hyung_? Di saat aku menyerah dengan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo, sekarang malah dia datang padaku karena ulahmu! Dan lagi...Lucifer itu! Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar hampir gila hari ini..."

_'__Ya! Lamban! Joonmyeon itu hanya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Kau salah jika selama ini melihat mereka berdua baik-baik saja! Memang, Kyungsoo mencintai Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon juga mencintai Kyungsoo tapi apa kau tahu Joonmyeon itu juga mencintai 'yang lain-lain' di luar sana?'_

"Eh? Bukankah dia sudah tidak punya pacar lagi selain Kyungsoo?"

_'__Memang, tapi kenyataannya berkata lain. Sehari sebelum dia meminta seks dari Kyungsoo di hari jadi ke-100 mereka nanti, teman sekelas Channie memergoki dia sedang nge-seks dengan seseorang di toilet Gedung C, Jongin-ah! Kau tahu siapa orang itu? Song Jae Mi! Dari fakultas Seni Lukis Gedung E'_

"_Mwo_? Jaemi?" mata Jongin membola.

_'__Ne, dia pernah mencoba mendekatimu juga, kan? Dia pernah tidur bersama Joonmyeon di sebuah hotel saat mereka berdua secara kebetulan di undang dalam pameran akbar kampus kita dua minggu yang lalu. Meski dia tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon, dia tidak apa-apa yang penting dia sudah pernah 'merasakan' si brengsek itu! Jalang, memang. Aku mengetahui ini semua saat tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Jaemi bercerita dengan Hongsul waktu aku datang ke Gedung E seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau kira setelah mengetahui semua itu aku akan menyerahkan Kyungsoo begitu saja padanya? Tidak!'_

"Mengapa kau tidak berusaha memisahkan mereka dari dulu, _Hyung_? Jika Joonmyeon memang seperti itu harusnya kau bisa meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau dia tidak baik..." nada suara itu terdengar sangat kecewa. Baekhyun mendengus.

_'__Kau kira aku tidak berusaha, eoh? Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa agar Kyungsoo tidak menerima Joonmyeon waktu itu tapi apa? Dia menutup mata dan telinganya dari apapun, Jongin-ah. Pria yang sangat kau cintai itu tipe yang benar-benar berkepala batu. Meski sudah kupaparkan semua kenyataan yang aku tahu, menghasut dengan berbagai cara, menunjukkan bukti-bukti yang kupunya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam tak mau tahu!'_

"..."

_'__Dia sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai bajingan itu sejak awal mereka bertemu. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sangat senang ketika aku tahu dari Channie kalau kau mencintainya. Aku pikir aku bisa mendekatkanmu padanya agar dia bisa berpaling dari orang itu. Tapi apa? Kau terlalu pengecut!'_

"Aku menunggu saat yang tepat waktu itu, _Hyung_. Tapi ternyata..."

_'__Menunggu kau mendatangi Kyungsoo itu sama dengan menunggu kucing bersayap, Jongin-ah. Entah kapan, dan aku sangat bersyukur dengan kejadian ini. Tolong kau manfaatkan kesempatan ini baik-baik! Arraseo?!'_

"Tapi mengapa kau mengatakan padanya jika aku ini playboy, _Hyung_? Kau menyamakanku dengan aktor pendek itu. Kau menyebalkan sekali..." Jongin tanpa sadar merajuk.

_'__Ya! Jika tidak begitu mana mau dia menemuimu! Menurutmu aku harus mendeskripsikan bagaimana lagi tentangmu? Kim Jongin yang baik hati yang dengan sangat pengecutnya tidak berani mengambil cinta sejatinya yang telah lebih dulu bernaung di bawah lindungan sayap Lucifer yang mempesona?'_

"Aku bukan pengecut, _Hyung_. Apa kau kira aku setega itu harus menghancurkan kebahagiaannya? Aku melihatnya sendiri, _Hyung_. Mereka saling mencintai. Menurutmu aku bisa apa? Jangankan menyukaiku, mengenalku saja dia tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar sudah kalah telak. Aku mencintainya disaat dia sudah lebih dulu mencintai orang lain. Kau pikir bagaimana hancurnya aku saat itu? Aku sangat menyesal terlambat mengenalnya"

_'__Ne, aku tahu. Kau mulai berganti-ganti pacar sejak saat itu...'_

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan mereka, _Hyung_. Mereka yang memaksaku. Aku bukan pria berhati batu yang akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat seorang gadis menangis padaku."

_'__Itulah kelemahanmu, bodoh! Orang tidak tahu jika kau sebenarnya tidak berkencan dengan mereka, kau tidak tidur dengan mereka, kau tidak mencintai mereka. Orang tidak tahu itu, Jongin-ah! Makanya karena kebodohanmu itu aku dengan senang hati menyebutmu seorang player... hahaha'_

"Cih, tertawalah sepuasmu. Doakan aku, _Hyung_. Semoga Kyungie bisa berpaling padaku."

_'__Ne. Selama beberapa hari ini Joonmyeon akan ke Osaka dan kau harus bisa membuat Kyungsoo jatuh padamu. Kau tentu tidak mau dia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada bajingan itu, kan?'_

"Tentu saja tidak, _Hyung_! Akan kubunuh iblis itu jika dia berani menyentuh Kyungsoo!"

_'__Bagus..sekarang kau lakukan apa yang terbaik menurutmu. Jaga Kyungsoo. Mengerti!'_

"..."

'Oi hitam! Kau mendengarku?'

"..."

_'__Jongin-ah!'_

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Kupastikan dia aman dari si brengsek itu. Aku janji!"

_'__Bagus! Itu baru Kkamjongku yang tampan. Okelah, sudah dulu. Sepupumu akan datang sebentar lagi dan aku mau siap-siap dulu, you know? Hot date...ahahaha'_

"Terserahlah. Suka-suka kalian. Bilang Dobi jangan pulang malam-malam! Aku tidak mau bibi menginterogasiku lagi..."

_'__Baiklah, sayang. Fighting! Byeeeee...mmuaachhh~'_

_Tuutt...ttuuutt...ttuutt..._

Jongin menganga dengan tidak elit setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Bukan karena orang centil di seberang sana yang seenaknya memutus sambungan tanpa menunggu salam Jongin, tapi karena kalimat provokatifnya yang menyebalkan lahir dan batin. Astaga...jika sepupu bertelinga layarnya itu tahu, celakalah dia! Bisa habis dia disumpah serapahi oleh jerapah yang terkutuk karena berwajah tampan itu. Mengingat betapa posesifnya si Dobi pada Tjabe-nya..._Aigooo_...

Setelah dua kali menarik nafas dalam, Jongin bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangga lantai dua dengan segelas _orange_ jus yang tadi dia niatkan untuk Kyungsoo. Ahh, _baydewey_, sedang apa si kecil itu sekarang? Jongin melirik jam digital ponselnya, ternyata hampir 20 menit dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di kamarnya. _Yeah_, waktu yang cukup untuk menemukan kotak ajaib miliknya yang berisi segala macam pose dan ekspresi wajah seorang _namja_ bermata bulat yang dia _stalk_ hampir setengah tahun ini. Si tampan itu langsung berubah pias dan dia memilih berlari untuk segera sampai di kamarnya. Antisipasi! Mencegah lebih baik daripada _bla bla bla bla_. Ya, kan?

_'__Cklek'_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Jongin langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang menggiurkan!

Kyungsoo tergeletak –_telentang_- pasrah di atas ranjangnya dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. _Omoo_...si kecil ternyata tertidur. Jongin melangkah mendekat dan senyum tampannya terkembang. Pemandangan bibir _shape_ M yang sedikit membuka itu sungguh mengagumkan. Tampak sangat _cute_ dan...mengundang.

Jongin meletakkan jus yang dia bawa ke atas nakas. Dengan pelan dia duduk di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo. Sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur _namja_ itu. Tangan kirinya terulur, mengusap lembut rambut hitam nan lebat itu. Luapan kebahagiaan langsung merambati dadanya.

"Andai kau tahu, aku ini hanyalah seorang pecundang yang berkedok sebagai playboy...karenamu." Jongin mulai bermonolog.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Aku terlalu pengecut untuk meraihmu waktu itu...dan aku menyesali semuanya saat aku tahu kau sudah tak sendiri lagi." sorot matanya yang tajam itu tampak meredup namun rasa cinta yang begitu tulus masih terpancar jelas.

"Aku menyesal...namun aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu dengan masuk secara tiba-tiba dalam hidupmu. Tapi... mengapa harus dia, Kyung? Mengapa harus si brengsek itu? Aku sangat senang saat melihatmu mendatangiku, tapi setelah aku tahu maksudmu yang sebenarnya, aku sakit. Mengapa kau harus mati-matian ingin melakukan hal ini demi dia? Semua orang tahu dia brengsek, Kyung. Mengapa kau harus menutup mata dan hatimu dari semua itu?" suara lirih itu bergetar berbaur emosi.

"Apa kau tahu setiap saat aku harus meyakinkan hatiku jika dia sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik untukmu? Tapi, setelah aku mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun _Hyung_, aku rasa aku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga!" tangan Jongin terkepal dengan rahang menegang. Tampaknya emosi mulai melingkupi _namja_ tampan itu. Tidak lama...karena beberapa detik kemudian keteduhan _orbs_ itu kembali.

"Kau tidak harus seperti ini, Kyung. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan semua ini. Tidak ada jaminan dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu setelah kau memberikan semua padanya..."

"Kyungie-ah...Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kuharap kau memilihku...suatu hari nanti. _Saranghaeyo_, Do Kyungsoo..."

Jongin merundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir merah Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat lembut, tanpa ada tekanan yang berarti. Jongin menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta terpendamnya pada Kyungsoo selama ini melalui penyatuan bibir itu. Tanpa dia tahu, Kyungsoo sekarang tengah tersenyum bahagia di alam mimpinya, karena _namja_ beraroma _Musk_ _Green tea_ dalam mimpinya itu kini tengah memagut lembut bibirnya dalam suatu lumatan penuh gairah yang memabukkan.

Setelah cukup lama mencecap sedikit rasa bibir itu. Jongin melepas pagutannya. Bersyukur karena Kyungsoo tertidur sangat pulas. Apa si kecil itu benar-benar kelelahan?

Jongin menatap ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada di dekatnya. Niat Jongin tadi hanya ingin menaruhnya di atas nakas, namun belum sempat sampai di nakas itu layar ponsel menyala disusul getaran yang halus. Jongin kembali mendekatkan ponsel itu padanya dan langsung membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu tanpa permisi.

_'__My Love Myeonnie'_

Tanpa sadar dia berdecih saat membaca nama kontak si pengirim. Ternyata kekasih brengsek Kyungsoo.

_'__Kau tidak ingin aku kecewa padamu 'kan sayang? Jadi jangan bertingkah amcam-macam. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik. jangan sampai mengecewakanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu oleh karena itu aku menginginkanmu'_

Begitulah isi pesan yang baru saja masuk itu. Jongin _scroll _ke atas. Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua bahas dan Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat setelah paham maksud dari semua pesan-pesan itu. Kyungsoo mengatakan ketidaksiapannya untuk melakukan seks dan dia juga mengatakan jika dia merasa takut untuk itu namun Joonmyeon membujuk dengan segala upaya untuk membuat Kyungsoo tetap memenuhi keinginannya dan yang terakhir Joonmyeon mengancam si kecil itu. Sudah pasti Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengecewakan Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk menyakiti seseorang.

"Brengsek! Kita lihat saja nanti! Kau atau aku yang akan menang..." ujarnya mendesis dengan senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya. Penuh keyakinan yang tinggi untuk menang, Jongin dengan santai mematikan ponsel perak itu. Menatap wajah tidur Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya. Jongin mengusap lembut hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus meninggalkannya, _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu..." lirihnya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang. Jongin memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk tidur. Tak butuh waktu banyak, deru nafas teraturnya mulai samar terdengar. Jongin terlelap tanpa tahu jika Kyungsoo bergerak makin merapat ke tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Jongin tanpa dia juga sadari karena saat ini, dalam mimpinya, sosok pria yang selalu memberikan Kyungsoo kenikmatan bercinta itu tengah merengkuh kuat tubuhnya dalam kehangatan kulit coklatnya yang polos serta memagutnya lembut dalam kecupan basah yang menggetarkan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

.

-oOOo-

.

**10.05 KST, Kantin Gedung D Universitas SOPA**

Seorang _namja_ manis tampak duduk termenung di sebuah meja di pojokan. Bongkahan-bongkahan es dalam minumannya sudah mulai meleleh berbaur dengan cairan coklat kehitaman di dalam gelas bening yang ada di depannya.

Seperti ayam sakit, _namja_ itu terlihat lelah dengan hela nafas berat yang sesekali terdengar. Keningnya terkadang berkerut dengan mata menyorot tajam. Kadang juga menatap kosong ke arah entah kemana dengan wajah kuyu yang membuat setiap orang mendadak lesu saat memandangnya.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

"Eung..."

Jawaban bernada hambar yang diterima si suara pertama jelas membuat pelipis si cantik ber-_eyeliner_ itu berkedut sebal dan dengan tanpa berpri-kepala-an bukunya yang cukup tebal itu diadunya dengan kepala hitam yang tadi menjawabnya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Ini sakit!" teriak si kecil marah. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kuat. Belum lagi cairan cola yang tadi menumpuk penuh dalam gelasnya kini harus terbuang sia-sia karena efek guncangan dari penistaan yang kepalanya dapatkan tadi.

"Sakit? _Aigoo._..syukurlah. ternyata kau masih hadir di dunia ini, Kyungsoo-ah. Tadi kukira nyawamu sudah hampir melayang, jadi aku sengaja memukulmu agar kau tidak jadi pergi meninggalkanku sendiri..." ucapnya lebay dengan langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo tanpa peduli simpang empat yang parkir di dahi pria itu.

"Hei, Baekhyunie, geser sedikit..." sebuah suara bass yang –_uhuk _– seksi itu membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo beralih fokus. Oh, ternyata sahabat centilnya ini tidak datang sendiri. Ada tiang imut bertelinga panjang yang menemaninya. Si mata bulat bersuara om-om itu terlihat makin tampan dengan topi biru _Supreme_ dan jaket baseball warna senada yang dia kenakan. Ahh, andai tak ada si cabe unyu yang tengah bergelayut di lengannya ini, Kyungsoo pasti dengan sukacita telah mengulurkan jari-jari indahnya untuk menarik pipi putih _namja_ bak supermodel itu.

"Ya! Jangan tatap Yeollie seperti itu! Lihat! Dia ketakutan! Matamu itu terlalu horor untuk jadi kenyataan, Kyungie-ah!"

Ohh ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala coklat karamel itu dengan hentakan bernada beat yang menggetarkan kalbu.

Aa-aa, tolong jangan bahas irama beat, hiphop, ataupun sebangsanya itu di sini sekarang. Lihat. Kyungsoo kembali jadi tak bergairah...

Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan drastis air muka Kyungsoo jadi semakin bingung. Tingkah _namja_ yang berstatus sahabat baiknya itu memang sangat aneh dari pagi tadi. Sudah datangnya telat, melamun di kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, dan sekarang kembali melamun seperti ayam bodoh. Chanyeol yang sadar akan kebingungan kekasihnya itu segera memberikan kode pada Baekhyun agar bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, _waeyo_? Kau ada masalah?"

Mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo segera menatap melas _namja_ itu dengan sorot mata penuh kekalutan.

"Baekkie-ah...bagaimana ini?"

"Joonmyeon?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, _"Joonmyeon dan Kim Jongin"_ batinnya menambahkan.

"Aku sudah bertemu Jongin kemarin dan setelah mendapat sedikit penjelasannya, aku malah semakin takut, Baekhyun-ah. Aku katakan pada Joonmyeon jika kau belum siap, tapi dia malah jadi kecewa padaku. Dia bilang aku harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin dia kecewa. Aku harus bagaimana? Apalagi tadi pagi aku –" Kyungsoo menghentikan seketika ucapannya.

_'__Apa harus kukatakan juga? Tapi aku maluuuuu'_

"Tadi pagi? _Wae_? Mengapa tadi pagi?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Ah...itu...b-bukan apa-apa..." balas Kyungsoo cepat yang justru membuat Baekhyun yakin ada yang _namja_ itu sembunyikan darinya.

_'__Mungkin berhubungan dengan Jongin'_ pikir Baekhyun dan segera setelah itu smirk menyebalkan terpajang di bibir tipisnya dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia melihat semua itu meski hanya 1 detik.

"Kau harus tegas menentukan jalan hidupmu, Kyung. Jangan setengah-setengah seperti ini. Kemarin-kemarin kau sangat yakin akan melakukannya sampai apapun nasehatku tidak ada yang kau dengarkan. Sekarang juga kau harus bisa bersikap seperti itu. Kau harus yakinkan hatimu. Jika 'iya' katakan 'iya. Jika 'tidak' katakan 'tidak'! Jangan menyiksa otakmu yang tidak seberapa itu dengan memikirkan hal-hal konyol seperti in!"

Kyungsoo tertunduk mendengar omelan Baekhyun. Dia tahu. Seharusnya dia bisa meyakinkan hatinya. Bukankah dia sudah berjalan sejauh ini karena yakin pada _namja_ bernama Joonmyeon itu?

"_Fyi_, seks itu bukan standar ukuran cinta seseorang, Kyungie-ah. Seks itu dilakukan dengan persetujuan hati kedua belah pihak. Tanpa ada rasa terpaksa sedikitpun. Jika semua itu sudah ada, maka barulah seks itu akan menjadi menyenangkan. Jika tidak, maka itu hanya akan merugikanmu. Menyiksamu. Apalagi jika orang itu nantinya bukanlah jodohmu..."

Tersentak, Kyungsoo langsung menatap tepat di bulatan sipit Baekhyun. Kata-kata itu lebih kurang sama dengan apa yang Jongin katakan padanya kemarin.

_'__Jongin...'_

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin Joonmyeon adalah cinta sejatimu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, maksudku begini, aku tahu jika kau memang sudah lama menyukainya sejak kita sama-sama masih mahasiswa baru dan kau bahkan mencintainya meski kau tahu reputasi buruknya di kampus ini, dan aku berpikir apakah hubunganmu dan Jonnmyeon ini memang untuk selamanya atau...yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia."

"Tapi Baek, dia tidak seperti yang –"

"Berhenti membelanya. Jangan tutup mata hatimu, Kyung. Belajar untuk menerima pendapat orang. Aku mengatakan semua tentangnya selama ini bukan karena aku membencinya atau karena aku tidak menyetujui kalian. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku sayang padamu, Kyungsoo-ah."

"..."

"Apa selama di Osaka dia menghubungimu?" suara bass Chanyeol itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serempak menatapnya. Ternyata mereka beberapa saat tadi sempat melupakan keberadaan tiang bendera yang imut itu. Chanyeol menatap dengan sinar _kepo_ di mata bulatnya.

"_Ne_, dia menghubungiku tapi baru kemarin. Dia bilang jika sinyal di sana susah dan tarif telepon mahal..." tuturnya polos yang membuat pasangan ChanBaek ingin menjedotkan kepala mereka masing-masing di dinding terdekat.

_'__Kenapa ada makhluk sebodoh ini, Ya Tuhan!'_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

'_Sejak kapan orang yang punya black card seperti dia mengeluhkan tarif telepon?'_ Chanyeol ikut merutuk.

Kyungsoo yang melihat keduanya menghela nafas panjang hanya bisa kebingungan. _'Ada apa sih?'_ pikirnya bodoh dan memilih menyeruput colanya yang tadi sempat tumpah. Tanpa dia sadari, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tukar kode dengan kerlingan mata mereka.

"Kyung, kami pulang dulu, _ne_..."

"Eh? Kau tidak mau menungguiku latihan hari ini, Baek?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie sayang. Tapi Channie hari ini memaksaku menemaninya..." ratap Baekhyun yang jelas pura-pura dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Mengapa menatapku seperti itu. Hal yang wajar kan jika seseorang ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya? Aku sangat merindukan tubuh Baby Baek-ku hari ini..." sahut Chanyeol frontal yang membuat sepasang mata itu terbeliak.

"Astaga...sejak kapan Channie –ku yang manis jadi mesum seperti ini? Oh Tuhan, Baek. Kau benar-benar sukses mengajarinya. Mengapa kau tidak mau mengajariku, eoh!" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal pada Baekhyun yang dianggapnya lalai 'mengurus'dirinya yang notabene sahabat Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apanya yang mengajari! Itu namanya naluri alami seorang _seme_, Kyung! Aku hanya seorang _uke_ yang bertugas menerima semua fantasi liarnya..." kekah tawa mesum itu seketika mengalun kelaur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo merinding dan kekasih raksasanya itu menanggapi dengan tawa khas om-omnya yang menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, kami pulang dulu. Semangat 'latihan'nya ya, Kyungie sayang" ucap Baekhyun melambaikan tangan. Tersenyum menggoda dengan menekankan kata 'latihan' sedemikan rupa dengan nada aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung menyadari jika _namja_ centil itu bukan menyemangatinya untuk latihan olah vokal siang nanti. Tapi untuk latihan berbahayanya dengan Kim Jongin.

_Ahh...nama itu lagi..._

Setiap kali nama itu melintas di benaknya, kecamuk pikiran yang muncul sedari pagi tadi kembali terulang di kepalanya. Kyungsoo pusing.

.

.

**Flashback**

Kamar Jongin pukul 06.30 KST

Kyungsoo mengucek pelan matanya saat bias sang surya memaksa masuk dengan mengetuk hangat kelopaknya yang indah. Dia menguap sebentar, membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap pelan, kemudian mengernyit dengan mata menyipit saat samar-samar merasakan kehangatan ganjil menerpa pucuk kepalanya. Kyungsoo mendongak.

_'__Oh Ya Tuhan!'_

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit histeris ketika melihat rupa orang yang tidur di sebelahnya jika dia tidak segera ingat apa yang dia alami kemarin sore. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah dia tenang. Tapi kondisi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena saat dia kembali menoleh pada sosok tersebut, dia menyadari jika...sosok itu tidak memakai bajunya!

Polos!

_Topless!_

Hal terparahnya adalah aroma jantan itu yang langsung menyergap hidung Kyungsoo. Dia mengerang panik. Wajahnya memerah. Sekilas dia mengingat akan kenyamanan yang menyelubunginya semalam sehingga dia bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Apakah ini penyebabnya? Tak bisa Kyungsoo pungkiri, aroma tubuh yang sama dengan aroma yang melanglang buana dalam mimpinya itu sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi dirinya dan Kyungsoo terus mendambanya.

_'__Blush'_

Wajahnya sontak memerah. Kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya semalam. Dia merasakan pria perkasa dalam mimpinya itu mencumbunya mesra. Membelai tubuhnya penuh kelembutan, tak lupa pagutan basahnya yang dalam.

_Oh my God!_

"Ngghh~"

Satu lenguhan terdengar menyadarkan fantasi panas Kyungsoo. Tampaknya pria seksi kecoklatan itu akan segera bangkit dari alam semunya. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menggeliat dengan cara paling erotis yang pernah Kyungsoo tahu. Kedua fokus lensanya langsung tanpa malu mengarah pada miniatur tenda yang ada di selangkangan Jongin saat benda itu terekspos di balik sarangnya karena selimutnya yang tertarik.

_'__Deg'_

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Bukan karena benda pusaka yang sedang _turn on_ itu. Tapi karena secara tak sengaja Kyungsoo mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah bawah ketiak kiri Jongin. Ada sesuatu seperti bekas luka yang mengering dengan bentuk agak memanjang di sana. Waktu pertama bertemu kemarin Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya, mungkin karena tertutup oleh gumpalan kekar di lengan Jongin. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo lama tercenung. Tapi karena sebuah kilasan memori kembali menghadiri benaknya.

Dalam mimpi basahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia ingat dia pernah menggigit bawah ketiak _namja_-nya saat kenikmatan yang bergulung-gulung menghantamnya. Dia ingat dia menancapkan beberapa gigi sehatnya di lapisan coklat yang beraroma _manly_ itu saat pelepasan mani-nya terjadi.

Dalam mimpi itu, Kyungsoo menatap luka berdarah yang ia buat dengan penuh penyesalan namun seakan tak terasa sama sekali _namja_ yang dia gigit malah terus menyodok _manhole_nya brutal hingga rongga bawahnya menghangat dan dia terbangun dari mimpinya.

_'__Mengapa bisa sama?'_ pikir Kyungsoo mencoba mencari jawaban atas keganjilan itu.

"_Wae_? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu! Kau menakutkan!" ujar si pemilik keseksian yang tak diketahui Kyungsoo kapan sadarnya.

"Emm..anu...itu..."

"Anu? _Wae_? Kau mau anu-ku ini? Kurasa sudah cukup kenyal untuk kau kulum jika kau mau.."

"_Mwo_?! Ya! B-Bukan itu..." ringis Kyungsoo memerah. Jongin terbahak karena berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa? Cepatlah! Aku ingin segera menidurkan adikku. Ini sakit sekali, kau tahu..." ucap Jongin tanpa malu sambil menunjuk lantang pada 'telunjuk' bawahnya. Kyungsoo makin memerah mendengar semua itu. Dengan segera di berdehem kuat untuk menyetabilkan gejolak jiwanya.

"Ah...itu...luka yang di situ itu, bagaimana bisa kau..." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah ketiak kiri Jongin. _Namja_ itu menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Ohh...luka ini." Jongin yang paham mengangkat tangan kirinya dan langsung menunjuk luka yang sudah kering di sana. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bangun dan luka itu sudah mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin ada serangga cukup besar menggigitku. Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak pernah memakai baju saat tidur." Jongin tampak menjelaskan dengan tersipu malu. Kyungsoo tercekat melihatnya.

"O, oh...begitu..."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Ah..._aniya_..."

"Aku ada kelas sampai pukul 3 nanti. Kita akan mulai pelajaran kita setelah itu. Aku akan menjemputmu..."

"_N-Ne_..."

"_Hyung_ juga ada kelas pagi ini, kan? Ayo berangkat bersama. Aku mandi dulu..."

Jongin-pun beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan sedikit berjinjit guna mengatasi nyeri di selangkangannya yang terasa seperti batu. Kyungsoo hanya terpaku menatap tubuh setengah telanjang Jongin dari belakang. Sesaat tadi ketika Jongin mengibaskan selimut yang sempat menutupi tubuhnya, aroma menggoda parfum itu kembali menyapa dengan kuat ke dalam hidungnya. Kepala Kyungsoo pening lagi...

"Mungkinkah..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_Update –agak- cepaaaaaattttttt_

_Come ini! #clapclapclapclapclapclap_

_Warning! Warning! Warning!_

_*dibakar*_

_Ahaha...Nah, pasti di sini sudah taulah ya siapa itu yang masuk dalam kategori 'Mungkinkah' nya Kyungsoo? Sikit-sikit tanda tanya kalian kejawab._

_Oh ya, maaf jika belum bisa bales rifyu kalian, tapi aku baca semuanya koq meski sinyal morat marit. Ciyussss..._

**_Thanks pake banged-banged ama:_**

_Overact, beng beng max, bakpao96, Kim YeHyun, julihrc, ohmydeer, thelostisland35, Guest, dhiyavella, pcyms7, 1004baekkie, alietha doll, cuwon, Areundawo, taufikunn9, lalatpucing, Kyungie Baby, Seoglyu Yeowang, didinsoo, zee konstantin, mian the fujo, GuestGuestGuest, Maple fujoshi2309, KyuvilHundsome, zheazhiioott, Jung Eunhee, ShinJiWoo920202, adindaptr1524, Kim Leera, & semua yang udah fav & follow nih ff rancu. _

_Makasih banged ya semuanya. Mohon rifyunya lagi untuk chap ini. Saya gak minta duit lohhh, cuma minta jejak tangan kalian. Meski cuma jejak tangan dalam 1 kata tapi udah munculin puluhan bahkan ratusan impuls semangat buat aku yang sering banged drop tiba-tiba ini. Hiks..._

_**Gamsahaeyo all m(_ _)m**_

_Chap ini sebenarnya masih panjang, tapi terpaksa ku 'cut' karena kepanjangan banged. Gilak. Aku j pusing kalo baca dari awal chap, mana lum selesai pula. Kapanlah lagi mau dipublish kalau begitu? Bisa jamuran dan busuk nih FF nanti..._

_Mohon bersabar yah untuk chap 4. Untuk yang udh kemakan php ku di chap 1 yang bilang nih cuma bakal 3 or 4 chap, aku deep bow ma kalian cz aq juga gak tau ternyata bisa panjang begini. Maaf yah, semoga kalian masih betah bacanya...eheeee_

_Salam sayang,_

_HyunChan2509_

_(Baturaja, 25 Jan 2015)_


	4. Get Ready Now

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

(_Get ready now..._)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/M**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, cerita menggelikan, pasaran, Boys Love, 18+ dialog, bahasa suka-suka dan mesum. NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L~**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi ruang latihan vokalnya dengan muka malas. Latihan baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi tapi karena dia tidak ada tujuan, diputuskannyalah untuk bertapa di ruangan sejuk ini sembari melamun. _Yeah_, tepatnya melamunkan Jongin...

"Mengapa bisa begini? Mungkinkah mereka sama? Tapi...tidak mungkin 'kan?"

.

_Sunday is gloomy  
>the hours are slumberless<br>dearest the shadows  
>I live with are numberless<em>

.

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo terperangah karena tiba-tiba mendengar nyanyian seseorang. Baru sadar jika dia tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Saat menoleh ke belakangnya, seorang _namja_ berambut coklat tua dengan kulit putih tampak duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sofa di sana.

_Little white flowers  
>will never awaken you,<br>not where the dark coach  
>of sorrow has taken you<em>

_Angels have no thought  
>of ever returning you<br>would they be angry  
>if I thought of joining you?<em>

_Gloomy Sunday_

Alunan merdu tadi kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo menganga heboh. _'Bagaimana bisa dia begitu menghayati lagu itu?'_ ucapnya membatin saat melihat _namja_ yang sedang menyanyi itu menutup matanya dengan gestur tubuh yang begitu menjiwai.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah, _sih_. Kyungsoo tidak akan merinding sedemikian rupa jika _namja_ berkebangsaan Cina itu menyanyikan lagu yang 'umum' meski itu _rock_, _ballad_ ataupun _pop mellow_ sekalipun, Kyungsoo tidak akan melongo. Malah mungkin dia akan sangat menikmati mengingat yang sedang bernyanyi itu adalah salah satu dari 4 _best _vokal di kampusnya. Tapi ini...

.

_Gloomy Sunday  
>with shadows I spend it all<br>my heart and I  
>have decided to end it all<em>

_Soon there'll be prayers  
>and candles are lit, I know<br>let them not weep  
>let them know, that I'm glad to go<em>

_._

Apakah kalian tahu lagu itu?

Jika kau mendengar iramanya maka kau mungkin akan bergidik _ngeri_ seperti Kyungsoo sekarang ini.

**_Gloomy Sunday_**

Ingat?

Ya...

Lagu mistis melegenda, yang menjadi _backsound_ dari beberapa kasus bunuh diri di berbagai belahan dunia. Lagu yang sempat menuai kontroversi di Hungaria karena kasus kematian yang mengiringinya. Lagu yang sekarang menjadi cukup tabu dan mengerikan untuk dilantunkan. Bahkan beberapa penyanyi mengaku menolak mendendangkan lagu itu meski untuk satu kata.

Tapi...

Mengapa _namja_ itu bisa dengan tanpa beban menyanyikannya sepenuh hati?

Aura kelam perlahan-lahan menyelubungi ruang latihan itu. Suhu ruangan-pun terasa semakin dingin. Entah hanya karena ketakutan Kyungsoo saja atau karena memang ada yang menurunkan suhu ruangan? Tapi siapa?

_._

_Death is a dream  
>for in death I'm caressing you<br>with the last breath of my soul  
>I'll be blessing you<em>

_Gloomy Sunday_

_Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
>I wake and I find you asleep<br>on deep in my heart, dear_

_._

Kyungsoo diam untuk beberapa saat. "Ah iya! Benar juga..." serunya riang saat teringat sesuatu yang terasa bisa melegakan sedikit hidupnya. Kyungsoo beranjak mendekat. Langkahnya lambat-lambat, entah karena apa, hanya merasa perlu saja melakukan yang seperti itu.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menaruh bokong seksinya di sebelah si _namja _penyanyi. Sedikit berjarak, namun tidak terbilang jauh. Hanya dalam hitungan penggaris anak sekolah.

"Yixing-ah.."

Kyungsoo mulai menyapa _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Yixing itu. Tapi tak ada respon. Malah nyanyian horor itu terus berlanjut.

"Yixing-ah!"

Intonasi Kyungsoo mulai ditinggikan, menepuk sekali pundak _namja_ itu, namun dia masih saja khusyuk dengan melodi kematiannya. Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Mati gaya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih menunggu sampai lagu itu selesai sambil melirihkan doa-doa selamat dalam hatinya. Semoga setan-setan dan seluruh kerabatnya tidak ada mendekat dalam radius 5 km dari mereka. _Amiinn._

Haha. Ternyata, si –_katanya_– pemberani dan tidak percaya hantu itu ketakutan juga.

.

_Darling, I hope  
>that my dream hasn't haunted you<br>my heart is telling you  
>how much I wanted you<em>

_Gloomy Sunday_

_It's absolutely gloomy Sunday_

_._

Akhirnya lagu itu selesai. "Zhang Yixing..." kali ini Kyungsoo kembali mencoba memanggil namun dengan nada tanya pertanda dia ragu akan keeksisan jiwa _namja_ Cina bermarga Zhang itu.

Setelah bait terakhir dia lantunkan, _namja_ bernama Yixing itu menghirup nafas dalam. Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh antisipasi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian mata indah nan sayu itu terbuka, menatap kosong kearah depannya, menoleh dengan efek slow motion ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu...

"_Wae?_" tanyanya datar dan sangat halus. Kyungsoo makin bergidik. Jika keperluan akan _namja_ itu tidak hadir dalam benaknya beberapa saat lalu, Kyungsoo pasti akan mengutuk dirinya yang dengan begitu berani datang pada _namja_ beraroma suram ini.

"Hari sangat indah, cuaca juga sangat cerah. Mengapa kau harus menggantung awan-awan hitam dan abu-abu ini di kepalamu, manis?" ujarnya lagi masih dengan suara yang sangat halus. Tangan kanannya terulur mengibas pelan udara di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo beberapa saat, lalu beralih ke sekitar telinganya. Mata sayunya itu menatap fokus ke arah yang tengah dia sentuh. Nampak aneh, bukan? Kyungsoo hanya mampu termangu dengan mata menggemaskannya.

"Apa yang tengah membebanimu, sayang?" tanyanya setelah selesai membersihkan 'awan-awan' Kyungsoo. Jangan mengira jika _namja_ ini sedang menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata 'sayang' nya. Percayalah, dia melakukan itu pada semua orang, dengan wajah malam 30-nya. Kyungsoo yang merasa jiwa Yixing sudah siap diajak bicara, segera mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Ehm, begini. Aku ingin bertanya padamu..." Yixing mengerjap pelan.

"Ini tentang mimpi..." dan segera setelah kata terakhir itu terdengar, pria ber_dimple_ itu langsung meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat-erat di dadanya. Ekspresi kebahagiaan nampak sangat jelas di wajahnya yang _ahaa_ ternyata sangat manis saat tersenyum.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang mempercayai kemampuanku. Aku kira kalian selama ini menganggapku sebagai manusia yang aneh, ternyata kau percaya padaku...senangnyaaaa," ucapnya riang tanpa tahu _inner_ Kyungsoo manggut-manggut membenarkan semua kalimatnya.

Dari 49 mahasiswa di kelas Kyungsoo, hanya 0 orang yang beranggapan Zhang Yixing itu 'normal'. _Yeha_, kau mengertilah maksudku. Tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo butuh keanehannya –_atau keunikan_- nya itu saat ini.

"Begini...aku mau tanya. Apa...apakah ada artinya jika kau terus menerus memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang tiap kali kau tertidur? Aku bingung, Yixing-ah. Mimpiku itu terus berulang dan sekarang aku menemukan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpiku. Aku harus bagaimana?" jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada kefrustasiannya. Yixing mengerjap tanpa arti.

"Bolehkah aku tahu mimpimu itu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mencoba melihatnya..." ujar pemuda itu menjawab keraguan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya meluncurlah cerita seru dan mesum itu dari mulut Kyungsoo. Cerita yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh pasangan _happy virus_ sahabatnya dan sekarang Yixing menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya.

Selama Kyungsoo bercerita, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah cenayang muda itu, bahkan kening mulusnya tak sekalipun mengerut. Tetap konsisten. Datar. Namun sesungguhnya dia menyimak dengan baik. Kyungsoo lega _namja_ di hadapannya itu tidak menertawainya dan ceritapun bergulir semakin lancar.

"Begitulah. Yixing-ah. Harus bagaimana? Apa maksudnya?"

Yixing memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Berulang-ulang selama hampir lebih dari 10 detik. Setelah itu, mata sayunya terbuka perlahan. Tampak menerawang. Sangat jauh.

"_Chaos_..."

"?"

"Berkabut, gelap..."

"_W-waeyo_, Yixing-ah?" Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan. Yixing yang mendengar suara kliennya yang mencicit perlahan beralih menatapnya. Dapat dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau masih tersesat, sayang. Tepat di depan gerbang yang sudah terbuka... "

"Apa...maksudmu?"

"Refleksi...Seperti bercermin di air jernih...Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Eh? Ba-Bayanganku tentu saja..." jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Ada nada tidak pasti dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Yixing menggerakkan tangannya mengusap surai Kyungsoo yang kelam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkap bayangmu hanya dengan sekali pandang."

"Bias bagian dasar akan lebih mendominasi...memanipulasi sang bayangan. Terlebih bila sepoi angin memanggil sang riak, maka 'dia' akan semakin mengabur, pecah dan hilang. Yang akan kau dapati hanyalah serpihan mika-mika yang abstrak. Saat itu, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Tidak ada. Kau hanya perlu bersabar. Menunggu alam kembali tenang sambil memfokuskan mata...lalu lihatlah...'dia' akan kembali menjadi bayangmu. Saat ini, Sang Pencipta tengah menuntunmu...membuka kotak pandora itu..."

Kedua tangan Yixing menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mengunci fokus mereka. Kyungsoo terdiam gugup. _Namja_ itu takut mendapati ekspresi yang begitu mengintimidasi dari _namja_ ber_dimple_ itu.

"Mimpi adalah bayangan dan air adalah kau. Hanya itu yang perlu kau perhatikan. Semua yang menyertai selain itu adalah angin. Kau hanya sedang terperangkap dalam gelombangmu. Menikmati lambungan yang terjadi tanpa tahu di mana penghujung kau akan terhempas."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud kalimat panjang Yixing itu. Terdengar sia-sia menurutnya. Namun, seolah mengerti kebingungan pemuda di depannya, _namja_ manis berambut _auburn_ itu mendaratkan jemarinya di kerutan kening Kyungsoo. Mengusapnya lembut hingga perlahan menghilang.

"Gunakan mata hatimu. Satu jawaban terarahkan dari semua gambaran yang sudah kau dapatkan. Tarik garis lurus, maka kotak pandora itu akan terbuka. Biarkan nurani menuntunmu karena hanya dia yang mampu untuk membimbingmu menuju gerbang itu..."

"Tidakkah...kau...bisa membantuku?" tanyanya gusar, merasa harapannya tertolong semakin tipis. Yixing tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membantumu, sayang. Hanya kau...kau sendirilah yang mampu membuka kotak pandora itu. Jangan salah memilih jalan. Teruslah dalam titian setapak yang sudah gerbang itu tunjukkan padamu. Jika kau berhasil, maka _sang merpati_ akan menyambutmu. Temui dia, dengan seluruh penyerahan diri..."

"Ap-Apa maksudmu? Jadi...jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Yixing-ah," Kyungsoo berujar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada...hanya perlu hati yang lurus untuk menjawab semuanya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah..._sang merpati_ ada di dekatmu..."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"_Sang merpati_..."

.

-oOOo-

.

Sementara itu, dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi kaca, 4 orang _namja_ duduk dalam satu _spot_ di lantai. Keempatnya duduk berdekatan, berhadapan dalam alur melingkar. Satu di antaranya memegang kertas di tangannya ragu sementara tiga lainnya menatap penuh antisipasi.

"Apa kalian yakin ini akan menghentikannya?" tanya yang memegang kertas menyorot tiga orang itu bergantian.

"Aku sangat yakin, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu, Luhan _Hyung_ saja tidak bisa menjalani semua itu. memang terasa mudah dengan semua penjelasan-penjelasan itu, namun percayalah, tidak ada yang bisa melalui semuanya. Syaratnya hanya satu, kau harus benar-benar mempersiapkan kontrol dirimu dengan baik." jelas _namja_ berkulit paling pucat di antaranya 4 orang itu. Miskinnya ekspresi yang ia miliki di dukung penuh oleh wajahnya yang datar dan jika tidak mengenal dia lebih dekat maka kau hanya akan melihat selimut kepongahan yang menyelubunginya. Tapi percayalah, jika kau sudah akrab dengannya dan dia menganggapmu sahabat, seperti Jongin, maka kau akan akan melihat semua bakat mesum yang terbentuk secara alami dalam tubuh _namja_ yang sialnya sangat tampan itu. Tinggi, tampan, jago _dance_. Siapa yang menolak?

"Sehun benar, Jongin-ah. Aku juga tak kuat. Aku hanya bisa bertahan setengah jalan..." gerutu seorang lagi yang berwajah mungil nan cantik dengan eyeliner-nya yang menggoda. Dia menggerutu dengan wajah tertekuk yang sangat lucu hingga menggugah selera Yoda jangkung di sebelahnya untuk melumat sekilas bibir _pouty_ itu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun (korban, 22 th) melayangkan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada Chanyeol (tersangka, 21 th), namun si pelaku malah tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat adegan 17+ itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi...jika dia terus serius seperti kemarin, entah mengapa aku yakin 3 point ini bisa dia lewati, _Hyung_..." ujarnya melas pada Baekhyun.

"Karena itu usahakan agar dia melakukan praktek tiap pointnya bersamamu, Kkamjong. Kau ini bodoh sekali..." hampir saja tabokan sayang Jongin mendarat di jidat sempurna Sehun. Untunglah wajah manis Kyungsoo yang melintas di benaknya menyurutkan semua amarah itu. Bersujudlah kau pada Do Kyungsoo, Sehunnie...

"_Ne_, itu bernar Jongin-ah. Dia harus melakukannya bersamamu dan nanti kau akan berpura-pura menilainya. Yah, bilang saja kalau ini adalah uji kelayakan..." ujar si peri raksasa yang di amini dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun. Jongin terdiam. Otaknya berputar, memikirkan semua yang bisa dia pikirkan saat itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah...akan kucoba..."

.

-oOOo-

.

Kembali ke tokoh utama

Ahhh, tertidur rupanya...

_Ne_, saat ini tokoh utama kita di laporkan tergeletak manis di atas sofa ruang latihan vokal Gedung D, Universitas SOFA. Tubuhnya yang mungil seolah tenggelam dalam sofa coklat yang terlihat sangat empuk walau dipandang dari jarak 100 km (#bohong). Intinya, sofa itu tampak begitu empuk dan _well_... jelas, pasti sangat mahal.

Makhluk imut kesayangan kita terlelap begitu damai. Dengan dada yang naik turun cukup cepat. Eh? Mari kita amati lebih dekat...

Ternyata...

Saat ini kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, saudara-saudara! Wajah bak permaisuri raja itu memerah, keringat juga mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya yang cantik dan...Astaga! Erangan-erangan yang seksi mulai keluar dari bibir sensualnya, pemirsa!

_What's going on?_

_Let's Check It Out_

"Eummhh...ahhngg~ ahh~ deepphh-peeerrrhh ahh..lebih cepat kumohonn ngghhh akkhh~"

O.O

_Oh No! Terjadi lagi sepertinya..._

"Yaaah, yaahh~ di situhh ngg~ ahh di situuu..iya..ahhh~"

"Oh...kau kuat sekali sayang... Tolong lebih cepat... Iya, terus...teruuusss ahhh~"

"Aku hampir sampai owhh~ ya Tuhan nikmat sekali akh~ ohohh~ ahh~"

"Akkkhhh! Ohhh~"

Tubuh mungil yang tadi tampak terhentak-hentak itu kini menggelepar hebat. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dengan selangkangan mengangkang dan pinggul yang bergerak liar.

"Ahh aku ingin...aku ingin...aku juga ingin cairanmu, sayang kumohonn~ ohhh mmphh ahh khhmm mmppthh nyem hmmptth"

Bibir merah nan basah itu bergerak seolah-olah tengah menyedot sesuatu. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun dengan deru nafas makin memburu.

"Okh! Ahhh nikmaaattt~" gumamnya sambil menjilati bibirnya.

_'__Drrrrttttttt Drrrrrrrt'_

Getar ponsel yang berada di dekat kepalanya sepertinya menggugah kesadaran si pemilik yang masih sibuk mendesah.

_'__Drrrrttt Drrrrttt'_

Gerakan liar itu berhenti. Si mungil tampak mulai tenang dan beberapa saat kemudian kedua matanya perlahan terbuka. mengerjap dua kali dengan sangat pelan lalu..

"Hah?! Ehhhh?"

Dia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dna saat itulah rasa basah yang familiar terasa di bawahnya.

"O astaga! Lagi?" ujarnya frustasi. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bolak balik karena tingkat kefrustasian yang tinggi.

"Ya Tuhaaaannn," serunya lagi ketika menyadari basah di bagian bawahnya.

_'__Drrrrtttt Drrrrrt'_

Ponsel pintar itu kembali bergetar, mengurungkan niat Kyungsoo yang ingin segera ke toilet membereskan kekacauan di area adik kecilnya. Di bukanya kode pengaman ponsel dan terlihat 3 pesan telah ia terima. Semua dari nama yang sama. Kim Jongin.

_'__Hyung, aku akan telat menjemputmu. Latihanku di perpanjang 2 jam lagi. Tunggu!'_ –pesan pertama.

_'__Hyung, mungkin sekitar jam 6 aku baru selesai, temanku ingin diskusi sebentar tentang Festival Dance bulan depan nanti. Jangan kemana-mana...'_ –pesan kedua.

_'__Jangan menyusulku kesini! Hujan deras!'_ –pesan ketiga.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut memandang layar terang itu dengan fokus terkunci pada deretan _hangul_ nama si pengirim. Entah mengapa, tapi hatinya menghangat. Jemari lentiknya segera menari lincah mengetik pesan balasan "_Ne_" singkat lalu mengirimnya dan saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Diliriknya lagi waktu tiba pesan pertama si Jongin, 16.10 KST! Dan itu artinya sebentar lagi Jongin akan menjemputnya. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela, hujan masih turun dengan deras.

"_Well_, setengah jam kurasa cukup untuk merendammu..." Kyungsoo merunduk. Menatap nelangsa 'burung kecil' yang tengah berkembang di sana. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar kutilang bodoh!" rutuk Kyungsoo menepuk selangkangannya dan tentu saja membuatnya sontak meringis karena ngilu yang langsung menyergap.

"Aisshh!" dan si kecil langsung bergegas kekamar mandi untuk merendam 'si kecil' miliknya yang sedang berusaha menjadi dewasa.

_Yap_, begitulah cara Kyungsoo ketika dia mendapatkan "_Jackpot_" paginya. Dia tidak akan memilih bersolo ria karena menurut buku primbonnya itu tidak baik. Oke, cukup! Jangan ada yang protes yaaaa...

Walaupun dia tidak pernah beronani, bukan berarti kutilang miliknya tidak pernah bersiul riang menyambut pagi. Sering. Sangat sering, teman-teman semuanya. Kyungsoo itu _namja_ loh. Sehat. Lengkap dan sempurna tumbuh kembangnya. Meski sedikit tersangkut di area _ehm_–tinggi–_ehm_.

.

-oOOo-

.

Butuh waktu setidaknya 15 menit lebih bagi Kyungsoo untuk merendam kutilangnya. Pantat dan area sekitar 'milik'nya sudah kebas ditampar tiupan angin hujan yang masuk dari satu jendela yang tidak bisa di tutup. Kutilangnya terus bergerak liar, menunjukkan pesonanya dnegan angkuh. Benda coklat kemerahan itu merasa senang dengan hawa dingin yang terus mendukung tumbuh kembangnya.

"Hei, ayo patuhlah padaku. Menunduklah teman. Aku bukannya tidak senang, aku senang kau bisa sebesar ini, merah pula. Tapi jika kau terus keras, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memasukkanmu ke celana dalamku? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya karena itu akan membuatmu tertekan dan kau pasti akan depresi. Jadi tolonglah...merunduk, _ne_..." tutur Kyungsoo ber_monolog_ gusar. Biasanya dia hanya perlu merendamnya sekitar 10 menit saja. Ya, Tuhan...bagaimana ini? Ada yang bisa bantu Kyungsoo?

"Ouh! Akhirnya!" Kyungsoo bersorak saat melihat si kutilang tiarap dengan tenang. Dia segera mengelap pusaka unyunya itu dengan tisu bersih lalu memasukkannya kembali dalam _underwear_ hitamnya. Bibirnya tersenyum sumringah. Dengan pongah berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih tersisa sekitar 7 menit lagi untuk menunggu Jongin dengan anggun. Haha...

.

-oOOo-

.

Jongin tiba di depan pintu Gedung D lewat 5 menit dari waktu yang dia janjikan. Hujan masih setia mengguyur dengan deras membuat Jongin sedikit kewalahan mengendarai motornya. Tubuh seksi kecoklatan itu terbungkus rapi dengan jas hujan dan tas ransel yang dia taruh di sisi depan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo sedang termangu menatap hujan di teras gedung saat Jongin datang dan berhenti tak jauh dari depan Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja akan turun menjemput si kecil itu sebelum dia melihat Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang sumringah berlari menghampiri Jongin. Tak mendengar sedikitpun _namja_ tan itu yang berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Jonginnieeeee~" jerit Kyungsoo senang.

"YA! BODOH! APA KAU BUTA?! KAU SUDAH TULI, EOH?! SEKARANG HUJAN!" teriaknya emosi melihat Kyungsoo yang tanpa berdosa hujan-hujanan karena menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo berjengit karena bentakan Jongin. Mata bulatnya menatap _namja_ tan itu penuh sesal lalu tertunduk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin sibuk menyumpah dalam hati melihat keimutan makhluk malang itu. Dengan masih mengumpat _random_, dia melepas segera jas hujannya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menelusupkannya ke kepala Kyungsoo dan dalam sekejap jas hujan abu-abu itu sudah menyelubungi dirinya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap bodoh menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk merapatkan jas hujan itu di tubuhnya tanpa peduli kaos tipis putihnya yang habis ditelan air hujan.

Kyungsoo menatap pucuk kepala Jongin yang sekarang tengah berjongkok menggulung _jeans_ biru dongker Kyungsoo sebatas lututnya, dengan maksud agar benda itu tidak menampung percikan pasir lebih banyak lagi. Jongin tidak sadar jika saat itu Kyungsoo menatapnya nanar.

"Oke. Selesai.. ayo kita be –"

_'__Grep'_

Kalimat Jongin hanya bisa eksis sampai disitu karena sekarang panca indera yang kata orang sama dengan harimau itu sudah kelu dan kaku akibat burung hantu berwujud manusia yang sekarang mendadak bergantungan di lehernya. _Oh my GOD!_ Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin!

"_Gomawo_, Jonginnie..." bisiknya lirih sebelum kemudian melepas pelukan _innocent_nya. Jongin hanya bisa diam mematung, bahkan untuk berkedip dia lupa bagaimana caranya. Pelukan polos itu sudah membuat setengah volume otak Jongin menguap. Kyungsoo menatap _namja_ di depannya bingung.

"Jonginnie..." panggilnya polos, tanpa tau dirinya sudah bersalah begitu besar.

"A-A...A-yo pulang..." ucap Jongin susah payah. Dengan tungkai gemetar mencoba berbalik menghampiri motor kerennya yang terlupakan.

"Jongin-ah. Kerumahku saja bagaimana? Hujan sangat deras. Rumahmu jauh, kita akan kedinginan di jalan. Hari ini belajar di rumahku saja, _ne_? Aku akan membuatkan cemilan hangat untukmu..." seru Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang Jongin dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang memegang erat jemari kiri Jongin. Oh, jangan ditanya lagi. Jongin sudah ingin pingsan sekarang asal kalian tahu...semua rasa yang timbul dari sentuhan itu begitu baru baginya. Meluap dan menghentak di dadanya membuat Jongin lemas.

_'__Jika terus begini, kau akan kalah Jongin-ah! Ayo kuatkan hatimu! Kau harus menahannya!' _batin Jongin gundah. Kembali teringat misi besarnya hari ini.

"Jongin-ah...kau mendengarku?" sejujurnya Jongin tidak terlalu mendengar jelas apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan karena hujan dan jantungnya yang sangat ribut. Jadi dia hanya balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku tadi bilang kalau hari ini belajar di rumahku saja, oke?" Jongin diam hanya memandangi Kyungsoo namun beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk lalu naik ke motornya. Tanpa diperintah, Kyungsoo juga ikut naik setelah memakai helmnya dan Jongin dengan sigap langsung menarik kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo agar melingkari perutnya. Si kecil menurut dan motor mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gedung D.

"Kau basah, Jongin-ah. Tidak dingin?" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dengan tubuh makin merapat ke punggung Jongin.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjangkau ke arah telinga pemuda di depannya agar kalimat yang dia ucapkan bisa terdengar oleh _namja_ itu. Namun, semua gerakannya itu malah membuat Jongin semakin tidak fokus. Punggungnya yang hanya berbalut _t-shirt_ tipis itu benar-benar merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyungsoo meski terhalang jas hujannya. Apalagi suara yang mengalun di telinganya itu, makin membuat Jongin resah. Jangan lupakan dua tangan yang terkait di perutnya, oh...Jongin gemetar dalam hasrat.

"Dingin...jadi kau harus terus memelukku, mengerti! Jika tidak bisa saja aku kejang, beku dan akhirnya jatuh dari motor ini bersamamu. Kau tidak mau kan? Jadi peluk saja dan diamlah!" serunya berusaha terdengar tidak begitu senang. Sebisa mungkin menegaskan dia terpaksa meminta Kyungsoo memeluknya hanya agar mereka tidak terjatuh dari motor. Yah, ada benarnya juga, tapi mengingat title _'Top 1 Racer'_ yang dia miliki sepertinya agak mustahil hal itu terjadi. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Jongin sedang ingin saja..._Ne, simple_...dia hanya ingin...

Kyungsoo yang _basic_-nya memang polos, hanya menuruti semuanya. Malah _namja_ manis itu mengaitkan jari-jemarinya dengan begitu erat di perut Jongin sembari merebahkan kepalanya di punggung yang tetap hangat meski diterpa badai itu. Hidungnya refleks mengendus dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jantan Jongin yang masih membekas dari tubuh itu lalu memejamkan matanya. Damai sekali...

.

-oOOo-

.

Tak sampai 10 menit, motor ganteng Jongin sudah parkir di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup apik. Khas seorang Do Kyungsoo, _simple_ dan mungil namun bagus untuk dipandang.

"Oi! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan memelukku? Kita sudah sampai!" Jongin menepuk tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di perutnya. Cukup keras agar _namja_ pendek itu cepat terbangun. Hujan derasnya sudah tiada. Hanya tinggal gerimis yang mengundang. Mereka sudah berhenti sejak 5 menit yang lalu sebenarnya, tapi Jongin merasa sayang jika harus membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Deru nafas hangat yang terasa di punggungnya begitu menyenangkan, membuat tubuh basah kuyup Jongin menghangat. Aaah, andai Jongin bisa melihat rupa wajah yang tengah terpejam itu, namun sayang, punggungnya ternyata lebih beruntung dari matanya karena si mungil menenggelamkan wajahnya di permukaan bidang datar itu. Tekanan dari keningnya sangat terasa di tubuh Jongin membuat lengkungan bibir Jongin tak berhenti terkembang.

_Sangat menyenangkan..._

Namun semuanya berubah seketika saat kaitan jemari si kecil perlahan mengendur lalu terlepas. Sebelah tangan yang hendak jatuh terselamatkan oleh Jongin namun sebelahnya lagi jatuh dengan indahnya tepat di selangkangan Jongin. _Oh No!_ Adik kecil Jongin langsung berkedut sekali. Astaga...

"Ya! Bangun!" dengan panik Jongin berteriak-teriak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Jika terus dibiarkan maka tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kelangsungan karir 'adik' Jongin nanti. Bisa jadi dia menggeliat dan memberontak menginginkan sarangnya seketika dan itu berbahaya!

"Ya!"

"Eungghh..." akhirnya mata bulat itu mulai terbuka. Refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengucek kedua mata yang masih ingin terlelap. Dia tidak tahu jika sebelah tangannya itu sudah bertegur sapa secara tidak langsung dengan pusaka Jongin. Ahh...beruntungnya tangan itu...aku iriiiiiiiii T^T

"Ungh? Ahh.. sudah sampai, ya? Ayo masuk..." ucapnya enteng dengan _watados_ akut. Jongin melongo melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan santai melenggang turun dari motornya dan langsung membuka pagar rumahnya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Jonginnie...ayo..." panggilnya lembut.

"_Ne_..." jawab singkat Jongin dan langsung mengarahkan motor sportynya ke dalam pekarangan

.

-oOOo-

.

Di dalam rumah, tampak Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan panci dan penggorengannya di dapur. Aroma yang sangat sedap menguar memenuhi dapur kecil nan minimalis miliknya itu. Di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo, tepatnya di atas nampan _white strip yellow_ miliknya, ada tiga gelas beruang ukuran sedang dengan uap yang mengepul. Dua diantaranya berisi coklat hangat yang tentu manis semanis yang membuatnya, dan satunya berisi teh ginseng yang khusus dibuatkan Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkan badan Jongin yang sekarang sedang mandi di kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa menit lalu sempat terjadi keributan kecil karena Kyungsoo yang memaksa Jongin melepas semua pakaiannya yang basah agar tidak masuk angin. Jelas Jongin menolak karena ya..._you know what_. Namun karena terus dipaksa si kecil itu, Jongin akhirnya mengalah. Namun, kekacauan terjadi setelahnya, di saat Jongin ingin meminjam baju ganti, Kyungsoo malah membawakannya selembar **BATHROBE**! Oh Tuhan! Jongin langsung berteriak-teriak marah pada Kyungsoo.

Hei, apa kaalian kira Jongin marah hanya karena itu? _No No No_...tentu saja tidak. Jongin bukan pria random seperti itu.

Mungkin tak masalah bagi Jongin jika dia harus menggunakan _bathrobe_ merah jambu itu selama menunggu baju basahnya kering di mesin cuci, tapi ini...

Bahkan lengan Jongin saja tak tertutup setengahnya karena benda lembut itu. _Ne_, _bathrobe_ itu kecil, kawan. Sekali lagi, khas Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo harus bersusah payah membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya demi menemukan outfit yang dirasa cukup elit untuk Jongin kenakan namun setelah bermenit-menit peluhnya mengucur, dia hanya menemukan selembar celana pendek usang ukuran lebih besar dari miliknya dengan warna entah itu warna apa karena sangat keruh, ditumpukan baju-baju lamanya. Mungkin punya ayahnya yang tak sengaja diangkut Kyungsoo. Jongin memaksa ingin memakai benda itu daripada baju handuk tak jelas itu dan Kyungsoo menolak tentu saja. Benda itu terlalu tak layak untuk Jongin menurutnya dan akhirnya pertengkaran kembali berlangsung, berakhir saat gigi rapi Jongin bergemeletuk dengan hebat karena tubuhnya yang terlalu lama terpapar angin. Kyungsoo mengalah namun tetap menyuruh Jongin melapisi tubuhnya dengan _bathrobe_ itu karena tak ada bajunya yang muat. Oh, sungguh Jongin menyesal melepas baju-bajunya tadi...

Kembali ke penggorengan. Sebuah benda kuning dengan corak merah, hijau, dan coklat ukuran besar menari lincah meliuk-liuk mengelilingi benda bulat panas itu. Ooo, si burung hantu kita membuat omelet sepertinya. Di sebelahnya nampak piring yang sudah berisi tumpukan _waffle_ yang terlihat sangat lezat. Sungguh hidangan sederhana yang menggugah selera yang hanya terbuat dari sisa-sisa bahan makanannya karena Kyungsoo belum belanja.

Kyungsoo itu pintar masak. Dia bisa membuat beragam jenis makanan dari berbagai negara di Asia dan hasilnya jangan di tanya. Sangat lezat. Bakat alami sang ayah yang seorang mantan _chef_ terkenal Bucheon ternyata menurun dengan sempurna pada Kyungsoo sehingga meski dia hidup sendiri jauh dari keluarga, dia tetap bisa _survive_.

Api kompor sudah dimatikan. Dua piring omelet porsi besar dan sepiring _waffle_ keju serta sup kimchi sederhana yang dilengkapi coklat hangat dan teh ginseng ala _chef_ Kyungsoo selesai. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membawa semuanya ke kamar. Untunglah jarak kamar dan daput tidak jauh sehingga Kyungsoo mudah membawa semua yang enak-enak itu.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo masuk, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ternyata Jongin baru selesai mandi. Lama juga si hitam itu bersih-bersihnya. Kyungsoo mematung. Tampilan 'ala baru mandi' di depannya terlihat sangat mempesona. Rambut basah yang bergerak-gerak, kulit coklat yang sedikit memucat dan lagi...aduhh...tubuh atletis kotak-kotak itu. Kyungsoo tak sadar berliur. Sementara si pemilik pesona tak menyadari tatapan lapar itu dan terus melenggang ke arah ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih setengah kering bercumbu dengan udara meski aset paling pentingnya tertutup selembar handuk sampai atas dengkul. Yaahh, meski sebenarnya tak apa sih jika terekspos, toh kita-kita juga yang lihaaattt... ^^

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Belajar jadi patung selamat datang? Lebih baik kau siapkan dirimu untuk pelajaran kita hari ini!" ketus Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang menganga menatapnya.

Si tampan itu sebenarnya agak merinding saat melihat mata besar Kyungsoo yang membola tapi tak urung dia juga merasa gemas ingin mengecupi kelopak itu. _Okay, forget it for a while..._

Kyungsoo yang semula melongo langsung mengerjap cepat saat Jongin menyinggung tentang pelajaran mereka. Jujur dia sempat melupakan itu cukup lama tadi. Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh! Lalu menurutnya untuk apa Jongin di rumahnya sekarang? Entahlah, Kyungsoo sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan pria itu hingga semua terasa wajar-wajar saja baginya. Ya, diulangi lagi. **Kyungsoo nyaman dengan Kim Jongin**. Itu sudah di _bold. _Selintas pembicaraan dengan anak cenayang bernama Yixing tadi siang kembali berputar di kepalanya hingga dia tanpa sadar kembali terfokus pada Jongin yang kini melangkah mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat sampai seserius ini, _eum_?"

Desahan lirih dan nafas hangat yang berhembus menerpa pipi kiri Kyungsoo menyentak kesadaran _namja_ pendek itu akan eksistensi seseorang yang kini sudah sibuk mengendus wajahnya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang nampan entah sejak kapan sudah kosong dan benda di tangannya itu sudah berpindah ke atas nakas dekat ranjangnya.

"Ahhh Jo-Jongiiinnn~" Kyungsoo menggeliat saat Jongin mulai mencecap kulit pipinya sedikit-sedikit. Bercak saliva pemuda tampan itu terlihat jelas tersebar di beberapa spot pipinya yang putih. Auhh~ Kyungsoo meremang.

"Aku lapar...ayo makan dan kita mulai pelajarannya..."

.

-oOOo-

.

"Sudaaahhh..." seru Kyungsoo girang ketika baru saja memasuki kamar. _Namja_ itu beberapa waktu lalu dengan sedikit terburu-buru membereskan semua sisa-sisa makan malam mereka agar bisa segera belajar. Dia bergitu bersemangat saat Jongin mengatakan jika hari ini mereka akan mempelajari tiga point penting dalam _foreplay_.

"Semangat sekali. Mengerikan!" sindir Jongin ketus yang membuahkan _pout _imut di bibir sekseh Kyungsoo. Sekedar info, _namja_ tampan itu masih dalam balutan _bathrobe_ dan celana pendek mengharukan tadi plus dililit _bedcover_ Pororo karena mesin cuci Kyungsoo yang rusak sehingga baju Jongin urung kering.

"Aku kan hanya ingin cepat memulai pelajarannya, Jonginnie..." jawabnya lirih. Sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa memanggil Jongin dengan nama _unyu_ itu. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di kepala ranjang perlahan beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo. Ditariknya sebelah lengan pemuda manis itu, mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menurut, setelah itu Jongin mengulurkan secarik kertas kepadanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Point-point untuk kita pelajari hari ini, _eum_, malam ini tepatnya..."

Kyungsoo membaca deretan _hangul_ dalam kertas itu dan seketika menganga heboh.

**MATERI UNTUK FOREPLAY KHUSUS KAUMAN UKE:**

1. **Lips War Treatment** : harus deep kiss dan french kiss, boleh menggunakan berbagai benda apapun untuk dimainkan dalam mulut. Sangat disarankan seperti es, permen, coklat, dll yang manis.

2. **Upper Body Fragrance** **Treatment** : treatment menyegarkan untuk tubuh bagian atas. Diutamakan untuk wilayah puting dan sekitarnya, perut, pusar, dan boleh dilakukan hingga mencapai leher. Penggunaan saliva di bagian ini sangat dianjurkan sebagai aroma kesegaran untuk penandaan pasangan. Harus disertakan dengan _kissmark_ untuk hasil yang lebih optimal.

3. **Lower Body Refreshing Treatment** : treatment khusus untuk bagian bawah tubuh, terutama _penis _dan_ twinsball_. Pemakaian saliva berlebih tidak terlalu dianjurkan karena dapat menyamarkan aroma alami penis. Di sini kemahiran mulut, terutama bibir, lidah dan gigi lebih diutamakan. Terapkan metode SLB (_Suck Lick Bite_) di seluruh bagian yang bisa dijangkau. Pastikan ketegangan penis pas untuk hasil yang lebih baik.

4. SELAMAT MENCOBA

.

Kyungsoo terperangah hingga tingkat dewa saat membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

"_Eottae_? Kau harus setuju mempelajari semuanya jika kau ingin sukses di making love pertamamu..." ujar Jongin memecah kekagetan Kyungsoo. Sontak _namja_ itu menatapnya penuh kekalutan.

"Kau harus memutuskan sekarang. Kau ingin lanjut? Atau tidak? Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kuberi waktu 1 menit. Berpikirlah..."

"Tapi aku...aku..."

"54 detik lagi..." Kyungsoo langsung bungkam.

Yakinkah dia akan melakukan semua itu dengan _namja_ di depannya ini hanya untuk Joonmyeon? Tapi mengapa hantinya sangat mendesak otak Kyungsoo agar _namja_ itu mengangguk? Apakah dia sungguh menginginkan ini?

"20...19...18...17...16..."

_'__Demi Joonmyeon!'_

"Ya! Aku yakin!" sahutnya mantap menghentikan hitung mundur Jongin. Keduanya terdiam. Jongin menatapnya nanar.

"Oke, ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi sekarang dan jangan membantah, mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap

"Untuk point pertama, aku akan langsung mengajarimu. Kau hanya perlu menerima semua yang kulakukan tanpa pemberontakan sedikitpun dan kau harus merespon semuanya. Kau juga tidak boleh menggunakan tangan dan kakimu."

"Hanya itu?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Selama aku yang memegang kendali, kau tidak boleh menghentikan apa yang kulakukan. Hanya aku yang boleh memutuskan kapan untuk berhenti.."

"..."

"Untuk point kedua dan ketiga, kau bebas memilih. Kau ingin aku yang memulai atau kau. Jika kau pilih aku, maka semua syarat pertama akan berlaku lagi. Tapi jika kau memilih kau yang akan melakukannya, maka kau harus berhasil membuatku mendesah paling sedikit 3x. Untuk masing-masing point kedua dan ketiga ini aku beri batasan waktu 10 menit."

"Eh? Mengapa seperti itu? Tidak adil!"

"Kau harus menyetujui smeuanya karena aku adalah mentormu, mengerti? Jika kau menolak dan keberatan, maka kau boleh membatalkannya dan aku akan pergi saat itu juga...Lagipula jika kau berhasil, maka pelajaran akan langsung kita hentikan karena kuanggap kau sudah cukup mahir."

"Ya...tapi...tapi..."

"Oke, terserah..." Jongin sedikit kesal. Mulai beranjak ingin turun dari ranjang, namun belum sempat kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai, Kyungsoo dengan wajah gusar sudah mendekapnya lebih dulu. Refleks biasa sih sebenarnya. Tapi entahlah, sesaat tadi dia merasa dia akan kehilangan Jongin jika membiarkan _namja_ itu turun dari ranjangnya dan itu cukup membuatnya takut.

"_Andwae_...jangan pergi...aku setuju. Aku setuju Jonginnie..." lirihnya tertahan di dada Jongin yang terbalut tak sempurna oleh _bathrobe_ itu. Jongin spontan membalas dengan merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Oke...jadi?"

"Ja-jadi?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pelukan melonggar, Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Cepat ajarkan semuanya padaku..." ujarnya mantap, namun kedua pipinya bersemu merah tatkala melihat sorot kelembutan di mata Jongin. Kyungsoo terpesona...

.

-oOOo-

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sudah berada di tengah ranjang dengan sangat canggung.

"Siap?"

"_N-Ne_..."

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Kau ingin lanjut, atau kita berhenti sampai di sini. Karena kau tahu konsekuensi semuanya." Lanjut Jongin mencoba menggoyah Kyungsoo.

_'__Joonmyeon. Demi Joonmyeon. Kuatlah Do Kyungsoo!'_

"_Ne_, aku siap. Mulailah..." jawabnya mantap. Jongin kembali menatapnya nanar, sorot kesedihan terpancar jelas di kedua _orbs_ kelam Jongin ketika mendengar semua itu. Dipejamkannya matanya lalu mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Oke...aku akan mulai, dan kau...jangan mencoba menghentikanku!"

"_Ne_! Siap Kapten! Aku tidak ak –_hmmmpptthh_!"

_Yeah_, Jongin sudah memulai pelajaran pertamanya.

"Ngghh~ eumpphh" belum ada semenit sudah muncul desahan. _Yup_ siapa lagi itu jika bukan Kyungsoo. Jika itu Jongin maka kauman Teleporter dipastikan akan berubah jadi biksu besok.

Dramatis sekali...

"Akkhh~ aahhmmpt~J-Jonginnhhh hmmpt" perlahan, tubuh kecil itu merebah. Jongin langsung mengurungnya dengan dua lengannya yang kokoh. Mulutnya bermain begitu lihai mencecap semua rasa dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Dengan mata terpejam, keduanya terlena, terbuai akan gairah yang perlahan disulut pengendali permainan. Bibir Jongin menguak mulut Kyungsoo dengan begitu mahir. Juluran lidahnya sesekali tampak timbul tenggelam dalam mulut Kyungsoo yang sudah terasa kebas. Ciuman ini begitu spektakuler baginya. Bahkan lidah Joonmyeon tak pernah terasa menyentuh anak lidahnya namun ini...Ya Tuhan...demi seluruh malaikat yang tengah berada di bumi. Kyungsoo bersumpah berkali-kali anak lidahnya dijilati oleh benda lunak dan basah yang berasal dari mulut _namja_ tampan itu dan apa kalian tahu rasanya? Geli, panas, dan nikmat hingga kau rasanya ingin pipis.

Eh?

Ya Tuhan, ada yang mulai basah...

"Euhmmpphh ohhh akhhmmpt ahh Jo-Jongin berhen hmmptt ngghhh.." desahan Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi saat Jongin memutuskan menjilati langit-langitnya. Kyungsoo kewalahan. Lidahnya yang dikulum Jongin membuat benda itu seolah lumpuh tiba-tiba di rongga mulutnya. Sulit untuk digerakkan jika tidak Jongin yang menggerakkannya.

Saliva sudah mulai menumpuk di mulut Kyungsoo. Terlihat beberapa tetes turun keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Kyungsoo menggeliat erotis hingga tanpa sadar menaikkan kakinya, mengangkang di sisi-sisi tubuh Jongin dan ketika sepasang tungkai itu hendak melingkarinya, Jongin langsung menahan gerakan itu dengan mencengkeram paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Ouhhmmmpt ahhh~" Kyungsoo mengerang. Sakit akibat tekanan kuku-kuku Jongin yang berbalut dengan rasa nikmat tiada tara, menyergap penisnya dalam satu hantaman yang seketika membuat benda itu menegang. Jongin menyeringai kejam menatap Kyungsoo yang perlahan membuka mata menatapnya tak fokus.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menggerakkan kakimu, bukan? Jadi... karena kau melanggar aturan main kita, terima ini..."

"Akkhhh! Ouuhhh! Jo-Jonginniieeeehhhh~ hentikan! Hentikaaaaa –uhhmmpttthh ahmm~"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maafkan atas keterlambatankuuuuuuu~ T^T . Jeongmal mianhaeeeeee, readerdeul m(_ _)m.

Bukan maksud melalaikan. Ini sebenarnya mau ku publish Jumat tadi tapi hari itu sinyal ponselku cimit-cimit dan kukira aku bisa update besoknya. Tapi ternyata besoknya saudaraku jadi pindahan. Aku benar-benar gak tau keputusannya itu, jadi karena merasa bersalah, aku ikut bantu-bantu. Hiks...malam ini belum selesai sebenarnya, tapi aku udah pulang aja, capeeeeeekkkk bingid. Maaf yaaahh, silahkan nikahkan saya dengan Kim Joonmyeon aja...

Maaf juga belum bisa bales review-review kalian. Tapi sumpah demi dada Baekhyun, aku udah baca semuanya. Kalian tahu? Aku sukaaaaaaaa banget. Makasih ya semuanya! Komenan kalian lucu-lucu, kreatif, sarannya bagus, dan satu lagi...KOPLAK ABIIIISSS! GILAK! Aku ampe kram pipi gegara ketawa. Pada gokil-gokil kalian semua. Top deh pokoknya.

KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAAAA #alaAriel

**I Give My Best XOXO to:**

**Hun K Salvatore, JonginDO, GuestGuestGuest, Kim YeHyun, pcyms7, ohmydeer, Maple fujoshi2309 GAN, guest 88, beng beng max, cooly224, Guest, Jung Eunhee, Izmajukir, Re-Panda68, tuyul gundul, alietha doll, adindaptr1524, 1004baekie, Areumdawo, thelostisland35, julihrc, Overact, EXO88, taufikunn9, zhea zhiioott, bakpao96, ShinJinWoo920202, kaihunhan, KittenSun, Nur Mutmainnah, HanitaCho**

**& semua yang udah komen di chap sebelumnya serta seluruh yang nge-fav & follow nih ff abal.**

**JENGMAL GOMAWO ^^**

Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Semoga bisa cepat update & semoga kalian masih betah baca dan rifyu ceritaku.

Jangan lupa rifyu lagi ya teman-temaaaannnn...

Buat yang bilang majas/ perumpamaan/ kiasan yang ku pake terlalu berat, maafin aku yaaahhh, semoga usahaku untuk membuat chap ini mudah di mengerti berhasil dan kalian bisa baca dengan enak. Buat yang nunggu NC, sabar lagi yaaaahhh ^^. Makasih buat semuanya.

Aku cinta kalian, tapi aku lebih cinta Mama Papa ku ^^...hehe

Salam sayang,

HyunChan2509

(Baturaja, 01 Feb 2015)


	5. Fragile Heart

_"__Ouhhmmmpt ahhh~" Kyungsoo mengerang. Sakit akibat tekanan kuku-kuku Jongin yang berbalut dengan rasa nikmat tiada tara, menyergap penisnya dalam satu hantaman yang seketika membuat benda itu menegang. Jongin menyeringai kejam menatap Kyungsoo yang perlahan membuka mata menatapnya tak fokus._

_"__Sudah kukatakan jangan menggerakkan kakimu, bukan? Jadi... karena kau melanggar aturan main kita, terima ini..."_

_"__Akkhhh! Ouuhhh! Jo-Jonginniieeeehhhh~ hentikan! Hentikaaaaa –uhhmmpttthh ahmm~"_

_._

_._

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

(_Fragile Heart_)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/WARNING INSIDE**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, cerita menggelikan, pasaran, Boys Love, NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L~**

.

.

"Akkhhh! Ouuhhh! Jo-Jonginniieeeehhhh~ hentikan! Hentikaaaaa –uhhmmpttthh ahmm~"

"Diam!"

"Sa-sakiiiittt...aggghhh...hen-hentikhhhhaaaannhhh~"

"Kau melanggar peraturan lagi, sayang..."

"Aghkkhh!"

Sungguh, jika kalian melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin sekarang, kalian pasti akan memikirkan ratusan cara untuk membawa lari Kyungsoo dari ruangan itu. Hukuman yang diberikan Jongin benar-benar menyiksa. Kedua buah zakar Kyungsoo diremas-remas Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh bergantian dengan cubitan-cubitan di kepala penis Kyungsoo, tentunya dengan sangat kuat juga.

Kalian pasti menyangka itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan?

Benar

Itu sangat sakit

Tapi gelombang nikmat yang dihasilkannya sungguh luar biasa. Manhole Kyungsoo sampai berkedut cepat. Apalagi saat kain dalaman Kyungsoo ikut menggesek kelamin yang hampir tegang itu. Sakit, perih, gatal, namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo tidak waras. Dia ingin menghentikan semua itu, tapi juga tak ingin kehilangan sentuhan Jongin di tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya, penis kecil bernama kutilang itu bangkit, berdenyut-denyut menandakan kehidupannya. Jongin menyeringai. Tangannya merasakan dengan jelas denyutan itu. Meski kemarahan dan kesedihan masih menggelayut dalam hatinya, namun rasa sayang yang tulus pada _namja_ itu tidak berkurang. Jongin bukan ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin sedikit memberikan pelajaran jika seks itu juga menyakitkan dibalik semua kenikmatannya. Agar Kyungsoo berpikir ulang untuk keputusannya ini.

"Kau ingin aku menghentikan ini?" Jongin meremas lagi testis Kyungsoo diikuti dengan garukan kecil dari telunjuknya membuat Kyungsoo blingsatan, "...atau yang ini?" tambahnya lagi dan beralih mencubit ujung penis Kyungsoo yang hampir tegak sempurna jika saja underwear bergambar Olaf itu tak menghalangi. Jongin terus meremasnya dengan ritme tak beraturan.

"Ahhh~ ahhh~ kkkhhhaaahhhhh! Jo-Jongin...hhhh~hhhh~" rasa sakit mulai dirasakan Kyungsoo di bagian bawahnya. Jongin yang melihat setitik airmata di sudut berlian itu segera mengecupnya. Menjilat kristal bening itu hingga tak jadi terjatuh lalu mengecup kelopaknya sayang. Kyungsoo terengah.

"Sakit?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Ingin dilanjutkan? Jika iya, maka aku akan membuka semua pakaianmu dan membebaskan yang di bawah sana. Kita akan telanjang bersama dan melanjutkan pelajaran." Bisiknya lirih dengan nada datar yang mengerikan. Kyungsoo takut, sungguh. Tapi tubuhnya terlanjur turn on. Sedikit menyesal melakukan pelajaran ini, tapi ada banyak hal yang masih ingin dia ketahui dan pelajari dari Jongin. Lagipula, entah mengapa dia merasa semua sentuhan Jongin di tubuhnya sangat familiar. Kyungsoo merasa pernah merasakan sentuhan itu sebelumnya.

"Kumohon, Jonginnhhh~...ahhh...la-lanjutkhaaaannhh~" ucapnya susah payah karena Jongin sibuk menjilati leher dan rahangnya. Udara panas dari hidung dan mulut pria itu terasa membakar di kulitnya dengan sensasi nyaman yang begitu memabukkan. Kyungsoo ingin rasa itu melekat di setiap inchi kulitnya. Kyungsoo memekik kuat ketika satu spot di perpotongan lehernya itu tersentuh sesuatu yang tajam dan basah. Jongin menggigit kulit Kyungsoo. Menarik lapisan putih itu dengan giginya, mengulumnya, lalu menghisapnya membuat spot kulit itu memar, tampak merah kebiruan. Kyungsoo mendesis, mengerang kesakitan, dan Jongin tak peduli.

Apakah Jongin bahagia?

Oh, jika kalian melihatnya kalian pasti bisa lebih jeli menilai, apa yang sedang dirasakan pangeran kita itu. Kesedihan yang begitu dalam menggelayut dalam sorot mata elangnya yang seharusnya berbinar. Karena apa?

Kalian pasti tahu...

Tidak ada yang tidak sakit hati jika berada di posisi Jongin. Tentu saja...

"Lanjutkan? Kau yakin?" bisiknya seraya mengecupi daun telinga Kyungsoo. _Namja_ di bawahnya hanya mampu menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan denyutan nyeri yang terjadi di bawahnya kini.

Jongin membenarkan posisi kaki Kyungsoo agar nyaman di atas ranjang sedangkan dia sendiri menumpukan berat tubuhnya di kedua lutut dan siku. Jongin merunduk ke telinga kanan Kyungsoo, berbisik lirih.

"Jika kau mengatakan kau menyerah, maka aku akan menghentikan semuanya. Aku tidak akan marah. Tapi jika kau memilih lanjut, maka jangan pernah menyuruhku berhenti. Bagaimana?" dijilatinya daun telinga bagian luar itu hingga ke bagian lubangnya. Bintil-bintil lidahnya yang kasar terasa sangat jelas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ngghh~ Ba-Baik..laaaahh, lanjutkhaaanhh sajahh," jawabnya susah payah. Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Lagi-lagi pil kekecewaan itu kembali ditelannya.

"Oke.." dan Jongin langsung melepas semua atribut yang melekat di tubuh kecil itu cepat. Tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun karena si kecil yang terkunci pada rasa sakit penisnya. Saat Jongin membuka celana sekaligus dalamannya, tanpa sengaja –atau memang sengaja– jari Jongin menggesek kelamin Kyungsoo hingga _namja_ manis itu mengerang kuat. Tubuhnya menggeliat makin liar manakala perlahan-lahan miliknya mulai bebas.

_'__Zrrtt'_

Kain terakhir itu terlepas, udara dingin langsung menyapa penis yang tegak menantang itu. Kyungsoo menggigil. Bukan karena dinginnya udara sehabis hujan yang masuk dari celah ventilasinya. Tapi karena juniornya yang makin terasa keras.

Apa kabar Jongin?

Dia sedang melongo takjub menatap tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Tak pernah diduganya tubuh pria kecil itu akan sebagus ini. Demi Tuhan! Satu luka gorespun tidak nampak dilapisan putihnya. Mulus bak porselen. Dan Jongin menatapnya lapar, namun tiba-tiba ekspresi dinginnya kembali terpajang.

_'__Kau akan menyerahkan tubuh ini untuk pria jalang itu? Kau keterlaluan, Do Kyungsoo!'_ geramnya.

Kedua baris giginya mengatup rapat-rapat. Memikirkan Joonmyeon akan segera menjamah tubuh lemas di depannya ini begitu menyakitkan hatinya. Tubuh telanjang itu miliknya! Batinnya posesif.

"Dingiiinnnhh...Jong-iiinnhh~" Jongin tersadar dari amrahnya saat suara lemah tak berdaya itu menyambangi telinganya. Dapat dilihatnya sekarang wajah pria manis itu memerah. Bibir hati itu berkali-kali mengeluarkan desisan dan Jongin tahu dengan snagat jelas penyebabnya. Segera dibelainya penis tegang itu lembut. Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak gelisah menginginkan sentuhan Jongin lebih dan lebih.

"Tidak...tidak...ini di luar point pelajaran kita. Belum saatnya..." ucapnya tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan kejantanannya yang sudah mengamuk di bawah sana. Ingin bebas berekspresi dan memasuki sarangnya yang nyaman.

"Kita mulai point kedua!" ujarnya sambil menahan gairah. Sedikit menggeram lirih di akhir karena kemaluannya yang berdenyut kuat

"Cepat katakan! Kau atau aku yang melakukannya!" Jongin berseru lantang sembari melepaskan _bathrobe_nya, menyisakan celana pendek yang ternyata cukup ketat di tubuhnya itu. Mencetak dengan jelas kejantanannya yang menggembung.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terpejam lemah, membuka perlahan matanya. Menatap sekitarnya sayu dan saat bertumbukan dengan tubuh Jongin, Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar asing merayapinya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat menatap tubuh Jongin yang terekspos setengah dan menjadi full naked dalam beberapa kedipan itu. Rupanya Jongin menyerah dengan kekerasan penisnya dan memilih membebaskannya daripada terus-menerus tertekan dan membuat rasa ngilu yang merayap cepat menghantam otaknya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyungsoo terpana akan tubuh naked Jongin. Jika waktu itu dia hanya bisa melihat setengah atas saja, maka kali ini keseluruhannya terpampang dengan sangat jelas. Kyungsoo merasa familiar. Warna kulit coklat yang sedang berkilauan karena keringat itu, pahatan kokoh lengan atas itu, abs kecoklatan itu, luka kecil di bawah ketiak itu, serta tanda lahir di paha atasnya. Kyungsoo merasa Dejavu. Dia pernah melihat semua ini, pikirnya. Tapi di mana?

_'__Saat ini, Sang Pencipta tengah menuntunmu...membuka kotak pandora itu..Teruslah dalam titian setapak yang sudah gerbang itu tunjukkan padamu. Jika kau berhasil, maka sang merpati akan menyambutmu. Temui dia, dengan seluruh penyerahan diri... hanya perlu hati yang lurus untuk menjawab semuanya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah...sang merpati ada di dekatmu...'_

Selama sedetik nafas Kyungsoo tercekat dengan kedua mata membola.

_'__Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah 'dia' itu...'_ Kyungsoo tampak gelisah. Satu pemikiran yang baru saja tertulis di benaknya seketika mengacaukan seluruh pengendalian dirinya. Gelenyar aneh yang sedari tadi dia rasakan semakin menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Menimbulkan friksi antara ketidakpercayaan, takut, dan senang? Ya...dengan rasa lega yang entah mengapa turut menyertai. Kyungsoo memanas manakala siluet tubuh tangguh dalam mimpi itu kembali melintas. Oh, tidak! Kemaluannya makin terasa sakit!

"KAU ATAU AKU! CEPAT JAWAB!" teriaknya emosi. Melihat tatapan sayu Kyungsoo padanya itu malah semakin memperburuk kondisi penisnya. Jongin mengutuk mata besar itu yang berhasil menaikkan hasratnya hampir ke puncak tertinggi.

"K-KAU! KAU!"

"OKE! Kita lanjutkan!"

"Ohhh~ ahhhh~" lutut Kyungsoo gemetar ketika Jongin langsung melesat menuju satu titik di perut bagian bawahnya.

Rasa ingin pipis itu semakin kuat menghantam juniornya dan makin tak terkendali saat sesuatu yang dingin dan basah bergerak-gerak mengelilingi kulit itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, mencoba menumpu dengan kedua sikunya, susah payah hanya untuk menyesali keputusannya itu sedetik kemudian. Dengan sangat jelas dia melihat Jongin dan lidah merahnya menjilati perut Kyungsoo dengan gerakan yang sangat sensual. Tubuhnya kembali terhempas, tak kuat melihat semua itu. Matanya terpejam, semakin memperjelas rasa nikmat yang didapatnya dari gesekan papila kasar itu dengan lapisan kulitnya yang sensitif. Ya Tuhan, penis Kyungsoo berkedut makin cepat. Lidah Jongin bergerak memutar mengelilingi pusar, menggelitiknya beberapa saaat hingga erangan yang lolos makin tak terkendali. Jongin bisa membaui dengan jelas aroma _precum_ yang mulai keluar dari kejantanan Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya.

_Masih dengan lidah dan Kyungsoo sudah begini?_

"Jo-Jongin...ahhhh~" sungguh Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi. Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal hebat karena hasrat yang sudah merajai tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan perutnya. Surai gelap itu tampak begitu lembut dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo sekarang. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju tempat itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Jongin tersentak, menghentikan semua jilatannya karena usapan lembut di kepalanya dan saat dia mendongak, dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sayu. Masih dengan tangan yang sekarang bergerilya perlahan ke dahi Jongin. Tatapan lembut yang begitu menyesatkan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongin tanpa sadar.

"A-Aku...aku..." Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa. "A-Apa aku harus seperti itu nanti saat melakukannya bersama Joonmyeon?" tanyanya kemudian yang membuat ekspresi Jongin seketika kelam. Pancaran emosi berkilat-kilat di matanya.

Dengan kasar dihempaskannya tangan Kyungsoo di kepalanya dan tanpa aba-aba kembali menjilati tubuh itu. Kali ini lidahnya bergerak dari arah bawah pusar dan naik ke dadanya, dalam satu garis lurus berulang-ulang. Jilatan itu di sertai Jongin dengan remasan kuat tangannya di sisi perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit sakit yang malah membuat _namja_ di atasnya makin begerak brutal. Kedua _nipple_ coklat Kyungsoo dihisapnya kasar. Jongin menggigitnya kuat lalu menariknya keatas dengan giginya. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"B-Berhentiii! Jongin! Akhh! Ahhhh~"

"Jangan memerintahku berhenti!" desis Jongin parau penuh emosi. Mulutnya terus bekerja meninggalkan ruam-ruam serta luka di sekujur dada Kyungsoo.

"Sakiittt...hiks...sakit Jongin-ah...ahhhkkhh.."

"_Wae_? Mengapa harus dia?" satu pertanyaan itu mengakhiri siksaan kecil Jongin. Dia menggeram. Matanya menatap nyalang Kyungsoo.

"Katakan!"

"Apa...maksudmu Jongin-ah?" jawab Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah erangan kesakitannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba Jongin semarah ini, pikirnya. Bukankah beberapa saat tadi tidak ada masalah? Apa karena Kyungsoo terus melanggarnya?

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mendorong kepala yang masih bertengger di dadanya itu dengan kedua tangannya agar menjauh. Kyungsoo tahu kulit dadanya penuh luka-luka, namun dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin kesakitan lagi. Jongin menghukumnya terlalu kejam, menurutnya. Tapi apa daya, tidak ada satupun alat geraknya yang bisa digunakan saat ini. Kakinya lemas sedangkan kedua tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin

Jongin menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo membuat _namja_ di bawahnya itu sedikit mengerang akibat gesekan tubuh polos mereka terutama di bagian yang sama-sama sudah tegak menantang.

"Jonginnie..." panggilnya lirih ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan nafas yang sama tersengal dengannya. Jongin tak merespon. Meski tidak terlalu jelas karena lensanya yang sedang tak fokus, Kyungsoo yakin dia melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua mata indah pemuda tampan itu. Kyungsoo bingung. Dahinya mengerut perlahan.

"Jonginnie...kau –"

"_Wae_? Mengapa kau harus berbuat seperti ini untuknya? Apa ini wujud sumpah setia kalian? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika dia bisa saja meninggalkanmu nanti?" ucapnya pelan memotong kalimat Kyungsoo. Jongin tampak sangat terluka. Tidakkah _namja_ di bawahnya itu menyadari jika sejak awal permainan ini dibuat agar Kyungsoo menyerah. Setidaknya berhenti sebelum memasuki point kedua!

_Itu harapan Jongin. _

Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin lepas kendali menyakiti _namja_nya, seperti yang dilakukan dua pasang sahabatnya. Tapi Kyungsoo malah memilih untuk terus meski berkali-kali Jongin berusaha membuatnya ragu. Namun Kyungsoo bersikeras tetap melakukannya. Jongin juga tahu jika sebenarnya Kyungsoo takut, Jongin tahu itu tapi niat Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung surut terlanjur menyakiti hati Jongin dalam-dalam. Demi pria bajingan tak seberapa itu Kyungsoo melawan semuanya. Benar kata Baekhyun, demi Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo telah menutup mata dan telinganya bahkan mungkin hatinya dari segala apapun. Jongin marah dan...kecewa.

_'__Tes'_

Satu liquid hangat menetes.

"Jonginnie, _wae_? Mengapa menangis?" Kyungsoo terperangah.

Ya, Jongin tanpa sadar menitikkan air kesedihan itu dari matanya yang entah sejak kapan tergenang. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghapus aliran yang makin banyak dari kedua mata itu dengan ibu jari tangannya.

"Jongin..." sungguh hati Kyungsoo terasa dicubit melihat _namja_ tampan itu menangis di depannya. Sangat jelas meski tanpa suara. Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikan rasa ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan fokus mengusap sayang kedua pipi Jongin.

"Kumohon berhentilah. Tinggalkan dia. Dia brengsek, Kyungsoo-ah..." tersendat-sendat Jongin berusaha mengucapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Sungguh Jongin tidak tahan lagi. tak pernah dia mencintai orang sedemikan dalamnya. Baru pada Kyungsoo, dan di depan _namja_ itu juga sisi lemahnya terkuak. Rasa yang dulu sempat ingin ia matikan perlahan bangkit kembali disaat dia sudah memilih hatinya tersakiti demi kebahagian orang yang dicintai, di saat dia relamelepas hatinya dan memilih tak ingin kembali. Jongin sebenarnya hampir berhasil. Namun Kyungsoo malah mendatanginya. Dengan segala _ketidaktahuannya_, kepolosannya, dan kelembutannya. Menggali lagi semua perasaan yang sudah lama Jongin kubur dalam-dalam di dasar dirinya. Membuatnya kembali hidup dan merajai diri Jongin. Tapi apa? Semuanya kembali hanya untuk tersakiti lagi?

Biarlah untuk kali ini dia menangis. Biarlah dia dicap cengeng oleh pemuda manis itu nanti. Jika dengan semua itu akan membuat Kyungsoo mengerti betapa dalam luka Jongin karena mencintainya. Jongin hanya ingin agar Kyungsoo lepas dari Jonnmyeon. Bukti-bukti yang sudah ditunjukkan pasangan ChanBaek padanya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Jongin untuk tahu akan seperti apa nasib pemuda manis itu nanti bersama Joonmyeon. Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo pada akhirnya akan tersakiti. Terlebih jika 'harta berharga' itu sudah hilang darinya. Akan jadi apa Kyungsoo? Terbuang begitu saja dan sia-sia? Lebih baik dia mati daripada harus menemui Kyungsoo dengan keadaan seperti itu nanti.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap dalam Jongin. Dia bukan sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang dibahas Jongin saat ini. Dia tahu. Siapa lagi jika bukan kekasihnya, Kim Joonmyeon. _Namja_ yang tak begitu disukai Baekhyun karena reputasinya yang buruk. Tapi, mengapa sekarang Jongin bertingkah seperti Baekhyun? Menyuruh Kyungsoo meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya selama ini?

_Berat_

Kyungsoo ingin menyuarakan protesnya, tapi sorot terluka dan kesedihan Jongin seketika membuatnya bungkam. Ada satu sisi dalam hatinya yang merasa tak suka melihat semua itu. Jongin tidak layak untuk bersedih seperti ini dan entah mengapa penyesalan merambat memenuhi hatinya.

"Do Kyungsoo...Kumohon jangan pernah melakukan hal ini dengan _namja_ brengsek itu. Kumohon..."

Dan segera setelahnya, ciuman lembut langsung disematkan Jongin di bibir yang sedikit membuka itu. Mengabaikan keterkejutan Kyungsoo akibat ucapannya barusan. Memilih fokus dengan gerakannya. Menyampaikan semua yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan ciumannya itu.

Kyungsoo terperangah. Dengan jelas dia dapat merasakannya. Ciuman ini berbeda dengan yang mereka lakukan di awal tadi. Ciuman ini penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Kyungsoo tak urung terbuai. Tangannya bergerak refleks mengalungi leher Jongin, membawa tubuh kecoklatan polos itu semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan. Sedikit takut akan kemarahan Jongin karena dia kembali melanggar aturan 'main' mereka namun hati Kyungsoo menuntut melakukannya hingga tubuh tinggi yang ia bimbing itu menempel sempurna di tubuhnya. Kejantanan Jongin menekan telak milik Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menegang. Jongin menaruh sikunya di kiri kanan tubuh kecil itu. Lidahnya menjulur, menguak belah delima Kyungsoo dan mulai menyesap isinya. Membelai semua yang bisa ia belai di dalam rongga hangat itu masih dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya terangkat saat Jongin menghisap di dalam mulutnya, tangan Jongin entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang kepala dan pinggangnya, mengarahkan kepala Kyungsoo untuk mendongak dan membuat posisi tubuhnya setengah berbaring dengan kedua kaki mengangkangi Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit di tengah cumbuan itu. Dia merasa mengenal teknik sentuhan intim ini. Dalam mimpinya, seperti inilah _namja_ yang ia kagumi itu menciumnya, mencumbunya. Persis seperti ini. Kyungsoo yakin. Karena rasa yang tertinggal itu sangat jelas melekat di bibir dan tubuhnya meski itu hanya mimpi. Kyungsoo yakin itu. Dia dapat mengingat setiap detailnya dengan sangat jelas. Meski dia tak pernah bisa melihat wajah lawan mainnya. Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo heran. Mengapa hanya wajah _namja_ itu saja yang tak dapat dia lihat?

_"__Gunakan mata hatimu. Satu jawaban terarahkan dari semua gambaran yang sudah kau dapatkan. Tarik garis lurus, maka kotak pandora itu akan terbuka. Biarkan nurani menuntunmu karena hanya dia yang mampu untuk membimbingmu menuju gerbang itu..."_

Kalimat Yixing siang tadi berputar lagi di kepalanya. Sekarang, perlahan-lahan rasanya Kyungsoo mulai dapat menangkap maksud dari kalimat-kalimat 'sia-sia' Yixing itu. Dia merasa ada kaitan yang sangat erat antara kalimat itu dengan kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Uhummphh ahh~" Kyungsoo mengerang terkejut karena tangan Jongin yang tadi di pinggangnya merayap turun membelai paha belakangnya sampai ke lipatan lutut dengan telapak tangannya yang sangat panas dan gerakan yang sensual.

Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ada aliran air yang turun dari bibirnya yang terasa penuh. Yup, saliva mereka yang membaur itu tak tertampung utuh di mulut Kyungsoo karena keberadaan lidah Jongin yang masih sibuk berputar-putar di dalam sana. Air liur itu menetes turun ke lehernya. Hidungnya yang menekan pipi Jongin membuat aroma candu _Musk & Green Tea_ itu terasa memenuhi seluruh paru-parunya. Kyungsoo menggeliat resah. Perutnya mengejang. Rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya kini begitu gila.

Kyungsoo terpejam erat. Beberapa potongan mimpi basahnya waktu itu berputar-putar kembali dalam ingatannya dan saat memorinya terhenti di satu _scene_ mimpi yang serupa dengan yang dialaminya sekarang, tangannya yang mengalung di leher Jongin tanpa sadar menekan kuat belakang kepala _namja_ itu agar semakin dalam mencumbunya.

_Wae?_

Satu jawaban. Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang terjadi dalam _scene_ mimpinya. _That's it..._

Kyungsoo membalas semua pagutan liar Jongin dengan semua kemampuannya membuat ciuman yang tadinya romantis penuh kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus itu perlahan berubah menjadi ganas penuh nafsu yang membara. Jongin mengerang dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Persis dengan apa yang pernah Kyungsoo alami dalam mimpinya.

Jongin yang tadinya hanya bermaksud menyampaikan cintanya pada Kyungsoo perlahan mulai lupa akan tujuannya. Kontrol dirinya hilang sudah manakala kedua tungkai Kyungsoo ikut melingkar di pinggulnya. Jongin ingin protes, memarahi Kyungsoo yang melanggar peraturan mereka namun, nafsu birahi menyurutkan amarah itu dan menggantinya dengan dentuman gairah yang melejit naik hampir ke puncak.

Kyungsoo berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada apa yang kini terlihat di memorinya. Pada bayangan wajah yang _blur_. Perlahan-lahan, bagian kepala _namja_ dalam mimpinya itu, yang semula samar, perlahan mulai tampak. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga warna helaian itu mulai terlihat jelas, lalu keningnya, hidung yang tak begitu tajam, tulang pipi, lalu terakhir bibir dan dagu itu hingga akhirnya wajah yang selama ini tak pernah bisa dia perkirakan bentuknya itu tergambar... dengan utuh!

_'__Deg'_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya cepat. Mata besar itu membola. Kyungsoo terkejut luar biasa! Sosok yang baru saja terlihat itu...itu...adalah...

"Ahmm~ hmmpt Jo-Jonginnieehh..." lirih Kyungsoo di tengah desahannya. Di tengah usaha mulutnya untuk terbebas dari lidah Jongin yang masih mengobrak-abrik isinya. Kyungsoo mencengkeram lembut surai kelam bagian belakang Jongin membuat _namja_ yang sedari tadi terpejam di atasnya itu membuka mata. Pandangannya bertemu dengan manik tak fokus Kyungsoo yang penuh tanya. Jongin menghentikan ciuman dan menarik keluar lidahnya. Keduanya bernafas terengah-engah. Jongin menatap dalam diam sementara Kyungsoo berperang dengan batinnya menyadari kemiripan 'orang itu' dengan orang yang sedang mengurung tubuhnya saat ini.

"_Saranghae..._"

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Kumohon tinggalkanlah dia dan mulailah semuanya dari awal denganku. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Sungguh Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika kalimat itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak pernah memprediksi semua ini.

_Apa tadi?_

_Kim Jongin mencintainya?_

_Ya Tuhan..._

"Kyungsoo-ah...a-ku...ak-aku –"

"P-Point ketiga! Ayo lakukan point ketiga, Jongin-ah!" ucapnya tanpa merespon kalimat Jongin barusan. Jongin terdiam kaku. Menyadari jika Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan apapun yang dia ucapkan. _Namja_ itu hanya peduli akan pelajaran seks mereka. Karena seorang _namja_ brengsek bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Jongin menggeram marah. Tangannya mengepal erat lalu dengan kuat dihantamkannya

"_WAE_?! MENGAPA HANYA DIA YANG ADA DI KEPALAMU?! BRENGSEEKK!"

"AKHHHHHHHH!"

Satu jeritan kuat itu di suarakan Kyungsoo dengan rasa terkejut bercampur sakit yang luar biasa akibat hantaman benda tumpul di bagian bawahnya.

Jongin melesakkan miliknya pada _manhole _Kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak. Tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan _namja_ itu. Emosi, amarah, kesedihan yang bercampur iri sudah terlalu dalam melukai hatinya saat ini. Mengapa Kyungsoo tak melihatnya? Mengapa harus Kim Joonmyeon itu yang dicintai Kyungsoo? Dan semua itu tak terbendung lagi oleh Jongin hingga lewat penyatuan inilah pelampiasannya. Tak memikirkan sedikitpun akibat dari semua ini, Jongin terus melesakkan miliknya dalam-dalam. Posisinya yang sangat menempel pada Kyungsoo yang setengah berbaring dengan area pinggang kebawah mereka yang menempel memudahkannya menjangkau lubang kenikmatan itu. Tak ada penetrasi, _lube_ atau apapun itu yang seharusnya sedikit mempermudah senggama namun sepertinya emosi dan kekecewaan yang sangat besar dari Jongin mampu membuat penisnya melesak masuk dengan mudah kedalam _hole_ yang sudah tak bisa dibayangkan lagi bagaimana bentuknya sekarang. Yang pasti lecet dan berdarah karena di robek paksa. Tapi Jongin tak peduli. Kyungsoo sudah sangat menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit, mencengkeram bahu dan lengan Jongin sangat kuat. Kuku-kukunya mungkin menembus lapisan coklat kokoh itu. Sungguh terkejut di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Jongin. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Seolah tubuhnya dicabik-cabik, dibelah, lalu dikuliti. Sangat sakit. Kyungsoo menangis.

"J-Jongin...hiks...ap-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" ujarnya terbata di tengah kesakitan itu. ditatapnya Jongin yang menatapnya dalam diam. Kyungsoo tak bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Jongin. Marah? Sedih? Terluka? Kecewa? Tapi...karena apa? Beberapa saat tadi Kyungsoo hanya ingat dia menginginkan point ketiga.

Oh? Apakah itu penyebabnya? Tapi mengapa harus menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti ini Jongin menghukumnya?

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan segera setelah satu kalimat itu, tanpa membiarkan Kyungsoo bersuara sedikitpun, Jongin langsung melesakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dalam satu hentakan kuat.

"AKKKHHH!"

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya terhenti selama beberapa detik namun detakan jantungnya sangat kuat hingga Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya akan pecah. Belum lagi rasa perih dan ngilu yang segera merayapi daerah pinggang ke bawahnya. Kyungsoo merasa bagian itu robek dan tertarik begitu kuat. Lututnya gemetar. Pinggangnya terasa kebas.

"Sa-sakiiittt... Jongin-ah hiks...sakiiiiittt.."

"Sakit? Aku lebih sakit, _Hyung_..." ujarnya ambigu. Masalahnya bukan sakit fisik yang dimaksud Jongin di sini. Tapi di dalam jiwanya dan itu sanggup membuatn segala ekspresinya menghilang. Berganti raut wajah datar dan terluka. Jongin mendiamkan miliknya di dalam lubang hangat yang menjepitnya erat itu. Matanya menghujam telak iris sayu Kyungsoo yang tergenang airmata. Menyampaikan segala luka yang selama ini tertoreh di hatinya sekaligus cintanya yang tak berbalas.

Kyungsoo terus menangis. Membasahi pipinya yang merah itu dengan lumuran kesedihannya. Sedih karena perlakuan kasar Jongin padanya dan juga sedih karena melihat tatapan penuh luka _namja_ itu.

"_Waeyo_? Hiks...mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku Jongin-ah...hiks...kau menyakitiku..." Kyungsoo berucap lirih sambil mengunci fokus Jongin padanya. Kyungsoo sungguh ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut _namja_ itu tentang apa maksud semua tindakannya ini. Ini menyakiti Kyungsoo. Dalam banyak arti.

"Karena kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku..."

"..."

"Karena kau mencintainya tanpa peduli pada cintaku..."

"..."

"Karena kau hanya mementingkan perasaannya tanpa tahu kalau itu menyakitikuuuuuuu!"

"Aaaakkkhhh! Aaakkkhhh! Jo-Jongin-aaaahhhh! AKKKHHH!"

Dengan cepat, Jongin langsung menggerakkan miliknya. Menghujam kasar lubang mungil itu dalam hentakan-hentakan kuat yang membuat tubuh di bawahnya terlonjak-lonjak. Jongin mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Terus-menerus hingga ranjang itu berderit ribut. Berdecit-decit selaras dengan hentakan kasar yang terjadi pada tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Kyungsoo terpekik. Menjerit histeris karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mengerikan itu. Tiap kali Jongin menghujamnya, maka Kyungsoo akan berteriak memilukan. Kakinya mengalung kuat di pinggang Jongin secara tak sadar untuk menguatkan tubuhnya yang terus terhentak. Punggungnya melengkung dengan kedua lengan memeluk erat leher dan kepala belakang Jongin. Sesuatu yang tengah membobol lubangnya itu terasa makin membesar.

"AHHH~ AHHH~"

"Di sana, _hm_?"

"Akkhh~ Jongin...Jonginnnnhh" Kyungsoo menggeliat, mengerang dalam saat kejantanan Jongin menghantam satu titik dalam pusat kenikmatannya. Tiap kali tersentuh di bagian itu, maka Kyungsoo akan merasakan sensasi nikmat tak terkira menyelubunginya. Meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya dan membuat penisnya yang terjepit di antara perutnya dan Jongin itu makin berdenyut ngilu. Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang berputar-putar di dalam perutnya. Mendesak untuk keluar dan itu membuat kepalanya pening.

"Ohhh~ ahhh Jonginniiehhh ooohh akh~" kepalanya mendongak. Jongin mengangkat dan menahan bagian pinggangnya hingga tusukan miliknya semakin dalam. Dia terus menusuk titik kenikmatan itu dalam tempo cepat. Mata Kyungsoo memutih. Dia merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara dari semua perlakuan kasar _namja_ tampan itu pada tubuhnya yang melemas. Sangat nikmat meski menyakitkan. Namun itulah sensasi yang mencandu.

Jongin terus menggerakkan brutal pinggulnya. Kepalanya tenggelam di dada Kyungsoo. Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigiti area itu penuh nafsu. Memainkan puting keras dan merah Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya yang begitu mahir. Menghisapnya dan menggelitiki puncak kemerahannya dengan lidahnya yang basah. _Double hit_ kenikmatan untuk Kyungsoo dan tubuhnya menggelepar. Sesekali Jongin akan membenarkan letak kaki dan tangan Kyungsoo yang melemas agar selalu mengalung di tubuhnya.

"Kau...tidak boleh...melakukan ini dengan siapapun...tidak boleh...hanya aku sayang...hanya aku...nggghhh~ahh~" desahan pertama Jongin lolos. Menandakan betapa nikmatnya rasa yang tengah dia dapatkan saat ini. Jepitan otot lubang nan sempit itu begitu memanja juniornya yang mendamba. Perutnya menggelenyar dan benda kebanggaannya yang tengah berada dalam sarangnya itu berkedut cepat. Lebih cepat dari kedutan lubang Kyungsoo.

"Jongiiinnhhh~"

"_Nee_...ini aku sayang...aku...bukan dia...ohh~ahhh~" jemari kirinya berpindah menggenggam junior Kyungsoo yang terlupakan. Mengurutnya dengan cepat. Meremas _twinsball_nya kuat, mencubit, menggaruknya masih dengan tempo sodokan yang cepat di lubang itu.

"Akkhh Jongiinnhh akuhhh...akhh...akuuu...ggrraaaahhhh!"

_'__Croot'_

Kyungsoo klimaks!

Spermanya membalur sempurna di tangan Jongin. _Namja_ tampan itu menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo yang terpejam lemas bersandar di tubuhnya. Pinggul Jongin terus bergerak menyodok menikmati kedutan pasca orgasme Kyungsoo yang menyenangkan sementara si kecil itu sudah terkulai lemas, tak sadarkan diri. Jongin terus menyodok hingga beberapa detik kemudian...

"Ngghhaakkhh!" Jongin menggeram. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya terpejam kuat dengan wajah menegang. Spermanya keluar memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo dengan semburan yang begitu dahsyat. Kepala penisnya terasa perih.

"Ahh~"

_'__Brugh'_

Dan tubuhnya-pun ambruk. Menindih tubuh kurus Kyungsoo bersamanya. Jongin tersengal-sengal dan saat membuka mata, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya erat. Pingsan? Tidur? Entahlah...

"Kau...tidak boleh bersamanya...tidak boleh..." bisiknya sambil mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo. Dilumatnya bibir bengkak itu dengan sangat lembut dan menjilati sayang leher dan rahangnya. Perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan juniornya. Menatap miris lubang Kyungsoo yang sobek dan berdarah. Jongin sangat menyesal, namun dia benar-benar marah jika membayangkan tubuh itu di rusak orang lain. Terlebih si brengsek itu. tubuh ini hanya miliknya!

Satu kecupan penuh cinta Jongin smeatkan di dahi Kyungsoo sebagai penutup seluruh kegiatannya. Mengusap sayang surai hitam yang basah karena keringat itu sejenak lalu bangkit. Membersihkan dan mengobati semua kekacauan pada tubuh sang pujaan hati dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelah tubuh itu bersih, Jongin memakaikannya setelan piyama Pororo yang dia dapatkan dari dalam lemari. Memastikan Kyungsoo sudah merasa nyaman dengan selimut dan bantalnya, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menghabiskan 10 menit di dalam kamar mandi dan saat dia keluar, Kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata. Jongin yang hanya berbalut celana pendek lusuh mendekati si kecil itu. Telunjuknya dia letakkan di bawah hidung Kyungsoo, memeriksa hembusan nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." dikecupnya pipi putih itu lembut lalu beralih ke pucuk hidungnya. Nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur terasa jelas di wajah Jongin. Dia tersenyum sendu. Dia melangkah menuju tas ranselnya yang masih basah di pojokan kamar. Mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dan kotak kecil dari sana. Dia menyobek kertas di meja belajar Kyungsoo dan menulis sesuatu. Tubuhnya yang _half naked_ dan setengah basah tak dia pedulikan lagi. Setelah selesai, dia beranjak ke sisi ranjang tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Duduk termenung untuk beberapa saat di sana sebelum kemudian mendekat dan merunduk. Menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan damai itu dan menyentuhkan hidung mereka.

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang. Maafkan aku untuk semuanya dan...kumohon tinggalkan dia...kau terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan..." Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak menuju leher _namja_ itu, melingkarkan sebuah kalung cantik berbandul bintang yang di apit dua bulan sabit di kiri kanannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu...kuharap suatu hari kau akan menyadarinya..." di taruhnya bungkusan putih tadi di nakas samping ranjang. Bungkusan yang berisi beberapa foto bukti yang menjelaskan betapa brengseknya seorang Kim Joonmyeon selama dia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Foto yang selalu tak ingin dilihat oleh Kyungsoo dan kali ini Jongin akan membuatnya melihat semua itu dengan menaruhnya berbaris di atas nakas kemudian meletakkan surat kecilnya untuk Kyungsoo yang dilipatnya rapi lalu disandarkannya di lampu tidur _namja_ itu.

"Selamat tinggal, _hyung_. Meski aku tak di sisimu, aku akan tetap mencintai dan menyayangimu karena kau satu-satunya yang kuinginkan di hatiku. Berbahagialah..."

Satu kecupan di dahi yang di lakukan Jongin sukses membuat airmatanya-pun ikut jatuh. Dia menyesali semua yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi membayangkan Kyungsoo yang akan bercinta dengan si brengsek itu sungguh membuatnya naik pitam dan kemudian berakhir dengan memperkosa _namja_ itu.

_Tapi..._

_Benarkah Jongin memperkosa?_

_Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan?_

_Entahlah..._

"Aku pergi, _hyung_...sekali lagi maafkan aku..." dan Jongin langsung mengambil ranselnya cepat lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Dai melangkah kearah dapur dan mengambil semua pakaian setengah keringnya di mesin cuci lalu memakainya asal. Jongin beranjak ke pintu depan, melangkah ke arah motornya yang terparkir di teras dan mulai menembus malam dengan luka hati yang menemaninya.

_'__Do Kyungsoo...maafkan aku...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

**TBL (Terpaksa Bersambung Lagi...)**

**Khusus buat readerdeul yang kauman 'TBC Haters' ^^**

.

.

_Hello semuaaaaaaa..._

_Apa kabar Minggu ini? Sorry gak bisa update kemarin. Ternyata yang mau diketik masih lumayan buanyak. Kukira tadinya gak bakal sebanyak ini, ternyataaaaaaa...huaaaahhh_

_Di sini humor abalnya sangat kurang yak? Mianhae...ini untuk menyesuaikan dengan kondisi mendung di chapter ini. Hiks...kesian dedek Jongin-ku..._

_Btw, aku juga sediiiiiiihhhhh niiiihhh, girls.. T^T . Yang SILENT READER tambah banyak, masa... MANA EKSPRESINYA?_

_Hei...hantu-hantu di sana! Tunjukkan pesonamu! _

_Agak sebel juga jadinya. Tapi yoweslah. Demi teman-temanku yang udah susah payah kasih rifyu, aku bakal tetap semangat kok ^^ hohohoh. Apalagi ada banyak pendatang baru kemarin, terlebih dia komen di semua chapter. Aku senang banged. _

_Komen kalian di chap 4 kemarin bener-bener gokil n sukses buat aq ketawa ngakak. Buat yang punya akun, udah di bales di akun masing-masing yah and buat yang gak pake akun, aku bales di bawah ini:_

**_Areumdawo_**_: Hyayaya...Yixing itu terlalu sok puitis dia. Banyak berguru dengan kauman pujangga cinta #halah. Makasih ya udah rifyu ^6^. Saranghae..._

**_Guest 88_**_: Suka foreplay lama? Waahhh...aku juga...ohoho. Gomawo buat rifyunya, sayang ^^. Saranghae ..._

**_Alietha doll_**_: Gimana nih dengan pertanggung jawaban Jongin di chap ini? Sudah cukup kah? Atau mau threesome bareng Mama Soo? Hehehe...Makasih ya dah rifyu. Saranghae...^^_

**_Luhana Fhie_**_: Salam kenal juga Luhanaaaaa^6^. Welcome to my house ^^. Terimakasih rifyunya. Saranghae ^^_

**_GuestGuestGuest_**_: Iya, Jongin-out mah modusaaaannn . Kyungsoo tuh begitu karena dia benar-benar gak pernah temu Jongin jadinya memori otaknya yang untuk nyimpen Jongin masih cukup banyak yang lum kepake jadinya gak terlalu pengaruh kehatinya. Tapi yah, akhirnya mulai banyak juga akibat skinship hot Jongin. Huaaahhh jadi pengen juga. Jongiiiinnn kapan giliran noona? Makasih ya rifyunyaaaa.. saranghae...^^_

**_Princess_**_: selamat yaaahhhh kamu yang ke-100 ! hadiahnya, kamu dapet satu paket kencan bersama Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun plus plus ma Ukenya. One night stand! Hahaha.. makasih dah rifyu yaaahhh, saranghae ^^_

**_Cuwon_**_: Kyungsoo na cari mati tuh sebenarnya. Kalau dia gitu ma aq, udah. Gak tak pulangin lagi... Makasih ya dah rifyu... Saranghae...^^_

**_Jerin_**_: Iy, kesian si Jongin. Mau bawa pulang ja rasanya. Kesian terlunta-lunta gitu...hiks. makasih dah review ^^ ini dah lanjut...saranghae...^6^_

**_Nur Mutmainnah_**_: Yeay! Makasih ya ^^. Seneng nih...saranghae teman ^^_

**_BlackXX_**_: Mian gak bales di akun. Ohoo. Jongin tuh terlalu perasa. Ma Joonmyeon gitu j kalah. Kan Jongin lebih tinggi, harusnya menang doonggg. ^^. Makasih ya dah rifyu. Terus semangatin Jongin. Bawa pompom na celalu. Hwaiting! Saranghae ^^_

**_Kaysaiko_**_: ini dah lanjut chingu...gomawo ^^ saranghae..._

**_Dan berikut ini orang-orang yang udah nyempet-nyempetin diri semangatin aku di chapter kemarin ^^ ...XOXO buat kalian semua:_**

_Julihrc, Re-Panda68, Areumdawo, Jung Eunhee, Izmajukir, farfaridah16, JonginDO, Kim YeHyun, guest 88, alietha doll, pcyms7, Luhana Fhie, ohmydeer, zhea zhiioott, GuestGuestGuest, Hun K Salvatore, zee konstantin, bakpao96, princess, KyungOwl, ShinJiWoo920202, Maple fujoshi2309 GAN, cuwon, Jerin, lolamoet, Nur Mutmainnah, BlackXX, kaysaiko_

**_Serta seluruh Favoriter & Follower ff abal ini..._**

**_Gomapseumnidaaaaaaaa #hug_**

_Sampai Jumpa Chapter depan ^^_

_Annyeong..._

_-HyunChan2509-_

_(Baturaja, 8 Feb 2015)_


	6. What Should I Do?

_"__Aku pergi, hyung...sekali lagi maafkan aku..." dan Jongin langsung mengambil ranselnya cepat lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Dai melangkah kearah dapur dan mengambil semua pakaian setengah keringnya di mesin cuci lalu memakainya asal. Jongin beranjak ke pintu depan, melangkah ke arah motornya yang terparkir di teras dan mulai menembus malam dengan luka hati yang menemaninya._

_'__Do Kyungsoo...maafkan aku...'_

.

.

.

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

(_What Should I Do?_)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/WARNING INSIDE**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, cerita menggelikan, pasaran, Boys Love, NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L~**

.

.

Sinar keemasan sang surya mulai mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur cakrawala. Mengantarkan semilir hangat yang perlahan-lahan mulai menggantikan posisi angin malam yang dingin. Langit yang semula tenang dalam kegelapan kini mulai terjaga bersamaan dengan ributnya kicau burung yang begitu riang menyambut petualangan pagi.

Dalam sebuah kamar yang masih minim pencahayaan, seorang _namja_ mungil bergerak gelisah, menggeliat-geliat di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Dahinya berkerut dalam dengan keringat yang turun membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sa-sakiiittt... Jongin-ah hiks...sakiiiiittt.." lirihnya sambil terisak pelan. Sepertinya _namja_ itu tengah tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk. Terbukti dengan keresahan yang tergambar di wajah serta kaki tangannya yang bergerak-gerak kacau.

"Hiks, _wae_? Kau kenapa Jongin-ah. Hiks...jangan menyakitiku...kumohon..." isakan itu makin keras disertai gerak tubuh yang makin menggelinyang hebat.

"Jonginnie...hiks..."

"Jangan...kumohon...Jongin-ah . _Andwae_..._an-andwae_..hiks..._Andwaeeeee_!"

Tubuh itu langsung terduduk dengan mata yang membulat. Syok. Bibirnya terbuka dan bergetar. Airmata terus turun dengan sangat deras bercampur dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya yang pias. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Mencoba meraup dengan cepat oksigen di sekitarnya. Dia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Mulai menyadari ke-_real_-an semua yang ada di tempat itu dan akhirnya mengerti bahwa yang baru saja dia alami hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Di mana orang itu pergi, menghilang dari hidupnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mendesah lega lalu mengernyit saat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menyerang bagian bawahnya. Saat itulah memori tadi malam kembali berputar, membuat nafas Kyungsoo tercekat dan dengan cepat menyibak selimut kusutnya. Dia menyadari jika semua bayangan di otaknya tadi ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

"J-Jongin-ah..." panggilnya lirih.

"Jongin-ah..." tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan turun dari ranjang untuk mencari Jongin saat dia melihat jajaran sesuatu yang rapi di atas nakasnya. Benda yang semalam ditinggalkan Jongin. Kyungsoo segera menutupi bawahnya dengan selimut dan mengambil semua benda yang berjajar di sana termasuk kertas yang dilipat dekat lampu.

Kyungsoo meletakkan semua di dekatnya lalu melihatnya satu persatu. Betapa syoknya Kyungsoo saat melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di balik benda yang ternyata beberapa foto itu. Dalam gambar tampak jelas wajah tersenyum kekasih tampannya yang sedang berangkulan mesra dengan seorang wanita yang wajahnya cukup dikenal oleh Kyungsoo. Anak kelas _acting_, Park Sobyul, teman sekelas Joonmyeon dan merupakan salah satu mantan dari _yeojachingu_-nya itu.

Kyungsoo beralih ke foto yang lain dan kembali terkejut. Di foto itu, Joonmyeon tampak sedang berciuman panas! Dengan seorang wanita yang berbeda dengan foto yang pertama dia lihat tadi. Kyungsoo menajamkan fokusnya pada latar belakang foto. Dia merasa mengenali tempat itu dan Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya cepat saat berhasil mengenalinya. Kedua orang itu berciuman di taman bunga yang ada di belakang aula kampus mereka! Ya Tuhan... berani sekali!

Kyungsoo segera membalik semua foto-foto itu dan menatapnya horor. "I-Ini...ini..." ujarnya terbata dengan rasa takut dan tak percaya.

Di foto-foto itu terpampang jelas sang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu mesra dan begitu intim, lagi-lagi dengan wanita yang berbeda dari foto-foto sebelumnya. Mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas. Liquid hangat yang sedari tadi sudah berkumpul itu langsung mengalir deras saat kedua matanya dengan jelas melihat rekaman waktu pada semua foto-foto itu.

_Semuanya tertanggal baru-baru ini!_

_Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu._

Kyungsoo beralih ke foto pertama dan kedua yang dia lihat. Hanya dua foto itu yang tertanggal satu tahun yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menatap foto yang terakhir dan saat itu juga dia langsung terisak hebat. Di foto itu, tampak sang kekasih yang sangat dia cintai dan dia puja selama ini berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah anak kelas seni lukis. Song Jaemi, yang juga salah satu mantan kekasih Joonmyeon dulu. Tentu saja hati Kyungsoo tidak akan sehancur ini jika foto itu termasuk foto lama ataupun beberapa waktu lalu sebelum mereka pacaran, tapi kenyataan yang terpampang di sana, yang berbeda dengan harapannya, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Terisak pilu.

Foto itu bertanggalkan tiga hari yang lalu! Dengan latar belakang menara Kyoto di malam hari!

Sungguh pemuda itu tidak ingin mempercayai semua yang dia lihat ini namun, apakah semudah itu membohongi kembali hatinya yang terlanjur terluka. Terlalu naif untuk mengatakan jika foto itu diedit seseorang untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon karena sangat kurang kerjaan sekali orang itu sampai harus bersusah payah mengukir detail dua penguin yang dia rajut khusus untuk topi _beanie_ yang dikenakan Joonmyeon dalam foto itu. Tentu saja tidak ada penjual yang menjual topi serupa dengan yang ada dalam foto karena itu asli buatan tangan Kyungsoo!

Kyungsoo menangis terisak-isak. Sungguh dia sangat kecewa. Sakit hati dengan semua kenyataan yang terjadi. Bukan itu saja, yang sangat Kyungsoo sesali saat ini adalah mengapa dia begitu bodoh! Termakan begitu saja janji-janji manis dan palsu dari orang yang sejak dulu sangat dia cintai. Kegembiraan karena telah menjadi kekasih dari orang yang terus menerus dia puja sejak awal kuliah menyebabkannya buta dari kondisi sekitarnya. Mengabaikan semua yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat jelas di depan mata. _'Andai dari dulu dia mendengarkan Baekhyun...'_

Masih dengan airmata yang berderai, Kyungsoo beralih ke sebuah kertas terlipat yang tadi dia dapatkan dekat lampu. Deretan _hangul_ yang tertulis rapi langsung menyambut matanya begitu lipatan terbuka dan tangis itupun semakin menjadi.

.

_'__Hyung, maafkan aku telah menyakitimu. Sungguh sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua berakhir seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal..._

_Kau adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku, hyung. Orang yang berharga, yang kusayangi dan bahkan...kucintai sepenuh hatiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan karena rasa inilah aku gelap mata tanpa sengaja menyakitimu. Karena kecemburuanku pada orang yang sangat kau cintai. Orang yang membuatmu bahkan tak melihatku sama sekali...aku sakit hati. Mengapa bukan aku yang mendapatkan semua cintamu? Mengapa harus orang itu, hyung?_

_Andai saja orang yang kau cintai itu bukan dia, mungkin aku masih bisa berlapang dada memenuhi permintaanmu. Tapi ini dia! Dia yang jelas-jelas akan menyakitimu suatu saat nanti dengan segala tingkah lakunya._

_Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku kesal dan juga iri pada orang yang kau cintai itu, yang sudah membuatmu melakukan semua ini untuknya. Kau tahu? Dari awal aku tidak pernah ingin mengajarimu sama sekali. Semua yang kulakukan ini hanya agar kau menyerah pada keinginanmu. Karena semakin kau bersikeras pada tekadmu itu, semakin hatiku terluka, hyung. Sakit sekali. Dan kurasa, sekarang saatnya aku benar-benar mundur. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu ataupun menjadi kekasih yang akan selalu berada di sisimu. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu hyung. Sudah kuberikan hati dan seluruh rasa cinta ini padamu sejak setengah tahun yang lalu dan aku rasa aku tidak ingin mengambilnya kembali. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Meski aku tidak bisa di dekatmu lagi. Aku akan mencintaimu selalu dengan caraku meski itu tak ada artinya untukmu._

_Maafkan aku hyung, aku telah mengambil apa yang seharusnya kau berikan pada orang yang kau cintai. Aku benar-benar menyesal, untuk itu aku memutuskan menjauh darimu. Kau harus membenciku dan aku tidak akan memaksamu memaafkanku. _

_Semoga kau selalu berbahagia, hyung. Meskipun kau masih memilih tetap bersamanya ^^_

_Dari aku yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_KIM JONGIN_

_Ps: Foto itu kudapat dari sahabat terbaikmu. Kami hanya ingin kau melihatnya karena kami menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau mengambil jalan yang salah lagi, dan sekarang semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kami hanya bisa melakukan ini. Saranghaeyo, Do Kyungsoo_

.

.

"Hiks...Jongin-ah...hiks...Jongin-ah..." racau Kyungsoo dalam isakannya. Bibirnya yang bergetar hebat terus meraung memanggil nama itu tanpa henti. Entah mengapa rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan daripada saat dia melihat foto-foto laknat itu. seluruh tubuhnya melemas saat otaknya menyadari satu hal. Kim Jongin meninggalkannya.

"Jonginnie...hiks..._andwaeeeee._..." jeritnya tertahan. Ingin dia berteriak namun tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. Begitu banyak hal yang menyakiti hatinya di saat dia baru membuka mata pagi ini membuatnya lemas. Sungguh pagi yang buruk dan surat itu semakin menghancurkan hatinya. Menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam hingga ke tulang belulangnya. Tubuhnya menggigil, tersungkur begitu saja dengan membawa surat yang sudah basah oleh airmata itu kedalam dekapannya. Saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari ada yang aneh di bagian itu. Sesuatu yang berkilau menjuntai di sana. Susah payah dia mendudukkan lagi tubuhnya dan melihat dengan jelas benda melingkar di lehernya itu.

_'__Apa ini?'_

Begitu respon pikirannya pertama kali...

Dengan wajah basah dan isakan yang masih terdengar jelas, Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama bandul kalung itu. Ada ukiran sepasang merpati yang membawa seutas pita di sisi belakang bandul dan ada huruf '**J**' terukir di bawahnya.

"Jongin..." lirihnya dan kembali terisak hebat setelah itu.

Sepertinya tangis memilukan itu masih akan terdengar jelas untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Biarlah Kyungsoo meluapkan semua rasa sesak itu saat ini. Dengan harapan semua akan bisa dia jalani lebih baik kedepannya. Membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk hidupnya yang selama ini telah dia sia-siakan dengan mengabaikan semua kebenaran yang ada.

**Semangatlah Do Kyungsoo!**

.

-oOOo-

.

Sementara itu...

"Jadi, kau menyerah? Benar-benar menyerah dan tidak akan kembali lagi?" seorang pemuda putih pucat bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang tergolek lemah tertelungkup di atas karpet kamarnya. Pria kecoklatan itu hanya mengangguk seadanya dengan mata terpejam. Seperti tak ada gairah hidup. Sejak datang kerumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu, tak ada satupun teriakan dan umpatan yang biasanya dilayangkan pemuda itu untuknya. Hanya suara lirih dan bergetar lengkap dengan mata sembab yang semakin menyempurnakan visual kesedihannya. Dia menatap miris pemuda naas itu.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Sehun, namun Jongin memilih bungkam. Sehun bersumpah dia melihat tetes demi tetes airmata Jongin yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi karpet bergambar anak rusa miliknya. Tak ada isakan. Namun, itulah yang menyakitkan. Tak pernah dilihatnya sang sahabat seterpuruk ini karena sesorang. Baru kali ini. Kasihan sekali.

Sehun-pun akhirnya memilih bungkam. Tak lagi bertanya-tanya pada Jongin, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Biarlah Jongin tenang dulu dan yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di sisi _namja_ itu dan mengusap pelan punggung lebarnya yang bergetar.

_'__Kuatlah Kim Jongin...'_

.

-oOOo-

.

Hari itu di Gedung D, tempatnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kuliah, tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar sama sekali. Dosen yang saat itu harusnya masuk berhalangan hadir karena ada rapat besar di rektorat. Karena hal menjemukan itu memakan waktu yang cukup panjang, maka dengan sangat terpaksa kelas Vokal di liburkan. Ne, hanya kelas vokal. Hanya anak-anak Gedung D!

Namun, kenyataannya sekarang di sebuah apartemen yang penuh pernak-pernik strawberry, seorang _namja_ tinggi besar nan tampan menelungkup indah dengan sangat bahagia di atas tubuh seorang _namja_ mungil pemilik apartemen.

"Hmmpthh~ ahh~ uhmm~Yeo-Yeolliieehh ahh sud-sudahh akkhh duluuuhh..." rintih si kecil Byun Baekhyun di tengah cumbuan panas si peri raksasa yang saat ini mengukung tubuhnya erat di atas sofa. Pakaian bawah Yoda tampan itu sudah parkir sembarang di lantai, menyisakan selembar _underwear_ hitam tipis dengan isi yang menggelembung besar. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah nyaris telanjang sempurna jika saja kemeja _creamy_ itu tidak lagi tergantung di sebelah tangannya yang melingkari leher tiang tampan itu sementara kedua kakinya mengangkang sempurna. Pose yang makin menyulut birahi sang seme.

_Hhhhh~_

Hari masih siang bolong dan cuaca sudah cukup panas, tapi dua sejoli itu seakan mati rasa dan malah membuat rasa panas yang lebih lagi dalam berbagai makna.

Ya, Park Chanyeol atau yang biasa kita sebut Yoda itu membolos hari ini karena sang kekasih mungilnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah _mewanti-wanti_ menyuruh peri tampan itu agar tetap kuliah tapi dengan banyak alasan tak masuk akal yang dia jabarkan, membuat Baekhyun luluh karena jengah.

Kekasihnya yang tinggi itu sangat kekanakan. Bisa-bisanya dia merajuk hanya karena Baekhyun yang memarahinya tadi pagi dan dengan entengnya menjawab jika dia tidak ingin berada di tempat yang tidak ada belahan jiwanya. _Iyuuukkhh~_

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa tersanjung, bukan?

Tapi percayalah. Itu hanya satu dari seratus sekian modus Chanyeol agar bisa selalu menempeli Baekhyun-nya kemanapun. Bahkan dulu dia pernah ingin pindah ke Gedung D karena alasan serupa tapi karena teknik vokalnya yang cukup suram membuatnya di tolak secara tidak hormat dari Gedung itu.

Baekhyun sering sakit kepala karena kekasihnya yang _childish_ itu namun, setiap kali Baekhyun memarahinya maka si tampan itu dengan cepat langsung memasang tampang nelangsa terbaik yang dia punya dengan _puppy eyes attack_ dilengkapi dengan bibir seksinya yang melengkung sempurna ke bawah sambil melirihkan, _'Baekkie sudah tidak sayang Yeollie, Baekkie membentak Yeollie, Baekkie marah pada Yeollie, Baekkie sudah tidak cinta Yeollie, Yeollie sediiiihh'._

Jika sudah seperti itu, maka tak ayal nurani Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya mudah tertipu itu luluh juga dan selalu berakhir dengan dia yang menghela nafas kalah dan memeluk kepala _auburn_ itu erat-erat di dadanya tanpa menyadari jika ada senyum pepsod*nt yang terkembang lebar di wajah imut itu.

Hahhh~ untung saja lelaki itu berpostur lebih tinggi dan juga lebih jantan dari Baekhyun serta memiliki suara om-om hidung belang yang pas, jika tidak maka bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan menjadikannya uke abadinya. Chanyeol memang terlalu imut untuk jadi seorang seme.

"Ugghhh~ Yeollieeehhh...akkhh~"

"Hhhmm Baekkiee ahhhh~"

Desahan-desahan pembangkit nafsu itu berkumandang jelas. Chanyeol, si pengendali permainan, terlihat sudah benar-benar dalam kondisi siap melepas hasratnya. Terus melumat dalam mulut Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkan setitikpun saliva tumpah dari sana. Pria itu sangat haus akan kekasihnya.

Perlahan cumbuannya turun menelusuri rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Menggigit kuat satu spot di sana hingga kulit pemuda itu langsung merah dan ungu. Lidahnya bergerak liar menjelajahi dada Baekhyun yang sudah terengah-engah dengan dua puting yang tegang sempurna. Chanyeol langsung melahapnya lapar. Menyedot-nyedot benda mungil nan malang itu dan menariknya gemas dengan barisan giginya yang rapi.

Baekhyun menggelepar dalam nikmat. Selangkangannya panas dan berdenyut tanpa bisa di apa-apakan dan Baekhyun memilih menekan-nekannya ke daerah kemaluan Chanyeol bermaksud agar sedikit mengurangi kedutan nyeri yang dia rasakan tapi semuanya malah bertambah buruk.

Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun yang bergerak sembarang agar diam dan menggantikannya dengan gerakan erotis dari juniornya yang sudah mengeras. Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan dua penis itu masih dengan kegiatannya yang membasahi tubuh Baekhyun dengan saliva miliknya.

Bibir panas itu akhirnya turun ke perut Baekhyun dan langsung mengendus penisnya yang tadi sudah banjir _precum_ karena terus bergesekan dengan junior Chanyeol yang masih terselubung dalaman. Aromanya begitu menggoda Chanyeol yang tanpa membuang waktu langsung melahap penis merah itu dalam mulutnya. Mengecap semua rasa dari benda tegang itu serta memainkan lidahnya di sana dengan ahli. Baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat itu. Inilah yang membuatnya selalu menginginkan Chanyeol lebih dan lebih. Sentuhan _namja_ bertelinga layar itu begitu hebat. Merangsang dirinya di seluruh tempat dengan sangat akurat. Ohh...Baekhyun merasa akan segera klimaks.

"Ummpph~ Baekkkhh ahmm~"

Getaran dari mulut itu berikut suara bassnya yang seksi semakin membuat Baekhyun melayang. Perutnya bergetar hebat dengan kedua kaki yang tanpa sadar melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Dia menekan kepala itu dengan kuat di kemaluannya dan...

"AKKHH~!" Baekhyun klimaks.

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menjilati seluruh sari kehidupan kekasihnya itu. Menjilatnya sensual dan kembali menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah terengah Baekhyun. Sang kekasih telah lemas tak berdaya. Siap dimasuki miliknya yang sudah keras seperti batu itu.

_'__Ding Dong'_

_'__Ding Dong'_

Chanyeol baru saja akan melepas celana dalamnya dan menikmati surga dunia Baekhyun jika saja bel laknat yang berbunyi itu tidak menginterupsinya. Tadinya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan bel itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, tapi saat mendengar suara yang familiar dari speaker itu, keduanya langsung tergeragap dan dengan panik membereskan semua kekacauan di ruang tamu itu cepat-cepat.

"Kyungsoo datang! Cepat bereskan semuanya Channie!"

"Tapi...tapi aku harus membereskan milikku dulu Baek! Aduhh bagaimana ini?!

_'__Ding Dong'_

_'__Baek...ini aku..'_

"Aaaaakkkhhh! Tak ada waktu! Sana masuk kamar mandi! Jangan keluar jika belum selesai! Dasar bodoh!"

"Yak! Jangan mendorong-dorongku! Ya!"

_'__BLAM'_

Baekhyun mendesah lesa saat Chanyeol sudah di ia 'buang' ke kamar mandi.

"_Ne,_ Kyungsoo-ah...sebentar..." dia segera menuju arah depan untuk membukakan pintu buat sahabatnya itu.

"Haiiiiii Kyungsoooooo...sudah lama sekali rasanya kau tidak ke –Kyungsoo-ah? _Waegurae_?" ucapan penuh nada ceria dari Baekhyun tehenti dan seketika berganti dengan raut kebingungan.

Baekhyun terperangah saat melihat rupa Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah manis di depannya itu nampak bengkak dengan mata sembab dan bibirnya yang juga bengkak memerah. Belum lagi warna pucat yang terpoles di wajah yang biasanya tersenyum itu.

_'__Ada apa ini?_' batin Baekhyun bingung.

"Baekhyun-ah...aku...ak-aku..."

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku di dalam!"

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo kedalam rumah. Lagi-lagi dahinya mengernyit. Tangan itu terasa dingin dan sangat lemas. Seperti tak ada tenaga sama sekali. _Wae_?

"Ahh...i-ini...se-sebaiknya kita bicarakan di kamar saja," ujarnya saat melihat kekacauan besar di ruang tamu mungilnya itu. Belum lagi jika di telusuri bagian atas sofanya. Aduh...celana panjang dan _boxer _Chanyeol tergeletak manis di sana setelah diselamatkan dari atas lantai.

"Chanyeollie...ada disini?"

"Ah.._ne_...yah...kau pasti tahulah.. hehehe..." tawa aneh bercampur malu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku iri pada kalian," gumamnya berbisik lirih.

"Eh? Apa?"

"..."

Baekhyun semakin menatap lekat sahabatnya itu penuh kecurigaan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini dan untuk mengetahui hal 'apa itu', Baekhyun menggiring Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Nah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ah? Mengapa kau seperti ini? Wajahmu sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?" gerutu Baekhyun yang benar-benar _clueless_ dengan situasi yang ada di depannya. Mereka duduk di ranjang _Quenn size_ Baekhyun dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku bagian dalam jaketnya.

_'__Srett'_

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku semua ini?" tanyanya menatap foto yang baru saja dia lempar ke atas ranjang. Wajahnya tetap sendu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terkejut.

"Jongin...Jongin sudah memberikannya padamu?" cicitnya lemah. Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Jadi benar. Jadi benar kau sudah mengenal Jongin selama ini? Kalian saling mengenal dan tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. _Wae_?!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya. Sorot kekecewaan dia lemparkan pada sahabatnya itu. Mata sembabnya kembali basah. Baekhyun menatapnya nanar.

"Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui semua ini sejak lama dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarkanmu..." Kyungsoo mulai menangis lagi. Teringat semua perkataan Baekhyun dulu tentang Joonmyeon yang selalu diabaikannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..._mianhae_..." Baekhyun mengulurkan tanganmengusap lelehan airmata di wajah merah sahabatnya. Kasihan sekali. Baekhyun tanpa sadar ikut menangis.

"_Ani_...kau tidak salah. Akulah yang selama ini terlalu bodoh. Aku begitu terobsesi padanya hingga tidak peduli pada apapun."

"..."

"Kau benar...Jongin benar... aku menutup mata dan telingaku selama ini bahkan aku tanpa sadar menutup hatiku hingga tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang benar dan salah. Aku...hiks... aku..._eottokhae_? Baekhyun-ah _eottokhae_?"

Cukup. Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi. Melihat airmata Kyungsoo membuat hatinya sakit. Dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya. Mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang. Mencoba menenangkan tubuh yang kini gemetar hebat menangis di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..."

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Menangis, menumpahkan semua kecamuk dalam hati. Kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kasih sayang. Baekhyun yang menyadari jika dia tidak boleh terus berlarut dalam tangisnya, secepat mungkin menghentikan laju airmatanya itu dan memilih fokus memeluk erat Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya. Berkali-kali dikecupnya pelipis Kyungsoo memberi isyarat jika Kyungsoo tak sendirian dalam menghadapi masalahnya. Baekhyun akan selalu ada untuknya. Ia pastikan itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati kekasihnya berada di sana. Menatapnya dan Kyungsoo bergantian dengan pandangannya yang redup. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol juga bersedih. Dia memberi kode dari gerak kepalanya pada sang kekasih agar mendekat dan begitu dia tiba di samping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, pria tampan itu langsung merunduk dan memeluk erat keduanya dalam rengkuhan lengannya yang lebar.

"Jangan menangis, _hyung_..." lirihnya berusaha menahan tangis dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. Ketiganya terus dalam posisi itu hingga tangis Kyungsoo benar-benar berhenti. Dalam hatinya, keduanya sepakat akan memberitahu Kyungsoo semua yang terjadi.

.

-oOOo-

.

Di dalam kamar sebuah apartemen bernuansa taman kanak-kanak, seorang _namja_ tertelungkup cantik di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya yang eksotis hanya berbalutkan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana piyama pinjaman empunya apartemen. _Namja_ itu tidak tidur. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah kiri dengan pandangan hampa. Kosong. Seolah ada objek yang jauh, sangat jauh yang sedang dia perhatikan. Alam lamunan mulai menyapanya meski ia terus berusaha berkedip untuk menyingkirkannya. Namun, pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Membiarkan lamunan itu membawanya jauh dalam perjalanan waktu. Mengantarkannya pada masa setengah tahun lalu. Di mana semua warna dalam hatinya bermulai.

**Flashback**

_"__Yak! Berhenti menarik-narik bajuku, Park!"_

_"__Ayolah Jongin-ah. Please... temani aku ke sana..." rengek seorang pemuda tinggi yang masih betah menarik-narik jaketnya._

_"__Tidak! Pergi saja sendiri! Kau kira Gedung D itu tidak jauh, eoh?! Aku capek! Aku mau pulang!"_

_"__Yahh~ Jongin-ah...kumohooonn. Aku takut ke sana sendirian. Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau menemuiku?" rengeknya lagi dengan aegyo yang menjijikkan –menurut Jongin._

_"__Itu urusanmu! Kau yang bertengkar dengannya, mengapa aku harus ikut susah payah? Sana pergi!" usir Jongin ketus dan dengan santai melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak percaya._

_"__Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau!" dan dengan semangat 45 serta mode full power, Chanyeol menarik paksa namja berkulit coklat itu keluar dari Gedung perkuliahan mereka._

_"__Jangan memaksaku! Raksasa sial! Berhenti! Lepaskan aku!" Jongin meronta-ronta. Berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman peri raksasa yang sungguh terkutuk karena berwajah tampan itu. Chanyeol terus menariknya tanpa peduli dengan sumpah serapah yang dia keluarkan. Ohh...baju mahal Jongin yang malang. Pasti bentuknya sudah tidak karuan lagi sekarang. Jongin sudah bertekad akan mengambil semua topi limited edition koleksi tiang listrik itu setelah urusannya selesai nanti. Lihat saja!_

_"__Park Chanyeol sialaaaannn!" _

_._

_"__Oh Tuhan...Oh Tuhan. Bagaimana ini? Baekhyun...itu Baekhyun, Jongin-ah?" seru Chanyeol panik. Mereka sembunyi di salah satu pohon Akasia yang ada di taman depan Gedung G. Jongin yang sedari tadi pasang mode 'manyun' dan 'ngambek' memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada sepupu sintingnya itu dan memilih mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya sambil pura-pura tidur._

_"__Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah! Baekhyun sudah keluar, Jongin-ah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" serunya lagi sambil mengguncang kuat-kuat tubuh Jongin. Terus-menerus hingga Jongin terpaksa membuka matanya sambil menggeram._

_"__Bukannya kau kesini untuk meminta maaf, hah?! Jadi jangan tanya lagi padaku apa yang harus kau lakukan!" erangnya frustasi. Andai saja makhluk setengah peri di depannya ini bukan sepupunya, mungki sudah lama Jongin membungkusnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh ke Amazon. Visualnya bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna, tapi mengapa otaknya tidak tumbuh dan berkembang seperti tubuhnya? Payah sekali... _

_"__Ah, iya...minta maaf!" dan dengan cepat si tiang itu melesat ke arah Baekhyun. meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku melongo di balik pohon. Mengumpat tak jelas karena kelakuan semena-mena sepupunya itu._

_Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya. Sebuah perdebatan kecil tampak terjadi. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol emosi sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat Jongin yakini sebagai "Mianhae..."_

_Keduanya terus berdebat seru, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang melintas di dekat mereka. Chanyeol berkali-kali mencoba memeluk Baekhyun namun si kecil itu menolak. Jongin merasa kasihan pada sepupunya itu dan memutuskan untuk ikut serta membujuk Baekhyun. Namun, baru saja dia hendak melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya, sesosok tubuh mungil dengan wajah manis turun dari tangga dan mendekati Baekhyun. Dia menyapa ramah pada pasangan itu dengan senyum lucunya yang terkembang. Jongin menganga. Terpesona pada pandangan pertama._

_"__Siapa itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu makhluk manis itu sebelum ini. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya dia teman Baekhyun. _

_'__Mengapa Baekhyun hyung dan si bodoh itu tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku?' ujarnya membatin. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari namja manis yang tampaknya sedang berusaha membujuk Baekhyun itu. Jongin tersenyum tanpa ia sadari._

_Ahh...Jongin jatuh cinta... _

_._

_._

_._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu..." lirih Jongin setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya berair. Cepat-cepat dia menutupinya dengan bantal agar tidak ada yang tahu jika tangis itu ada di sana.

Sehun yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap nanar sahabatnya.

_'__Mengapa masalah jadi begitu pelik seperti ini?'_

.

-oOOo-

.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu saat ini duduk manis di atas ranjang. Bersiap mendengar semua cerita yang telah dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat keduanya saling pandang sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafas memutuskan untuk bercerita terlebih dulu.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan kami, Kyungie-ah. Kami bukannya bermaksud jahat padamu. Kami akui kami salah sudah menipumu tentang Jongin. Kau benar. Kami sangat mengenalnya."

"..."

"Kim Jongin itu adalah se –"

" Sepupuku," potong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membenarkan dengan anggukan. Kyungsoo membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Ja-jadi...jadi...Ya Tuhan..." Kyungsoo terperangah tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa hal ini luput darinya?

"Aku sengaja tidak mengenalkannya padamu setelah mendengar semuanya dari Yeollie..."

"Apa? Apa itu, Baek?"

_Namja_ bermarga Byun itu menghela nafas, menatap dalam Kyungsoo, "Jongin menyukaimu, Kyung. Bahkan dia mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Jongin, rasa cinta pemuda itu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, serta keputusan Jongin untuk merelakan Kyungsoo bersama Joonmyeon yang dia ketahui adalah orang yang Kyungsoo suka saat pertama masuk kuliah. Baekhyun juga menceritakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin bukanlah seorang _playboy_ seperti yang pernah dia ceritakan. Jongin memang banyak di dekati wanita dan jalan bersama mereka tapi itu bukan kencan karena Jongin di paksa wanita-wanita itu secara tidak langsung. Cukup hanya dengan menangis di depan Jongin dan Jongin akan melakukan semuanya untuk wanita itu.

Kyungsoo terperangah. Denyutan nyeri di dadanya kembali terasa. Satu sisi di hatinya mengutuk semua yang telah dia lakukan pada pria tampan itu selama ini. Kyungsoo menyesal. Di genggamnya erat bandul kalung yang tergantung manis di lehernya itu tanpa tahu jika Baekhyun melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

"Itu dari Jongin, kan? Kau tahu? Dia membelinya khusus untukmu saat dia ikut festival dance di Perancis. Kalung itu tidak jadi dia berikan padamu karena pada hari itu dia melihat kau dan Joonmyeon berciuman di Aula."

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Berarti itu terjadi saat dia baru meresmikan hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon? Oh Ya Tuhaaannnn...

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan melihat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget larut dalam pikirannya.

"Kyungie-ah..._gwenchana_?" ditepuknya pelan pundak kecil itu, memeriksa apakah sahabatnya masih baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo yang tersadar menatap lemah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan pandangan sayu yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini? Aku...hiks...aku pasti sudah menyakitinya, Baek. Aku...hiks..." dan tangis itu kembali pecah membuat dua sejoli itu panik melihatnya yang tertunduk dengan kepala tersungkur di ranjang dan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat bandul kalung di lehernya.

"Jongin-ah..._mianhae_...hiks..._mian_..._jeongmal mianhae_..." gumamnya terbata di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Astaga! Mengapa kau begini?! Ayo bangun. Kyungsoo-ah...sebenarnya ada apa, _eoh_? Mengapa kau seperti ini?" Baekhyun terus berusaha mengakkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tersungkur. Berkali-kali dia mengembalikan tubuh lemas itu agar duduk seperti posisinya semula tapi tak berhasil dan akhirnya Chanyeol turun tangan menyangga tubuh Kyungsoo agar terduduk bersandar di tubuhnya sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah... Kumohon ceritakan sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Jongin? Kau tidak akan seperti ini jika di antara kalian tidak ada apa-apa. Ceritakan padaku!" dengan setengah memaksa Baekhyun mencecar Kyungsoo yang masih tergolek lemah dengan airmatanya. Baekhyun yakin ada sesuatu di sini. Mungkinkah...

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan pelukannya saat merasa Kyungsoo sudah bisa duduk sendiri.

"Baek, aku...semalam...hiks...aku..."

Dan akhirnya meluncurlah semua cerita itu. Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari point pelajaran yang menakutkan itu sampai pada akhirnya Jongin 'melakukan' semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

Pasangan ChanBaek terkesiap. Terutama Baekhyun. tak menyangka jika Jongin akan benar-benar 'melakukannya' setahu Baekhyun anak itu adalah anak yang baik dengan kontrol diri yang baik pula. Itu yang dia lihat selama ini. Tapi mengapa?

"Jongin pasti sangat kecewa saat itu. Maafkan dia, Kyungsoo-ah. Sebagai sepupunya aku minta maaf padamu..." lirih Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Jongin yang dikenalnya sejak bayi bayi memang cukup mesum, tapi dia tahu dengan pasti jika Jongin akan selalu menjaga orang yang dia cintai sebaik-baik mungkin. Jadi, pasti ada alasan tersendiri sampai dia berbuat sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak marah padanya, Chanyeol-ah. Sungguh. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu, hanya saja...hanya saja aku menyesal mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Aku pasti sudah sangat menyakitinya...hiks...dia pasti membenciku sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"..."

"Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

_'__Plak'_

_'__Plak'_

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti!"

"Bodoh! Bodooohh!"

Berhenti kataku Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergeragap mendapati Kyungsoo yang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Berdua mereka mencoba mencekal tangan kecil itu agar berhenti menyakiti tubuhnya namun malah membuat tangisan itu makin kuat. Dalam hati keduanya sangat yakin bahwa Kyungsoo seperti ini pasti karena dia telah mulai menempatkan Jongin pada tempat yang spesial di hatinya tanpa dia sadari.

Detik berganti menit. Baekhyun hampir menyerah menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk membiarkan sahabatnya itu terus menangis di pelukannya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap surai hitam yang basah karena keringat itu lembut sampai beberapa saat kemudian tangis itu mulai melemah dengan isakan yang semakin jarang. Airmata hangat itu juga sudah berhenti mengaliri leher Baekhyun lalu di susul dengan hembusan udara yang teratur di ceruk lehernya. Kyungsoo tertidur.

.

.

"Baek, tadi aku dapat pesan dari Sehun. Dia bilang Jongin ada di rumahnya sekarang," ujar Chanyeol berbisik di luar kamar setelah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur di ranjang kekasihnya.

"Lalu? Apa lagi katanya?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga berbisik agar Kyungsoo tidak terbangun.

"Sepertinya tidak beda jauh dengan yang di sini. Tadinya aku bingung mengapa Jongin se-_mellow_ itu. Tak kusangka dia berani memperkosa Kyungsoo semalam. Pasti dia sangat menyesal sekarang," ucapnya yakin 100%.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya hal yang semulanya sepele itu bisa berakibat cukup fatal seperti ini. Ironis sekali. Baekhyun-pun tak luput dari rasa penyesalannya karena dialah awal mula yang menyebabkan dua manusia itu bertemu.

Yah, setidaknya hari ini biarkan keduanya tenang dulu. Mudah-mudahan besok semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

_'__Semoga..'_

.

.

.

.

**Sampe' sini dulu yaaaahhh. Nanti kita main lagiiiiiii**

**.**

_Selamat hari Minggu lagi, gurls..._

_Yippie kah hari ini? Yehet dan Ohorat? Semoga your style lah ya, jangan terus-terusan kkaebsong...#iningomongapa?_

_Mianhae dengan chapter yang mellow ini. Tadinya aku mau langsung bikin penyelesaiannya di satu chap ini tapi ternyata...ku tak sanggup -_-" Panjang kaleeeeee... yah, walau gak sepanjang 'anu' nya si 'anu'. Itu loooohhhhh si 'anuuu' ...#plaak_

_Aku seneng banget komen-komen kalian di chapter kemaren (perasaan ngomong ini mulu yah?) tapi ciyus aku sukaaaa. Mana banyak nambah reader baru pula. Ahhhhh aku senang banged. _

_Welcome to my 'Harem House' yah, gurls. Silahkan dipilih mau yang pegimane? Bayar duit mukanya dulu & angsuran bisa di cicil 3x setelah memakai. Ahahaha..._

_SPECIAL XOXO kuberikan buat kalian semuanya! Yang mau kecup basah. Sok, sini. Silahkan. Hanya untuk 10 orang pertama ^^_

_Di chapter ini, aku ucapin Big Thanks nya sekalian bales rifyu kalian, yah. Jadi semua rifyu baik yang punya akun atau gak ya kubales di sini. Berhubung yang punya akun juga keseringan makin love ma Jongin jadi lemes buat buka akunnya, jadi biar gampang semua deh ada di sini. Jangan lupa rifyu lagi yah muanya *kedipkedip*_

_Kita START yah, hana..dul..set!_

**_Julihrc_**_: Udah kejawab kan Kai kemane. Tak jauh pun. Sikit jarak je. Ohoo. Tentunya Kyung harus sadar dong. Mau jadi apa nih FF kalau kagak. Gomawo rifyunya yah honey...Saranghae 3_

**_Izmajukir_**_: Antara hole & hati. Judulnya bagus juga...^^... gak lama kok chingu. Ngetik Angst tuh perlu banyak tenaga & aku gak mau buang banyak tenaga kecuali kalo buat ehm-ehm ma Jongin. Gomawo rifyunya...Saranghae 3_

**_Tuyul gundul_**_: Namamu membuatku senang. Hoho. Kalo si Kyungsoo gak sadar-sadar juga, kita cium dia bareng-bareng biar amnesia permanen #emangbisa? Gomawo yah udah komen, sayang. Saranghae 3_

**_Kim Siska_**_: Reader baruuu...Iyeeeeyyy... Welcome Jagiya. Masuk-masuuukk. Silahkan dicicipi(?) Update cepat? Wani pirooo? Hahaha. #joke. Aku update keknya gak bisa fast2 banged, chingu. Maklum. Anak malas. Tapi kalo kamu bisa bawain Kris ke kamarku sekarang, kurasa aku bisa langsung update lanjutannya besok plus NC BDSM (looh?). Thank for your rifyu, jagiya. Komen lagi yahhh... Saranghae 3_

**_Re-Panda68_**_: Iya nih #seretJongin. Kamu musti kudu harus tanggung jawab. Gimana kalo Kyungsoo diambil akuh?. Makasih semangatnya, my dear. Ini udah update. Komen lagi yah... Saranghae3_

**_Inisiapaya_**_: ahh..kesotoyanmu membawa berkah nih. Tapi perginya Jongin gak seekstrem yang terbayang. Karena Jongin itu anti mainstream. Haha. Dia gak da temen jauh-jauh. Jadi geser sikit ja lah. Cukup katanya dia... makasih dah rifyu ff ku. Welcome to my House & enjoy. Saranghae 3_

**_Coffeebubble_**_: Iya, si temsek ngenes banged ya...apa dia bakal jadi Jones negikutin jejak yang nulis cerita iney? Kyungsoo udah gila jika dia gak suka Jongin. Tuh buktinya, ngapain dia meler-meler matanya kalo gak suka. Cuma bodoh ja dia itu #kaneluyangbuatdiabegituHyunchan? (abaikan) ... thank you temand, saranghae 3 _

**_Beng beng max_**_: Ne, kesian si jongtem. Hiks... jadi pengen rape dia yang lagi galau ntu...ahaha. makasih rifyunya max honey. Saranghae 3_

**_Black_**_: Kyungsoo na telmi, Lola... dan itu aku yang buat. Jadi itu berarti...aku... CHANTIK! Hahaha... gomapta chingu... Saranghae 3_

**_GuestGuestGuest_**_: Reaksi yang nano-nano menurutku. Hehe. Kira-kira bagusnya Kyungsoo kita apain nih? Sekap dalam kamar sempit ma Jongin gimana? Sebelumnya kita kasih mereka obat anti lemes dan perangsang dosis tinggi. Trus kita intip & rekam. Trus kita ikutan gabung. Pas udah puas, mereka kita iket terus di ranjang dengan posisi tindih-tindihan. Trus kita kunci lagi dari luar. Gimana? Cemerlang gak idenya?Joonmahou ma aku aja yuk mariii...temen-temenku pada fans berat na kamu loh dedek sayang. #ditampolkegalaxy. Makasih dah rifyu yah...maaf gak bisa bales sepanjang kamu. m(_ _)m aku deepbow. Saranghae 3_

**_Farfaridah16_**_: Jongin na ngumpet sayang. Gak jawuh kok. Masih jauhan jarak manhole ma juniornya. Ohoho mesum na. Nasib Kyungsoo ada di tangan sayah, teman. Hohoho..Dan sudah pasti saya akan kasih dia ke Jongtem. Kesian nanti gila dia. Malu sayah sebagai ibunya... (loh?). makasih dah rifyu ff aku... saranghae3_

**_Britin Kinney_**_: Ayok seret KyungMa yoookk. Hebat banged dia bikin papih Jong galau. .LU... belum pernah di oral keknya ma mulut papih. Gomapta dah rifyu, sayang. Saranghae 3_

**_Pcyms7_**_: Itu udah gak kukasih TBC or TBL or TEBE TEBE yang lain chingu... semoga kamu suka yaahh. Aduuhh, si papih Jong dramatis banged deh kalo mpe bunuh-bunuh diri gitu. Gak cukupkah dia udah bunuh hatiku...#alay. Makasih udah mikirin ff ku yang buruk rupa ini teman. Karena kamu dan kalian semua lah ff ini bisa jadi berkenan. Gomapta banged-banged ku ucapin buat semuanya. Saranghae3_

**_Humaira9394_**_: Hiks...ff ku udah kek hantu yah, susah ditemuin. Apa karena aku pake main cast yang hitam kelam?jadi kesamar gitu kalo malem-malem begini? Haruskah Jongin di putihin sikit?tapi aku suka hitam. Gimana nih? Mkasih yah sayang dah mau rifyu. Ditunggu rifyunya lagi... Saranghae 3_

**_Bakpao96_**_: Hai cintaaaaaaa 3 ketemu lagi di siniiii. Ehehehe. Chap ini rada nyesek lagi niha. Kepanjangan kalo mau diikutin conclusion na jadinya yah terpaksa di mutilasi deh. Semoga kamu menikmati Chanbaek di chap ini yaw & see you soon...hohoho... Saranghae, Bakpao-ssi...luv luv luv ^^_

**_Guest_**_: Makasih jejaknya #pungutinatu-atu. Saranghae 3_

**_Lolamoet_**_: Iya nih...si temsek kesiaaaaannn. Bawa pulang gih lolaaaa. Aku kasih kamu ja dia. Biarin Kyung mewek-mewek mulu #plakk. Sebenarnya Kyung eomma udah mulai sadar, Cuma dia belum bisa ncernanya di perut baek-baek. Kyung masih terlalu dini buat paham bahasa 'nyeleneh' nya Yingsring. Hoho. Makasih rifyunya... saranghae 3_

**_Guest 88_**_: Pengen rasanya cubit-cubit Kyungma yah saking gregetnya. Lemot c... ampun deh. Sayang, kamu baca nih ff pagi-pagi buta banged. Kamu gak bubu kah? Gak bisa bubu? Insomnia? Kedinginan? Ku pinjemin Sehun yah, biar kamu gak begadangan percuma lagi. ^^. Thanks for your rifyu... saranghae 3_

**_Taufikunn9_**_: Iye, chap kemarin NC pol. Ampe gemeter jari ngetiknya. Kyungsoo pasti sadar kok, chingu. Kalo gak, yah, buat kamu ja deh. Ambil. Terserah mau di apain. Rape ampe 24 jam pul juga rapopo. Thanks udah rifyu. Saranghae 3_

**_Kim YeHyun_**_: Itulah cinta gila. Love is Blind. Blind is Dark. Dark is...Jongin. harusnya gitu mikirnya Kyungsoooooooooo. Cuma dia masih betah stuck ama Lucifer ganteng ntu kepiye?Gomawo udah rifyu, Nona Kim. Saranghae 3_

**_Alietha doll_**_: katanya mao, tha ^^. Jongin mah asal masih yang namanya manusia dia mau-mau aja tuh. Apalagi kalo remaja, abg2 gitu. Tante-tante ja dia masih doyan. Hahaha... makasih udah komen... Saranghae 3_

**_Areumdawo_**_: Ne, yadongan pul. Ampek gemeteran tangan nulisnya. Kacau bingid. Thanks buat reviewnya... saranghae 3_

**_JonginDO_**_: Ini udah lanjut cinta... semoga sukaaa. Gomawo & Saranghae 3_

**_Hun.K. Salvatore_**_: Iya..iya... ini kubales di sini nih. Gimana? usahain gak long –long banged. Gak nyampe belasan. Capek nti yang baca pada bocen. Kesian pada muntah-muntah overdose. Eneg ma nih story. Hiks.. makasih ya dah rifyu... Saranghae 3_

**_Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N_**_: Sulay ya? Hmm...aku lum bisa pastiin, chingu. Aku tanya Lay dulu yaaahh. Jongtem ntu ngajarin kaum seme jadi gak bener ja. Udah lemes dedeknya, udah. Di tinggal j yang bis di bobol. Kesian KyungMa. Gomapseumnida udah rifyu... saranghae3_

**_KyungOwl_**_: Jongin-out gak kemane-mane kok... die mlipir sikit je. Ngegalau di pojokan. Sambil denger Gloomy Sunday. #alamak. Thank you semangatnya ya KyungOwl... Saranghae 3_

**_Kaiseksi_**_: Hai seksi... suka tipe-tipe gelap yang gak terlalu kekar yah? Sama dong. Kalo L-Men..hm...aku malah takut. Ahaha... Tinkyu udah rifyu story ku... saranghae 3_

**_Zhea zhiioott_**_: Tak tampol mukanya Jojong pake semvak eyang Sooman kalo berani ninggalin KyungMa lama-lama. Thanks buat rifyunya^^ Saranghae 3_

**_Mamik_**_: itu sudah ditakdirkan hanya dalam dua garis sejajar. Berdekatan, tapi gak bisa bersatu...#mbahYixing. Gomawo udah nyempeti rifyu... ditunggu kedatanganmu lagi... Saranghae, chingu 3_

**_Flowerinyou_**_: Panas? Buka bajunya buruaaann. Nih! Nih! Nih! Kukirim sehun ma Jongtem buat kamu. manfaatin baek-baek ya. Semoga puaaaasss. Hahaha. Jong Cuma galau tingkat dewa. Jadi dia kerumah singgah dulu. #ditendangsehun. Thanks for your rifyu... saranghae3_

**_Im Magnae_**_: Segumpal daging item lagi semedi buat nyari wujud lamanya yang sudah pupus di makan zaman. Dia sebenarnya titisan dari Stegosaurus yang dikutuk menjadi Flinstone. Kkk~ Makasih rifyunya... saranghae 3_

**_Flamyflame_**_: iya. Niat nya baek. Tapi Kyungsoo na kagak ngecun-ngecun. Keburu buluan nti Jongin nunggu dia sadar. Jadi mending kita ambil Kyung dari sekarang... kita ajarin dia rasanya making love yang sebener-benernya itu gimana. Kita tawarin juga dia mau BDSM pa gak. Gitu. Kita buat naluri kejantanannya timbul. Oho...pasti Kyung hot bingid lah jadinya. *gila*. Makasih udah mau rifyu kemarin. Rifyu lagi yaaahh. Saranghae3_

**_ShinJiWoo920202_**_: Nah, gimana itu ceritanya kok bisa? Aku juga jadi mikir..hmm...Ne, amiinn. Semoga Kyung cepet dapet hidayah. Kalo gak ya kita culik ja Jongtem bareng-bareng. Hoho. Makasih udah rifyu^^. Saranghae3_

**_Guest_**_: Ini malah nyanyi -_-" aduuuuhh...kelakuanmu sayang. Iya baby, iya. Ini di lanjut kok. Aku gak mau kalian kasih ke mbah Sooman kalo gak ngelanjutin nih cerita abal. Hhe. Thanks rifyunya...^^ saranghae 3_

**_KittenSun_**_: Kitty baby, kamu ajarin gih Temsek biar lebih berani. Masa ama Joonmen ja kek begitu. Perkara gampang sebenarnya. Sentil j pake kuku. Udah. Selese. #plaakk. Gomawo rifyunya sayang. Semoga kamu rifyu lagi. saranghae 3_

**_Nopybell_**_: Hello temen baruuu... met datang di club harem ku...silahkan pilih tipe yang kamu suka. Bisa di order untuk 1 jam kedepan. Sistem pmbayaran bsia di atur. Style apa j sanggup. Pokok e...buka dikit joss! Hahaha... TEMsek kerumah sayah nih. Gak mw pulang dia katanya.. ayok goyang dumang lagi,... ^^ thanks udah rifyu...saranghae3_

**_BlackXX_**_: Ne, harus tetap dukung Jongin. Ketik REG (spasi) Jongtem kirim ke mbah Yixing via telepati. Kyung itu terlalu lola buat ngerti begituan. Maklum dia Cuma taunya first love never die sih... jadi dikiranya Joonmen kek gitu. Padahal...hufh..kesian si item. Makasih rifyunya yaaahh... saranghae3_

**_OhSooYeol_**_: Wuah? Serius? Makasih ya sayaaaaannnggg. Kecup basah yang dalem kukasih buat kamu. tinkyu somat, dear. Iya, aku usahain sebaik mungkin buat kalian. Semoga ff ini kelar dengan segera dalam kondisi happy. Ammiiiinn. Makasih ya rifyunya... saranghae 3_

**_Petra_**_: Hai ganteng *kedipkedip*. Eh beneran nih kamu ganteng? Wuaaahh... kirain ladies semua disini. Ternyata ada yang ganteng. #tantegirangmodeON. Salam kenal juga, sweety... Horas! Makasih dah rifyu. Saranghae3_

**_HyunShine_**_: Iya, aku orang Baturaja. Asal Palembang juga. Haha. Aku anak KM 4,5. Lam kenal kawan. Senang ada yang sedaerah di sini. ^^. Makasih udah rifyu... saranghae3_

**_Huufff kelar juga bales semuanyaaaa...pegaaaalllll.._**

**_Udahan dulu yah kawan-kawan sayang. Semoga kalian mimpi indah dan semangatlah selalu. WE ARE ONE! SARANGHAJA!_**

_**333**_

_Baturaja, 15 Feb 2015_

_* HyunChan2509 *_


	7. No One But You

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7

(_No One... But You_)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/WARNING INSIDE**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, cerita menggelikan, pasaran, Boys Love, NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L~**

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyungsoo terjaga dan mendapati dirinya bukan berada di kamarnya. Hari masih cukup gelap karena mentari masih dalam buai peraduan, namun lampu kamar yang menyala redup membuat Kyungsoo dapat melihat cukup jelas seisi kamar itu.

_Ahh_

'_Kamar Baekhyun_..' ujarnya membatin. Memorinya langsung berputar pada kejadian kemarin siang saat dia mendatangi rumah ini dan _namja_ itu mengangguk sekali setelah menyadari semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersentak saat dia mengingat sesuatu. Dengan cepat disibaknya _bedcover_ _Strawberry Shortcake_ itu dan tak peduli pada kekusutan yang ditimbulkannya. Dipakainya asal jaket miliknya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi lalu segera melesat keluar kamar. Dia melihat pasangan ChanBaek yang masih asik bergelung dan mendengkur di atas sofa dengan posisi berpelukan. Mengabaikan semua keromantisan fajar itu, Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Satu tujuannya saat ini, rumah seseorang yang sudah dengan begitu apik mengacaukan hatinya –_Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo sudah melangkah cukup jauh saat menyadari dia tidak membawa ponselnya di kantong manapun. Dia berdecih kesal. Dompetnya-pun tertinggal. Astaga! Masih terlalu pagi dan beberapa kemalangan sudah menimpanya. Kyungsoo merogoh lagi ke dalam kantong-kantongnya dan syukurlah, ada beberapa lembaran yang dia rasa cukup untuk membiayai perjalanannya sampai tujuan. Kyungsoo tersenyum riang untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu dan langsung menyetop taksi dengan penuh semangat. Semangat karena memikirkan dia akan bertemu Jongin sebentar lagi...untuk meminta maaf. Begitu pikirnya.

.

-oOOo-

.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya saat melihat deretan angka yang tertera di argometer taksi yang ia naiki. Angka-angka itu hampir sampai pada jumlah won yang dia pegang sekarang! Padahal jarak ke rumah Jongin masih cukup jauh.

_Bagaimana ini? _

"Paman, maaf, bisakah berhenti di pertigaan depan itu?"

"_Ne_? Tidak jadi ke Sinsadong?"

"Ti-Tidak paman, saya turun di sana saja..." ujarnya mulai memucat karena angka itu semakin mendekati limit won-nya. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah Kyungsoo.

"Di sini, Nak?"

"Ah. _Ye_!"

Segera setelah taksi itu menepi dan berhenti di tempat yang tepat, Kyungsoo dengan tergesa langsung keluar dan dengan cepat membayar ongkos taksinya. Syukurlah, nominal won yang dia punya masih mencukupi dan masih bersisa 2 kepingan logam yang tentu saja itu tidak cukup bahkan untuk membeli sepotong roti.

Kyungsoo berlari. Sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa. Berharap bisa dengan cepat tiba di tempat yang dia tuju dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Kyungsoo terus berlari dengan cepat. Untunglah hari masih sangat pagi, jadi orang-orang dan kendaraan belum ramai berlalu-lalang sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir akan menabrak atau ditabrak apapun itu.

"Hhh...hhh...hhh..." nafasnya mulai terdengar pendek-pendek.

Wajar saja. Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar. Sudah sepantasnya paru-parunya berteriak meminta pasokan udara segar yang banyak. Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Bibirnya langsung menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat rumah yang dia tuju sudah berada di depannya. Matanya berbinar cerah. Dia menambah kecepatan kakinya hingga akhirnya kedua tangannya mampu berpegang pada pagar rumah itu.

_'__Klek'_

"Eh? Di-dikunci?"

"Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo berteriak sembari mengguncang-guncang pagar besi itu hingga berbunyi sangat ribut. Dia tak sabar, sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu Jongin. Begitu banyak hal yang saat ini ingin dia pastikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya dan juga untuk mengobati kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hatinya yang selalu terasa nyeri setiap membayangkan wajah itu.

"Jongin-ah!"

_'__Klang klang klang'_

"Jongin-ah!"

Mata Kyungsoo kembali berair. Tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam dan mengguncang pilar pagar itu serta menendang-nendangnya. Sangat bising. Namun, mengapa Jongin tak juga keluar?

'_Apa Jongin tak ada di rumah_?' batinnya bertanya.

"Jonginnie~ hiks..." Kyungsoo terisak, tertunduk dengan tangan lemas yang terkepal melingkari pilar pagar. Dia menangis lagi. Mengapa sesusah ini? Apa kesalahannya pada _namja_ itu sudah sangat fatal hingga tak ada kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar mengucapkan _'maaf'_?

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyungsoo kembali berlari. Kali ini tujuannya adalah kampusnya. Gedung G. _Ne_, tempat yang menurut Baekhyun sering dikunjungi _namja_ tan itu. Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli pada rasa sakit yang terasa di kedua kakinya. Bahkan dia mengabaikan nafasnya yang sesak dan peluhnya yang terus bercucuran. _Sebegitu inginnyakah kau bertemu dengannya, Kyungsoo-ah?_

Lari...lari...terus lari...

Hingga dia sampai di tujuan berikutnya. Wajah mungil itu sudah merah padam dengan nafas yang tersengal hebat. Lututnya bergetar karena terlalu banyak berlari. Punggungnya sakit dan terasa kram, Kyungsoo pusing. Tapi kedua kakinya terus dia langkahkan menuju Gedung yang tak jauh di hadapannya.

Sepi sekali. Di pagi hari, Gedung itu ternyata terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada saat Kyungsoo mendatanginya waktu itu. Terseok-seok dia melangkah, menapaki jenjang demi jenjang anak tangga yang diharapkannya membawanya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya dan terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_'__Cklek' _

Pintu yang beberapa hari lalu mempertemukannya dengan Jongin terbuka. Namun, sosok itu tidak ada di sana. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. Tubuhnya tersungkur begitu saja dengan pandangan yang semakin buram.

_Tidak..._

_Kyungsoo tidak boleh menyerah..._

_Dia harus bertemu Jongin! Harus!_

Lalu dia bangkit dengan bertumpu pada handle pintu. Terdiam sejenak menormalkan paru-parunya yang tak pernah mendapat udara dengan layak hampir 2 jam ini. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyungsoo kembali berjalan. Agak cepat. Dan targetnya sekarang adalah Gedung A. Gedung tempat Jongin kuliah.

Hari sudah mulai terang. Matahari sudah bersinar cerah. Kyungsoo yakin sudah banyak yang datang ke kampus saat ini. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa Jongin akan datang pagi ini atau tidak. Bagaimana jika _namja_ itu tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi atau yang lebih buruk dia benar-benar 'kosong' hari ini?

_'__Minimal aku bisa bertanya pada siapapun yang ada di sana...'_ jawab hati Kyungsoo positif yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebentuk usaha menyemangati dirinya yang sudah hampir menyerah itu. Dengan penuh pengharapan dia terus berjalan menuju Gedung A. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tersenyum misterius padanya di kejauhan.

"Kau mendengarkan panggilan merpatimu. Benar. Teruslah mengarah padanya meski nanti sepoian angin datang membuai..."

"Kau pasti bisa...sayang..." dan sosok itu berbalik, memandang datar ke arah seorang _namja_ yang berlari dari arah samping kirinya di kejauhan sana menuju Kyungsoo yang tak sadar orang itu sedari tadi berteriak memanggil namanya dengan senyum lebar terkembang. Yixing menatap pemuda berkulit putih itu dalam diam beberapa saat. Kemudian sudut-sudut bibir itu terangkat.

"Kau akan melihat, bagaimana kokohnya lindungan sepasang sayap putih itu hingga sekuat apapun sang angin berhembus, sang air tidak akan lagi menunjukkan gelombangnya..." lirihnya pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Gedung D.

.

-oOOo-

.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

"..."

"Kyungie!"

"..."

"Heiii! Do Kyungsooooo!"

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja berhasil dia dengar dan matanya membulat lebar-lebar saat melihat sosok yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya itu.

Kim Joonmyeon...kekasihnya.

_Ne_, masih kekasihnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini...

"Kyungie-ah! _Aigoo_~ aku merindukanmuuuu!" pelukan erat itu terjadi hanya berselang detik setelah Joonmyeon hadir di depan Kyungsoo. Tak bisa disangkal, dia begitu merindukan pemuda bermata Owl dalam pelukannya ini. Sangat rindu hingga tak sadar jika pelukannya terlampau erat.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah 'biasa' nya dalam momen pelukan hangat Joonmyeon. Jika biasanya dia dengan sangat semangat akan balas melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Joonmyeon dan tak segan-segan akan menyurukkan kepalanya di leher sang kekasih, namun sekarang berbeda. Bahkan degup di dadanya pun terasa biasa. Seolah tak ada satupun hal menyenangkan yang terjadi. Rasa yang dulu meluap tak terkendali itu kini terserap dan lenyap. Menguap dalam wujud yang tak di mengerti Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau datang, Myeonnie?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar seperti dia yang biasa meski tak ada senang dalam hatinya. Selayaknya kekasih yang gembira karena orang yang dicintai kembali datang setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Tak ada rasa yang seperti itu.

Joonmyeon melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Masih dengan senyum lebar dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Baru beberapa jam lalu dan aku langsung ke sini. Rencananya tadi aku ingin mengagetkanmu dengan menunggumu dalam kelas, tapi ternyata kita bertemu di sini. Aaaaa~h aku merindukanmu, _jagiya_!" serunya _excited_ dan kembali memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Tapi...tunggu dulu. Bukankah kau seharusnya latihan vokal pagi ini? Mengapa kau di sini?"

"..."

"Lalu mengapa kau kusut sekali, sayang? Rambutmu berantakan dan wajahmu ini..._aigoooo_...kau kurang tidur, eoh? Matamu bengkak, _baby_..."

"Myeonnie...aku..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Tak apa. Sayang, kau ingat besok hari apa?"

"Joonmyeonnie..."

"Ngghhh~ aku tak sabar menunggu nanti malam, _jagiya_...senangnya. Kau tidak boleh kabur ya, nanti pulang kuliah aku akan langsung menjemputmu dan kita akan bersama-sama merayakan hari jadi kita di apartemenku..." Joonmyeon mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, "dengan sesuatu yang panas dan menggairahkan." Joonmyeon menutup kalimatnya dengan satu jilatan cepat di bagian dalam telinga itu. Kyungsoo diam mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Joonmyeon-ah?" Joonmyeon langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar kalimat lirih Kyungsoo itu. Dia terkejut. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar-lebar menatap Kyungsoo seolah bertanya akan kebenaran kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Kumohon mengertilah..."

"Tidak! Kita harus melakukannya malam ini juga! Kau tidak boleh menolakku!" sangkal Joonmyeon dengan amarah yang perlahan menguar. Yang benar saja, dia sudah menantikan seks itu sejak lama dan Kyungsoo tidak boleh menolaknya. Tidak!

"_Wae_? Mengapa kau memaksaku? Apa hanya hal itu yang kau inginkan dariku? Hanya tubuhku?!" Joonmyeon terhenyak. Tak pernah dia dengar si kecil itu berteriak di depannya. Tak pernah juga dia mendengar Kyungsoo marah seperti ini sebelumnya. Baru kali ini dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Adakah yang mengganggumu? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" diusapnya kedua pipi _chubby_ itu namun si pemilik menepis kuat tangannya. Dahi mulus Joonmyeon makin berkerut.

"Kyungie-ah? Kau..."

"Kemana saja kau waktu di Osaka?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kau bilang kau sangat sibuk, bukan? Sampai meneleponku sesekali saja sangat sulit bagimu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Joonmyeon mengernyit makin dalam. Ada apa dengan kekasih mungilnya ini. Tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Tidak pernah Kyungsoo mencurigai Joonmyeon satu kalipun selama ini. Lalu ini kenapa?

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?"

"Kumohon jawablah. Katakan yang sebenarnya, Myeonnie..." pinta Kyungsoo memelas. Tak bisa dia pungkiri, rasa sayang masih ada untuk _namja_ tampan di depannya ini. Tapi jika mengingat lembar demi lembar foto yang dia temukan kemarin, dia kecewa. Rasa sayang itu seolah menguar begitu saja dengan cepat karenanya. Kyungsoo menyadari itu. Dia tahu rasa cintanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Oleh karena itu dia meminta kejujuran dari sang kekasih. Dalam hatinya terukir sebuah janji. Dia akan memaafkan dan menganggap masalah itu tidak ada jika Joonmyeon mengatakan kejujuran sesuai dengan foto itu yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui Baekhyun dapat darimana.

"A –Aku...te –tentu saja aku sibuk membaca dialog peranku untuk syuting drama bulan depan, Kyungie-ah."

"..."

"_Ne_, dialog yang akan kuucapkan itu ada beberapa yang tidak sesuai jadi aku membahasnya bersama sutradara. Setelahnya aku mempelajarinya di hotel..."

"Bersama Profesor Cho?"

"_N –Ne_...aku bersamanya. Ya! Kau sebenarnya kenapa, sayang? Kau membuatku takut," ujarnya merengek. Berusaha agar Kyungsoo menghentikan interogasi mendebarkan itu.

"Kau juga _survey_ lokasi bersamanya?"

"Y –Ya...tentu saja, Kyungie-ah. Dengan siapa lagi aku akan pergi?"

_Bohong!_

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Ternyata selama ini dia memang terlalu bodoh. Begitu jelas kenyataan yang sudah ada dan dia terus-menerus dibutakan oleh perasaannya hingga tak lagi tahu akan kebenaran itu. Dia bodoh.. _Ne_...sangat bodoh.

"Joonmyeon-ah...Aku tahu malam itu kau pergi bersama Jae Mi..." lirihnya mencoba tersenyum menatap Joonmyeon yang pias seketika karena ucapannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah...kau..."

"Jangan tanya aku darimana berita itu kudapatkan. Yang jelas aku tahu kau bersama wanita itu dari foto dan jangan coba-coba mengatakan jika foto itu palsu, karena topi yang kau pakai malam itu adalah topi buatanku dan tidak ada satupun toko yang akan menjualnya."

Joonmyeon makin memucat. Dia ingin berucap membantah semuanya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo terus menatapnya lekat meski kedua mata itu telah berair.

"Bukan cuma foto itu saja. Aku juga mendapatkan foto yang lainnya. Bahkan ada yang terjadi saat kita sudah bersama..."

"K-Kyungie..."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?! Kau membohongiku selama ini. Kau berjanji kau akan setia padaku, tapi nyatanya? Aku sungguh bodoh karena mempercayaimu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika di belakangku kau bercumbu dengan bebas bersama JaeMi, SoByul, dan HaeRim. Aku bodoh sekali, ya..." ucapnya memaksakan tersenyum membuat Joonmyeon makin membisu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa menyebut tepat tiga nama itu. Joonmyeon rasa dia sudah begitu rapi menutupinya. Bahkan Joonmyeon yakin jika sahabat Kyungsoo dan kekasih sahabatnya itu tidak akan tahu masalah ini. Lalu, siapa yang sudah memberitahunya?

"Kyungsoo-ah...aku...a, a –aku ..."

"Masalah seks, tadinya aku sudah bertekad akan memenuhi keinginanmu itu meski aku ketakutan. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin mempelajari apa yang selama ini tidak begitu kuketahui. Aku mati-matian melakukan semuanya...untukmu. Tapi... ternyata..."

"Kyungsoo-ah..." Joonmyeon mendekat dan berusaha memeluk Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis namun, _namja_ itu malah mundur menjauhi Joonmyeon.

"Kyungie..."

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Maafkan aku. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu selama ini tapi kurasa sekarang semuanya harus berakhir. Kau menyakiti hatiku...dan aku tidak ingin semuanya terulang lagi."

"_Andwae_! _Andwae_! Kau tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kita, Do Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku...sudah tidak ingin lagi bersamamu!" dan dengan mantap Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang berteriak frustasi memanggilnya. Joonmyeon ingin sekali mengejarnya, tapi seluruh sendinya yang melemas membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah. Denyutan nyeri di dadanya seakan merusak seluruh pembuluh darah hingga tak ada kehangatan yang terasa di dalam tubuhnya itu. Menyatu dengan luka penyesalan yang mulai menimbulkan nyeri di seluruh panca inderanya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" Dan si pemilik nama memilih mengabaikan.

Kyungsoo terus memantapkan langkahnya menuju Gedung A. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuka mata hatinya beberapa hari lalu yang tanpa dia sadari sudah menempati posisi penting dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo mempercepat larinya saat Gedung itu sudah di depan mata. Dia tidak peduli pada semua mahasiswa yang memandangnya aneh karena kondisi penampilannya yang sudah sangat mengenaskan.

"_J-Jogiyo_...A-Apa kalian melihat Jongin?"

Hening

"Hei! Apa ada yang melihat Jongin?" teriaknya pada kumpulan _namja_ yang malah berlari, menghindar darinya. Mungkin mereka mengira Kyungsoo adalah orang gila.

"Hei kalian!"

Kyungsoo berdecih keras karena tak ada yang meresponnya. Dia beralih ke lantai dua. Dan bertanya hal yang serupa namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Apa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu mengerikan sekarang? _Well_, penampilan lusuh, rambut acak-acakan, dan wajah sembab. _Apalagi yang kurang?_

"Kau! Apa kau melihat Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada seorang pemuda berkantung mata tebal yang baru saja dia tahan di dekat tangga lantai tiga. Pemuda itu terkesiap dan ingin kabur rasanya, tapi saat melihat genangan di kedua mata bulat nan bengkak Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak tega.

"Jongin? Kim Jongin?" tanyanya memastikan.

"_Ne_! _Ne_!" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"Dia tidak kekampus sejak kemarin. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa tapi jika kau ingin bertanya sebaiknya kau tanya pada dua teman akrabnya di sini."

"Si –Siapa?"

"Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi Sehun belum datang. Luhan ada di dalam ruangan yang di sana, kau mau ke sana?" tawarnya pada _namja_ yang menatapnya berbinar. Wajah bengkak dengan airmata di matanya yang indah itu membuatnya ingin memeluk si _namja_ mungil dengan erat dan me-wushu semua yang sudah berani menyakitinya. Oh, tanpa sadar dia mulai posesif pada orang yang masih sangat asing untuknya itu.

"_Ne_! Kumohon antarkan aku!" seru Kyungsoo girang.

"Baiklah...ayo..."

.

-oOOo-

.

"_Gege_...ini aku Tao!" seru _namja_ tinggi bermata panda itu setelah mengetuk sebuah pintu di ujung lantai 2. Musik beat yang berdentum-dentum kuat cukup bagi keduanya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang orang di dalam ruangan itu lakukan. Oleh karenanya, Tao memilih langsung membuka pintu itu dan segera mendapati Luhan tengah meliuk-liuk seksi dengan tanktop abu-abunya yang basah kuyup karena keringat.

"_Gege_! Untung aku yang masuk ruangan, kalau Sehun yang masuk kau akan habis!" ujar Tao dengan berteriak dan langsung mematikan musik dari sumbernya. Luhan terkejut dan sontak menoleh pada Tao dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat seseorang yang bersama panda itu.

_'__Kyungsoo?'_

"_Gege_, dia mencari Jongin katanya..." Luhan tak mendengar ucapan Tao dan malah menatap Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya penuh harap.

"_Gege_? Kau dengar aku? Dia mencari –"

"K-Kumohon...hiks. Kumohon katakan padaku di mana Jongin. Kumohon..." tanpa di duga Kyungsoo langsung mendekat pada Luhan dan menggenggam tangan si _namja_ bermata rusa itu erat-erat. Kyungsoo menatap si cantik itu dengan penuh pengharapan. Membuat Luhan tak berkutik.

"Kumohonnnn..."

.

-oOOo-

.

**Sementara itu di kamar Sehun**

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau tidak mau masuk lagi, _eoh_?! Cepat bangun dan pergi kuliah!"

Seorang _namja_ albino menggerutu dan menarik dengan paksa selimut yang membungkus rapi tubuh hitam sahabatnya.

"Aku izin sehari lagi ya, Sehun. Tolong izinkan aku..." rengek si pemuda yang masih betah terbaring.

"Tidak! Kau harus ke kampus hari ini! Jangan jadi pengecut! Cepat mandi dan bersiap! Hari ini kesempatan terakhirmu Jongin-ah! Kau harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo sebelum besok! Kau sadar, kan?!"

"Karena itu aku tidak ingin ke kampus, brengsek! Dia sudah pasti memilih _namja_ itu. Aku bisa apa lagi? Bahkan dia pasti telah membenciku karena aku sudah memperkosanya..." lirih Jongin lagi. Lalu dia terdiam.

"Kau terlalu pengecut! Kim Jongin! Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus kuliah hari ini! Ayo bangun!" dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menarik selimut itu hingga tubuh _half naked_ Jongin yang seksi terekspos.

"Ya! Berhenti memaksaku! Albino sialan!" ketus Jongin dan berusaha merebut lagi selimutnya, namun Sehun dengan sigap menjauhkan benda lunak itu dari ranjangnya. Jongin berdecih dan akhirnya menyerah. Memilih meneruskan tidurnya tanpa selimut. Sehun meradang melihat Jongin yang kembali menutup mata.

"Hitam pesek sial! Bangun !" Sehun menarik celana piyama Jongin –_yang sebenarnya pinjaman darinya itu_– kuat-kuat.

"Yak! Kau gila!" pekik Jongin sambil berpegangan pada sisi kepala ranjang dan Sehun seolah tak peduli.

Adegan tarik tambang itu berlangsung alot sampai bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi rusuh.

"Cih!" desis si putih mengalah dan memilih membukakan tamunya pintu. Mengabaikan si hitam yang tampak seperti habis di perkosa ramai-ramai oleh kumpulan tante-tante girang. Berantakan sekali.

"Yaaaa sebentaaar!" jawab Sehun tanpa melihat lebih dahulu layar intercomnya. Di mana wajah tegang Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terisak pelan terpajang jelas memenuhi _display_ itu.

_'__Cklek'_

"Sehunnie..."

"_Hello Baby Lu_–"

"..."

"K-Kau?!" Sehun yang baru saja ingin mendekap Luhan mendadak membatu saat melihat lelaki mungil yang ada di belakang tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa..hiks... apa Jongin ada di sini?" tanyanya sedikit tersendat akibat tangis yang belum sepenuhnya reda.

"Ah..itu...itu..." melihat raut gugup dari pemuda yang baru saja dia kenali sebagai Sehun itu, Kyungsoo yakin jika ada sesuatu yang tengah dia sembunyikan dan kemungkinan besar itu adalah apa yang sekarang ini ada di pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung menerobos masuk apartemen Sehun untuk membuktikan sendiri semuanya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dia harus menemukan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! Kim Jongin!"

Pasangan HunHan sangat kaget mendapati reaksi nekat pemuda itu. Mereka panik dan segera berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di depan pintu yang tak lain adalah kamarnya! Sehun berusaha mencegah Kyungsoo namun, terlambat...

Pintu itu sudah terbuka...

_...dari dalam._

"J –Jonginnie...hiks..." mata bulat Kyungsoo yang bengkak sontak berbinar. Hembusan nafasnya mendadak jadi cepat dan tak teratur. Seluruh syarafnya serempak mengantarkan impuls menyenangkan pada otaknya dan langsung memerintah organ vital tanda kehidupannya untuk memompa darah yang banyak ke bagian wajah Kyungsoo. Menghangatkan daerah itu dan melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku di sekitar bibirnya hingga satu lengkungan manis tercipta dari tarikan belah delima si pemilik yang basah mengkilat terselubung airmata.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah terdiam kaku dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya membuat Jongin yang tadinya berniat melihat siapa tamu Sehun mendadak membatu di depan pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana!

Tepat di depannya!

Dengan wajah sembab dan tampilannya yang benar-benar kusut serta matanya yang memerah dengan airmata yang terus keluar.

"_H-Hyung_..." panggilnya kemudian dengan nada tak percaya.

_Grep_

Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yang hanya berbalut kaus tipis ala kadarnya itu. Memeluknya kuat-kuat dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya. Jongin yang tidak siap langsung limbung dan tersungkur di lantai dengan Kyungsoo di atas tubuhnya. Menangis histeris dengan isakan yang begitu memilukan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kaus Jongin. Menekan kepalanya di dada bidang itu hingga tetesan airmatanya terbentuk jelas di sana.

"Jangan pergi...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku...Jonginnie..."

.

-oOOo-

.

**Back to SOPA University**

Kim Joonmyeon nampak berjalan di sisi danau buatan yang ada di belakang Gedung Serba Guna kampusnya. Danau itu terlihat sangat asri dan sejuk dengan pepohonan dari beberapa golongan yang berada di sekitarnya. Suasana sangat tenang pagi itu, tak seperti biasanya yang sangat ramai bila sore tiba. Dia berjalan sendiri, dengan wajah murung dan tatapan hampa. Mengabaikan pesona kaum bunga dan juga sepoi angin yang meniup helai surainya yang lembut. Sesekali kakinya akan menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di jalur langkahnya. Hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pikiran barang sejenak mesti tidak pernah akan bisa.

Joonmyeon terus melangkah hampir satu putaran mengelilingi danau saat telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar dengungan merdu dengan melodi yang indah.

_Al su eomneun geu gyejeorui kkeut  
>'naneun neoreul saranghago itdeongeolkka?'<br>Eodingae, uri hamkkehaetdeon geu manheun sigani  
>Son daheul deut eoje il cheoreom doedollyeojigon hae<em>

Joonmyeon memutar kepalanya kesegala arah. Mencari sumber suara yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sedikit kesusahan hingga mata sipitnya terus memicing sampai lensanya berhasil membidik sebuah objek yang terbilang cukup jauh dari radiusnya. Ahh..ternyata angin mengantarkan suara indah itu dengan cukup baik hingga Joonmyeon sejenak tertegun berpikir.

_Sunganmada nega tteoolla  
>Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori<br>Bomeul darmeun haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji  
>Eonjena neon naui maeireul hwanhage bichwosseo<em>

_Sunganmada nega tteoolla  
>Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori<br>Bomeul darmeun haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji  
>Aju jageun gieokdeul jocha yeojeonhi seonmyeonghae<em>

Dua kedipan berselang ketika dia baru menyadari jika kakinya telah melangkah menuju objek yang tadi baru saja berhasil dia temukan. Dia ingin berbalik dan menjauhi sosok yang sepertinya _namja_ itu namun kakinya berkhianat. Langkahnya malah semakin lebar mendekat, semakin dekat, hingga kini dia berhasil tiba tepat di sebelah _namja_ berambut coklat yang sibuk bernyanyi memejamkan mata dengan petikan gitarnya yang sempurna. Joonmyeon kembali tertegun. Nyanyian yang tadi hanya berupa dengungan di telinganya kini terdengar dengan jelas dan Joonmyeon memilih untuk duduk di atas rumput di samping _namja_ itu pelan-pelan. Menikmati merdunya suara pemuda yang –mungkin– belum menyadari kehadiran Joonmyeon di sebelahnya.

_Urin eodijjeum isseulkka?  
>Su manhatdeon gieokdeureul doedollyeobwa<br>Urin haengbokhaetdeon geolkka?  
>Al su eomneun maeumdeulman jejarie nama<em>

_Sunganmada nega tteoolla  
>Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori<br>Bomeul darma haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji  
>Ajikdo nan neoreul itji anha<em>

_Urin eodijjeum isseulkka?  
>Urineun haengbokhaetdeon geolkka? <em>

**_(Return by Lee Seunggi)_**

Tepat saat petikan terakhir terdengar, Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah _namja_ di sebelahnya yang tampak menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mata terpejam itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menatap ke arah depan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Cinta tidak pernah salah. Hanya saja takdir terkadang tak ingin memihak padanya..." Joonmyeon yang masih menatap pria itu mengernyit bingung. Tepat saat dia akan membuka mulutnya, pria itu menoleh padanya dengan satu senyum yang memamerkan lesung pipinya yang indah.

"...itulah yang terjadi, Kim Joonmyeon."

Si pemilik nama tersentak dengan mata membola. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan _'bagaimana-pria-ini-tahu-namaku?'_ dengan sangat lantang. Membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu terkekeh.

"Kabut, awan besar, hujan...dingin," pria itu menjulurkan tangan mengibas sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Joonmyeon dengan gerakan pelan. Entah mengapa dia merasakan kenyamanan saat jari-jari pria aneh itu tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan rambutnya. Refleks matanya terpejam. Joonmyeon baru mengangkat kelopaknya saat merasakan sentuhan menenangkan itu tidak ada lagi dan ia mendapati pemuda di depannya masih tersenyum manis.

"Aku Zhang Yixing..." ucapnya mengulurkan tangan dan langsung dibalas Joonmyeon sambil melirihkan namanya sendiri dengan nada ragu karena sebelumnya pria di depannya itu sudah menyebut dengan benar namanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tahu..." jawabnya singkat. Joonmyeon entah yang keberapa kalinya kembali tertegun. Ada satu rasa menyenangkan yang menguar dari hatinya saat melihat kedua mata _namja_ bernama Yixing itu. Meski dia terlihat aneh dengan semua tingkah lakunya tadi, tapi Joonmyeon tak merasa terganggu. Dia malah merasakan satu bentuk kenyamanan yang menenangkan.

"Kau mahasiswa di sini?" Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku..tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," lirih Joonmyeon lagi. Yixing tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku di tempat yang sama dengan kekasihmu," ujarnya lembut dan mata Joonmyeon kembali membola.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bahkan melihat semuanya tadi pagi," tambahnya lagi dan itu langsung membuat Joonmyeon tertunduk menepuk pundaknya pelan. Mengusapnya, memberikan semangat pada Joonmyeon agar lebih tegar. Yeah, sang player tampan itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya mengalami keterpurukan seperti ini. Ternyata, hatinya sudah terikat sangat erat pada Do Kyungsoo jauh lebih erat dari yang ia duga. Semua pemikiran-pemikiran tentang _namja_ itu dan perkataannya tadi pagi sukses membuat rasa penyesalan Joonmyeon tumbuh semakin besar. Joonmyeon bahkan tak pernah tahu sejak kapan genangan hangat ini hadir di netranya. Segera diusapnya dengan cepat liquid asin itu.

"Hei...maukah...kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dilihatnya Yixing yang terdiam menatapnya. Datar.

'_Astaga! Dia pasti menganggapku aneh sekarang!_' batinnya menggerutu heboh.

_Ne_, memang benar. Dia kira tadinya Yixing akan menganggapnya aneh dengan permintaan randomnya itu, tapi ternyata _namja_ di depannya ini malah tersenyum dengan pandangan teduhnya pada Joonmyeon.

"A-Aku...ah..maaf. Aku sedang kacau saat ini..." ujarnya lagi.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh bercerita padaku. Mungkin nantinya tidak akan ada solusi yang pas, tapi yang jelas..." Yixing menyentuh dada Joonmyeon tepat di bagian jantungnya, "...di sini akan sedikit merasa lega," ujarnya lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Biasanya Joonmyeon akan mengejek dan menganggap curhat pada orang lain itu sangat '_girly' _sekali. Namun, sekarang entah mengapa tawaran itu terasa sangat menggiurkan baginya.

Dengan keyakinan yang mantap, Joonmyeon mulai menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pada pemuda yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Begitulah..." lirihnya mengakhiri ceritanya. Yixing hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Joonmyeon terdiam dengan kepala menunduk lemah. Keheningan itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik sampai salah satunya kembali bersuara.

"Apa kau tahu?" Joonmyeon mendongak kembali menatap Yixing.

"Ada orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menemani hari-hari kita sementara. Ada juga orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menemani hari-hari kita seumur hidup. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kedua orang itu nantinya apakah orang yang sama ataupun tidak. Karena kita tidak diizinkan untuk memikirkannya. Kita hanya di beri kepercayaan untuk menjalani semuanya sebaik mungkin sebelum takdir menghentikan..." ujar _namja_ Cina itu mantap.

"...maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu tenang dan...bersabarlah. Jika sekarang kau gagal, masih ada hari-hari kedepan yang akan menunggumu dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Percayakan pada Tuhan."

Yixing mengusap lembut belakang kepala Joonmyeon yang terpaku di sebelahnya. Lalu, dengan perlahan dan pasti, satu senyum kecil akhirnya terukir di bibirnya. Ada secercah kelegaan di jiwa Joonmyeon saat mendengar perkataan _namja_ di depannya ini. Membuat dirinya lagi-lagi mau tidak mau merasakan damai. Joonmyeon seperti merasakan kembali kehadiran sosok mendiang sang Ibunya yang dia sayangi.

Joonmyeon tanpa suara beringsut makin mendekati tubuh Yixing. Kepalanya ia sandarkan tanpa permisi di pundak kiri _namja_ yang kini terkejut melihat perbuatannya. Lekas dia tutup matanya dan berucap lirih, "Biarkan seperti ini...sebentar saja...kumohon"

Yixing tertegun. Refleks lengan kirinya terangkat dengan jemari yang mengarah pada kepala Joonmyeon. Mengusap helaian itu lembut sehingga Joonmyeon makin menyamankan posisinya di sana dengan mata terpejam. Dilihat dari sudut manapun posisi mereka saat ini tampak seperti Yixing yang merengkuh Joonmyeon dalam dekapannya sementara Joonmyeon duduk memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis saat merasakan kehangatan yang seolah melindunginya. Sangat nyaman.

Yixing terus membelai surai itu selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia beralih mengambil gitar yang terabaikan di sebelahnya. Menarik nafasnya perlahan. Yixing bersiap menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Joonmyeon sesuai dengan permintaan _namja_ itu tadi.

_'__Jreng'_

Intro lembut mulai ia mainkan. Joonmyeon semakin merapatkan matanya mendegar alunan melodi yang perlahan berkumandang merdu. Lagu yang tidak Joonmyeon ketahui lagu apa dan...bahasa apa. Namun sanggup membuat Joonmyeon terlena, terbuai.

_Ku ada di sini..._

_Pahamilah kau tak pernah sendiri..._

_Karena aku selalu..._

_Di dekatmu saat engkau terjatuh_

Joonmyeon makin jauh terbuai oleh suara merdu itu. Dia tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa sejak dia datang tadi ada sesuatu yang berkelip lemah di balik _hoodie_ yang _namja_ sebelahnya gunakan.

_Aku ingin kau merasa..._

_Kamu mengerti aku mengerti kamu..._

_Aku ingin kau pahami..._

_Cintamu bukanlah dia..._

Kerlipan itu makin kuat, Yixing bukannya tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia sadar, sangat sadar. Karena benda itu selalu berkedip selama hampir 1 tahun ini setiap jarak Yixing dan _'sang belahan jiwa'_-nya tak lebih dari 10 m. Untunglah bajunya hari ini cukup tebal dan berwarna pekat sehingga kerlipan terang itu tak begitu jelas terlihat. Meski masih akan menampakkan bias samar pada _hoodie_nya dan... syukurlah Joonmyeon yang sudah sangat kacau berhasil melewatkan semua itu.

_Dengar laraku..._

_Suara hati ini memanggil namamu..._

Yixing dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas teratur yang menerpa sisi kiri lehernya. Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Joonmyeon tertidur pulas di sana

_Karena separuh aku...dirimu~_

Tepat setelah itu, sebuah gambar yang serupa mawar muncul di pergelangan kiri tangan Joonmyeon. Gambar yang juga serupa dengan bentuk bandul kalung yang kini bersinar terang dari balik _hoodie_ Yixing. Berkedip kuat, seolah saling memanggil satu sama lain sebelum kemudian secara perlahan-lahan sinar sewarna safirnya meredup. Semakin redup. Samar-samar. Lalu kemudian berhenti, seiring dengan '_bersembunyinya'_ lagi tanda indah itu di balik kulit pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum manis kemudian ia merunduk. Hanya untuk sekedar mengecup lembut pelipis _namja_ putih itu yang kini semakin larut dalam buaian alam mimpinya.

_Dengar laraku~_

_Suara hati ini memanggil namamu..._

_Karena separuh aku..._

_Menyentuh laramu~_

_Semua lukamu telah menjadi milikku..._

_Karena separuh aku..._

_Dirimu..._

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Or**

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC ajalah kali yaaaahh ^^ #plakk**

*****_silahkannikahkansayadenganxiumin_*****

**.**

Met hari Minggu sobat-sobatku tersayaaaaannnggg... #readermuntah

Sudah 1 pekan tak bersua. Piye kabare? Apik?

Pasti banyak yang udah jengah yah ma cerita ini. Mangap banged yo, flend. Apalagi chap kemarin mellow kayak begono. Ampe yang rifyu juga jadi males mau rifyu. Hiks...huks... wae?

Eh, tapi ada banyak pendatang baru loohh kemarin. Aku senaaaaaannnggg. WELCOME TO MY HAREM CLUB, gurls! #lemparKris# Tuh yadongin aja semau kalian. Ampe lemes, juga boleh. Terserah.. #dicekikTao

Semoga kalian rifyu lagi di chapter ini ya... ^^

Buat yang masih betah 'gentayangan', aduhhh...dah gak tau mau bilang paan lagi. Dicivok mbah Sooman mau gak nih? Tak kasih dia yah...gimana? kkk~. Gak apalah...becanda j...namanya juga resiko nulis gretongan gini. Ya di rifyu sukur. Gak ya mau gimana. Tapi aku benar-benar # m(_ _ )m # ma kalian yang udah berpartisipasi. KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAAAA~

Masalah lagu yang terakhir, plis jangan tanya gueeehhh kenapa. Itu muncul tiba-tiba aja. Mungkin karena aku lagi GEGANA akibat kelamaan jadi JONES. Hiks.. :'( jadinya ya begitu.

Oh ya, aku langsung bales rifyu lagi di sini yahh. XOXO buat kalian semua yang udah nangkring di lapakku chapter kemarin.

_Here we go!_

**Julihrc :** Kyungsoonya bawa ja ketempatku gimana? Biar dia gak galau lagi...Itu..aku merasa berdosa bnged ma bebek n Yeollie. Terutama Yeollie. Ya ampun...nanggung. lagi keras-kerasnya pasti...#mupeng. Gomawo udah rifyu ya cintaaaa. Makasih buat semangat-semangatnya... _Saranghae_..

**Jung Eunhee:** Iya, kamu gak ada kemarin cantik. Karena yang itu cabe, mungkin, makanya Kyung gak mau percaya. Hahaha... itu udah aku temuin mereka berdua...aku baik nih... gak tega lama-lama kejam ma kkamjong. Nanti kalo dia nolak ngasih aku jatah gimana? Kan rempong, cinnn...kesian di gue...hahaha. makasih udah mau rifyu again ^^ _saranghae_...

**Tuyul gundul:** ? tuh udah tak suru bubar. Junmen kalo mau balik ma Kyungsoo musti kudu wajib ngasih duit 100 trilliun dulu ma sayah. Kalo kagak ya derita dia. Jadi Jones kece bareng akuh...^^ Makasih udah kasih rifyu..._Saranghae_ ...

**Pcysm7:** Omegot kamuuu... kalo sedih, jambak-jambak j gih sana rambut anunya Yeollie. Sapa tau kamu bisa sekalian bantuin dia. Lampiasin semua rasa sebel kamu ke 'anu' Yeollie. Dia bakal senang banged beb. Gilak! Suer! Suka dia begituan! Hahaha. Makasih banyak udah selalu nyemangatin aku. Big XOXO. :* mumumumu~ Gomapta udah rifyu. _Saranghae_...^.^

**JonginDO:** Ini update lagi sayaaaaannngg. Semoga kamu suka... gomawo udah rifyu yaaahhh... _saranghae_ celalu ^^

**Maple Fujoshi2309 G.A.N: **Karena imagenya yang begitu makanya aku nafsu jadiin dia playboy. Lagian uga playboy2 kn banyak yang emang muka angel kek dia. Adi sekalian lah masukin namanya dalam daftar cast. Eh ternyata unmen mau. Ku tipu sebenarnya dg iming-iming NC-25 ma Kyungsoo & Yixing. Gak lama2 mellownya kok. Kesian Yeollie, keras-keras begitu dipaksa berenti. Jelalatan dengan hebringnya nti kauman Pyromaniac. Makasih udah rifyu... _saranghae_ ^^

**Coffebubble:** TBC nya suka caper tuh soalnya. Muncul suka-suka dia dimana j kek Jonglangkung. Kesian banged tuh TBC. Ini lanjutannya sayang. Makasih ya..._saranghae_^^

**Guest 88:** Hi Honey. Kata nenek tetangga, dilarang maruk. Atu-atu dong. Kalo dah abis, baru ganti yang laen... gitu #iniapalah? KaiSoo mellow, EXO-L pada semangat buat jambak yang nulis cerita. Ahaha... teruk-teruk-teruk. Gomawo udah rifyu... _saranghae_ ^^

**Humaira9394:** Nih, udah tak buat si Kyungsoo sadar nih. Udah Sprint dia dari pagi Cuma buat nyari yang item. Kamu nangis? Duhh _mianhae_...#kasihlagiKris... tuh buat nanti malem. Masih tahan 8 ronde lagi. serah kamu mau di apain. Eh itu aermatanya kalo udah segalon jangan dibuang yah. Sayang. Dijual j... mayan jadi duit. Kkk~. Thank you so much udah rifyu, sayang. _Saranghae_ ^^

**Lolamoet:** Haha...iya...itu mereka udah bantuin kok. Udah tak ancam. Kalo gak mau bantu, nti tak bikin anunya keras terus tanpa iso masuk ke sarang seksinya Baek yang dah mangap. Hohoho. Si ane bener-bener kesian. Dikit lagi padahal. Pasti keram banged tuh wilayah sekitarnya. Mpe ubun-ubun. Mungkin kalo bisa, tuh anu di lepasin dulu mungkin dah di lepas ma Yeol. Trus saya bawa pulang masukin dalam toples. Dipandangin tiap hari. Kan sungguh sesuatu banged yah...#mimpi. Makasih udah rifyu. _Saranghae_^^

**Beng beng max:** Helllooo honey...tinkyu udah rifyu. _Saranghae_^^

**HeeKyuMin91:** Kalo sofa nangis, gimana kalo kita yang jadi sofa? Histeris bawa banner Chanbaek dengan yel-yel mesum ala paparazzi pasti. Ya gak jadi juga ntar mereka NC nya. Ngeri...hahaha... makasih ya udah rifyu. _Saranghae_^^

**Areumdawo:** hahaha... iyah, bagus tuh judulnya. Kenapa gak kepikiran yaaah? Disitu saya merasa sedih~ ** . Junmen mah sok player, tapi gak pinter maennya. Kan kesian Kyung. coba kalo pinter, kan gak ketauan... #looh? Thanks buat rifyunyaaaa... _saranghae_ ^^

**Re-Panda68:** Ini updatenya cintaaa... hope you enjoy it. Udah gak begitu mellow nih yang kali ini. Semoga banyak yang suka. Amiiinnn... Makasih udah rifyu. Gomawo. Gomapta. _Saranghae_ ^^

**Taufikunn9:** Iya..dah sadar tuh dia. Mpe pucing pala anabel gegara dia nangis mulu. Gak kuat kalo bayangin. Kek liat Chucky... -_-" Gomapta rifyunya... _saranghae_^^

**Britin Kinney:** Ini udah lanjut sayang. Semoga pada suka yaaa... semoga gak terlalu mellow lagi. semoga gak pada galau lagi. makasih buat semangatnya! _Saranghae_ sweety ! ^^

**GuestGuestGuest:** Sip! Kalo gak indah artinya bukan akhir! Dengar tuh item! Bisanya ngegalau ja! Mana ekspresinya? Tak ambil nti Kyungsoomu baru tahu rasa. Untung aku baik loh. Tak buat ketemu hari ini. Mana hadiahnya? French kiss ma deep kiss pokoknya! Gak mau tau! #udahgila# #abaikan#. Makasih udah rifyu honeyyyy... _saranghae_^^

**Alietha doll:** iya...iya! udah make orang, seenakya j ninggalin! Aku kalo udah make Kyungsoo gak ku tinggalin loh Jong! Ku pake lagi malah! Hahaha... makasih udah rifyu, cantik. _Saranghae_^^

**Farfaridah16:** Ini mereka ketemu udah, beib. Gak ada lagi keknya deh. Pingin cepet tamat . jadi beban kalo gak kelar-kelar. Aku mau honeymoon soalnya. Kalo ketunda mulu, kesian abang Luhanku. Nanti dia di bobol duluan ma orang gila *read:sehun* gimana? Udah susah payah aku nyuliknya nih. Kkk~ makasih udah rifyu yaaa... gomawoooooo... _saranghae_^^

**Mongjiace:** Udah bersatu itu honey...(ketemu) ...maksudnya gitu...Pastinya happy ending kalo dah gini, beb. Thanks ya udah komen. Saranghae ^^

**Kim YeHyun:** Iya tuh. Si temsek yang tamvan tanpa tanding, katanya. Agy ngegalau ria. Ampe butek mukanye..makin itam dah...haha. Gomawo udah rifyu, cintaaa... saranghae ^^

**KyungOwl:** ChanBaek ntu tipe sahabat bingid yaaahhh... aku yang buatpun iri dah. Sobat2 ku mah kalo aq nangis mereka gegulingan dulu ketawa baru dah nti ngibur aq. Somvlak bgd kan ya..ahaha... Love teteh, boru, mb, n Nona...ohoho. gomawo udah mau komen disini... saranghae^^

**Lovely autumn:** Tabok aja . Jgn ragu...tapi udah nabok, buruan kasih ke saya yaaaahhh... mau tak cium dianya biar gak mewek. Ahaha..Joonmyeon itu itu bias kedua aq...hiks...apalah ini cerita, kok bisa2nya ku jadiin dia begini. Maaf myun, gue gak nyesel kok... kkk~. Makasih udah ninggalin rifyu...saranghae ^^

**Im Magnae:** TBC dong honeyyyy... digebuk masa nti sayah kalo END chap kemareeennn...hiks..hiks... makasih udah rifyu...saranghae^^

**Kaiseksi:** Ini udah ketemu merekanya, seksiiii... mau digimanain yah sekarang? Gimana kalo masukin kamar aq aja...rela deh Cuma nontonin mereka lovey dovey. Dah nyess nih ati, ciyus. Haha... gomawo udah rifyu sayaaaannngg. Saranghae^^

**Luhana Fhie: **Waalaikumsalam Luhan #berasamanggilsuamiku. Okeh Luhan milik aq, fix. Udah. Yang baca jangan ribut. Gak da protes. Oke! Jangan ganggu! #plaak... makasih udah nulisin kebingungan kamu disini beb. Ini ajang bingung dot com kok. Suai karena mamipapi lagi ngegalau. Gak ape-ape mah. Mari gabung. Haha. Tinkyu yaaaahhh... saranghae^^

** :** keperkasaannya lenyap beb. Udah ciut. Ampir kering noh. Dah bulukan. Butuh hembusan udara mamih secepatnya dan air surga biar ngembang lagi. yang ngerti, kita sehati...kkk~. makasih udah komen Zheaaa...saranghae^^

**Nopybell:** Iya..iya...betul itu. saya juga mau ikut nontooooonnn...tapi..ya...karena takut mimisan egen jadinya ya di cancel dulu lah. Itung-itung bales dendam buat yeollie yang gak pernah kasih gue jatah lagi. #miris. Buat Jongin...maaf ya tem. Lum pernah galau kan yah? Jadi ngegalau aja dulu sono. Daripada tak bikin jadi Jones. Hahaha...ikutan noona jadi Jones. #pelukJongin. Makasih rifyunya... saranghae^^

**ShinJiWoo920202:** biar kalian gak nampol aq pake sepatunya temsek. Jadinya sogok duluan ma Chanbaek *nyaris* NC. Hahaha...aku pintarrrrrr... maaf yah Yeollie. Udah keras banged pasti kemaren yah...salah sendiri kenapa gak minta ma noona ngobatinnya. Fufufufu~ #tantegirangmodeON. Gomawo rifyunya, beby... saranghae^^

**Lovesoo:** Kyung nangis, kamu nangis. Kyung ketawa, kamu pasti ketawa. Nah Kyung makelove kamu giman, cinta? Semoga kamu juga ikutan. Amiiinnn...doaku untuk kmu hari ini. Kkk~. Tinkyu udah mau gabung rifyuuu... saranghae^^

**Kim Siska:** iya tuh. Songong banged yak. Udah selese urusan juniornya, kabur gitu ja. Kudu piye emak gue, temsek? Ma Junmaho j udah kecele. Sentuh j ma ujung jari, lebur dia #plaak (digampolsuho). Aq updatenya alon-alon asal klakon aja neng. Masalahnya, Luhan suka ributin aku kalo kurang ngasih nafkah biologisnya. Kalo dia dah nikah ntinya kan gak bisa lagi kami begituan. Jadi mumpung masih together. Hahahahaha! #mlipir #nangis #mojok #deritajones. Makasih udah ninggalin jejaknya. Saranghae^^

**BABY L Soo: **udah lanjut sayanggg... semoga kamu suka...kirim jejaknya lagi yaaahh... saranghae^^

**Kaihunhan:** ketinggalan? Banyak? Rapopo jeng. Baca ajaaahh. Sebagai gentinya, kamu musti bungkusin abang Yipan, paketin ketempat aku yaaagggh. Aku suka yang besar-besar nih sekarang. *uhuk* gomawo udah rifyu... saranghae^^

**Dinda:** udah lanjut. Tarik neng! Ahaha...makasih udah rifyu. Welcome to my home. Saranghae^^

**AdindBestari:** ini sama orang ma yang di atas kan ya? Kenapa kirim dua honey? Aku mah suka-suka ja...jadi banyak...wkwkwkw...makasih udah repot2 kirim dua komennya. Saranghae Tari^^

**KittenSun:** Hello manis... mellow yah...enak kan? Berasa liat mata Luhan. Berasa denger suaranya. Haha... apalagi kalo kamu lagi ngantuk, langsung dadah babay deh... yang sekarang gak lagi mellow kan ya? Semoga kamu sukaaaaa... makasih udah rifyuuuu... saranghae^^ Kitty baby...

**YoshYumi:** udah ku ajakin , tapi Yeollie ngotot mau ma baek. Padahal aku bisa muasin lebih dari baek looohh...apa mungkin karena Yeollie ISTI? Hadeeehhh... rasainlah kemaren. Keras keras dah tuh pistol. Biar pegel. #iniapalah? Ini udah lanjut sayang. Jgn lupa rifyu egen yaaaahhh. Tinkyu somat. Saranghae^^

**MaudiRein:** Kyung ntu udah polos, setia pula. Kesian. Mending ma aku ajah...gak bakal di macem2in dah. Janji. Tinggal duduk manis j dia dalem kamar, beres! Apa-apa kusiapin dah. Makan, minum, baju. tinggal standby j di kasur, udah. Tapi kenapa die gak milih saye pun? Hueeee... karena aku masih baik. kurelain dah dia ma si item. Its oke wae masss...its oke waeeee...Aku rapopo...aku rapopo...aku rapopooooooo. Makasih udah rifyu yaaa. Saranghae^^

**Mamik:** Goyang itik aje beebbb udahnya langsung dumang yaaa... biar keren..hahaha. ini update lagi nih. Rifyu egen yaa sayang. Makasihhhh...saranghae^^

.

OKE FIX! Udah kebales semua kan yaa? Musti bilang 'iya'! ini jari udah kebelit-belit cantik. Adeew. WELCOME para reader baru semuanyaaa... Dimohon kesediaannya buat rifyu lagi.

Last, maapin kata-kataku yang kurang berkenan buat kalian yoo, kadang bahasanya ngawur bin ajaib. Mianhae...and...saranghae semuanya. Semoga kalian sehat selalu. Amiiinnn

...m(_ _)m...

.

**_Baturaja, 22-02-15_**

**_-HyunChan2509-_**


	8. Show Me Your Heart

**UNEXPECTED MOMENT**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8

(_Show Me Your Heart_)

.

**CAST**

Our famous lovely couple, KAISOO

Do Kyungsoo/ D.O (22 th)

Kim Jongin/ Kai (21 th)

Other EXO member

.

**SUMMARY**

Kyungsoo yang cukup awam dalam dunia percintaan meminta tolong pada seorang _player_ tampan untuk mengajarinya menjadi seorang bottom yang pro demi sang kekasih hati. Sanggupkah sang _player_ tampan melakukan private lessonnya? Atau.../**KAISOO/Kai-Jongin/D.O-Kyungsoo/YAOI/WARNING INSIDE**

.

**WARNING**

Typo(s), Mature Content, OOC, cerita menggelikan, pasaran, Boys Love, NO COPAS, NO BASH, NO FLAME, THANK YOU

.

.

**Happy Reading, EXO-L~**

.

.

.

.

"_H-Hyung_..." panggilnya kemudian dengan nada tak percaya.

_Grep_

Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yang hanya berbalut kaus tipis ala kadarnya itu. Memeluknya kuat-kuat dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya. Jongin yang tidak siap langsung limbung dan tersungkur di lantai dengan Kyungsoo di atas tubuhnya. Menangis histeris dengan isakan yang begitu memilukan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kaus Jongin. Menekan kepalanya di dada bidang itu hingga tetesan airmatanya terbentuk jelas di sana.

"Jangan pergi...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku...Jonginnie..."

"_Hyung_..."

"Kumohooonn," dan segera setelah itu tubuh Kyungsoo melunglai. Jatuh melemas di atas tubuh Jongin yang makin membulatkan matanya. Kali ini dengan kepanikan serta rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"Ya Tuhan!" Duo HunHan yang sedari tadi terpaku di ambang pintu langsung merangsek masuk saat melihat Kyungsoo terkulai dengan Jongin yang mulai bergerak panik.

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_!" tubuh mungil itu diguncangnya kuat-kuat. Tak ada respon kecuali airmatanya yang masih setia keluar dan nafasnya yang lemah.

"Ya! Angkat dia ke kasur, Jongin-ah! Palli!" Sehun berteriak pada Jongin yang tampak kehilangan ruhnya. Sementara Luhan dengan tangan yang gemetar terus berusaha memegang dengan benar ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Mata rusa pemuda itu sudah mulai basah.

"Kau lepas jaketnya dan aku lepas sepatunya! Cepat!" sekali lagi Sehun mengambil alih kontrol situasi. Jongin dengan patuh segera melaksanakan perintah sahabatnya. Jaket tebal itu dia buka dan mendapati kaos Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup di dalamnya. Dengan cepat dibukanya kaos itu dan menggantinya dengan kaosnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Astaga! Apa ini!" Sehun berseru panik dengan wajah tegang saat berhasil melepas kaos kaki Kyungsoo. Jongin yang baru saja selesai dengan tugasnya beralih melihat apa yang diperhatikan Sehun.

"Astaga!" seru Luhan dengan mata membola penuh sama seperti Jongin yang saat ini sudah terdiam kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya pemuda tan itu lirih sembari menyentuh kedua telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang merah, bengkak dan melepuh di beberapa bagian.

"Luhan-ah! Cepat hubungi Baekhyun!" titah Sehun lagi.

"Sudah kulakukan, tapi nomornya sibuk!" balas Luhan yang kembali panik.

_'__Drrrttt Drrrttt'_

Getar keras dari ponsel yang berada di atas nakas mengalihkan pikiran Sehun yang sudah semrawut. Dengan cepat di raihnya gadget kesayangannya itu dan langsung tergesa menekan tombol _'answer'_ saat melihat deret hangul nama si penelepon.

"_Hyung_!"

_'__Sehun..hiks..Kyungsoo menghilang...'_ isak lirih suara di seberang.

"Dia di sini _Hyung_! Cepat ke sini! Tolong suruh Chanyeol bawa sepupunya yang dokter itu. Cepatlah. Kami tunggu! Sekarang!" dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sehun menutup sambungan suara meninggalkan Baekhyun di seberang yang frustasi dalam kepanikannya.

.

.

**Sementara itu di rumah Baekhyun**

"Chanyeol-ah! Cepat! Cepat hubungi Kris! Kita harus ke rumah Sehun sekarang! Kyungsoo di sana...Kyungsoo...hiks...Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun mencoba mencari kontak Kris di ponselnya. Tangannya gemetar. Sepertinya dia lupa jika tadi dia meminta Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera memeluk erat kekasihnya dan menggantikan jemari bergetar itu untuk menelepon sepupunya.

"_Hyung_, kau harus ikut aku sekarang! Kumohon! Kami akan menjemputmu dalam 10 menit. Bersiaplah!" lalu tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ _namja_ tampan itu langsung melangkah keluar rumah sembari tetap memeluk kekasihnya yang menangis.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Kupastikan Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya itu..." bisik Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan si kecil yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh tubuh dalam pelukannya itu. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan benar dalam mobilnya, Chanyeol segera menjalankan _Civic Blue Sporty_ miliknya itu ke arah kediaman Kris.

.

-oOOo-

.

"Dia dehidrasi ringan. Otot-otot di seluruh alat geraknya mengencang dan itu membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Apalagi denyut jantungnya melemah karena aktivitas yang _overload_. Jika melihat kondisi otot kaki dan pembengkakan pembuluh darah di telapaknya, kukira dia sudah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh dengan berlari."

"..."

"Sampai sini, adakah yang ingin menjelaskan padaku masalah yang terjadi?" Kris menunduk ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sepucat beberapa menit lalu karena infus yang sudah tertancap di lengannya.

"Dia bisa saja mati di tengah jalan, kalian tahu?!" lanjutnya langsung menyorot tajam semua pasang mata yang ada di tempat itu. Kondisi manusia yang baru saja dia periksa tadi sudah cukup buruk. Untunglah pemuda mungil itu hanya tertidur, bukan pingsan. Untung juga laju keluar keringatnya sudah kembali normal akibat penanganan cepat Sehun dan Jongin, jika tidak? Entahlah...

"Hei. Mengapa kalian semua diam?" tanyanya lagi melihat 4 orang di hadapannya. Sebenarnya suatu hal yang wajar jika mereka terdiam seperti itu. Mengingat betapa mengerikannya pandangan dari iris coklat dengan lekuk alis tegas itu jika tengah menatap intens.

"A-Aku..." Jongin yang pertama membuka suara. Membuat seluruh pasang mata kini beralih padanya. Satu di antaranya menatap tajam.

"A-Aku...aku..."

"Ini semua salahku..." lirih sebuah suara yang bergetar. Semua mata kini memandang Baekhyun yang menunduk, menahan tangis.

"Baekkie-ah..." Chanyeol bergumam menatap kekasihnya iba. Sedari tadi dia memang terus melihat _'mendung'_ itu bergelayut di wajah sang kekasih yang biasanya selalu sumringah itu.

"Andai aku tak pernah memulai semua ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan..hiks...dia..." akhirnya tangis itu pecah juga. Walau sekuat apapun pemuda mungil itu menahannya sedari tadi, namun tak urung jatuh juga. Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya iba dan langsung bergerak memeluk tubuh bergetar itu erat.

"Dia tadi pagi datang kekampusku dengan kondisi yang sangat kacau. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, tapi dia terus menanyakan Jongin..." ujar Luhan melirik Jongin yang terdiam menatap sayu Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_, akulah yang bertanggung jawab disini. Akulah yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini," sahut Jongin murung.

"...apa aku boleh tahu sesuatu, Baekhyun _hyung_?" tambahnya menatap Baekhyun yang langsung mengangguk lemah di pelukan Chanyeol.

"_Well..well_. Kurasa sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di luar. Pasien butuh istirahat yang tenang dan kurasa kalian juga butuh menenangkan kepala kalian di luar. Hush! Hush! Pergi!" usir Kris tak sopan seraya mendorong Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju pintu.

Kris menoleh dan mendapati Jongin masih setia membatu di sisi ranjang dan mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau juga ikut, Kim Jongin." Serunya dan menyeret _namja_ tan yang lemas lunglai itu ikut keluar kamar.

.

-oOOo-

.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Kris terperangah. Semua penuturan yang baru dijabarkan adik-adiknya itu sungguh tidak bisa di percaya. _Penipuan yang berakhir sebuah pemerkosaan!_ Begitu pikirnya dramatis meski berkali-kali Jongin mengungkapkan betapa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi Kris tetap menganggap semua itu suatu KESALAHAN BESAR!

"Oh, betapa ingin aku memukul kepala bodohmu itu sekarang, Kim Jongin!" geramnya menatap garang Jongin yang meringkuk di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih menangis sesegukan. _Namja_ mungil itu sangat menyesali tindakannya yang merupakan awal mula semua masalah ini.

Sementara pasangan HunHan, terutama Sehun hanya mampu menatap hampa karpet coklat ruangan itu. Dialah yang membuat point-point pelajaran 'bodoh' itu yang semula hanya dia dan Chanyeol gunakan untuk menghukum Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang posisinya 'tidak tahu apa-apa' hanya bisa menatap bodoh semua teman-temannya di sana. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun masalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo padanya. Sehun hanya mengatakan jika Jongin sedang ribut dengan kekasihnya dan menumpang di rumahnya untuk beberapa hari. Untungnya Luhan sempat melihat bagaimana rupa 'kekasih' sahabatnya itu jadi waktu dia bertemu Kyungsoo dia tidak terlalu kaget. Yah, walau dia cukup terkejut saat melihat kondisi _namja_ mungil itu tadi pagi ketika menemuinya. Tadinya Luhan kira itu hanya pertengkaran biasa pasangan kekasih. Apalagi dia tak bisa sedikitpun bertanya-tanya pada Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan kerumah Sehun saat itu karena Kyungsoo yang terus menangis. Oh, andai tahu masalahnya seperti ini, dia pasti sudah menjambak dan memukul kekasihnya saat si wajah kelewat putih itu menyambutnya di depan pintu tadi. Andai saja...

"_Well_, baiklah. Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan bijak, okey?! Aku pergi dulu..." ujar Kris seraya menjinjing tas dan kotak 'ajaib' miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah lugu yang membuat jidat mulus Kris berkedut nista.

"Ya! Kau pikir dimana lagi seorang dokter berada di jam seperti ini, eoh?! Kau itu yang main tarik tanganku seenak kuping lebarmu. Untung pagi ini jadwalku tidak terlalu banyak di rumah sakit!" semburnya sebal dan seketika melayangkan 'sentuhan' sayang di kepala ikal Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_, _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar panik tadi pagi. Kau tau? Kyungsoo itu sahabat baikku." Jawabnya membela diri di tengah ringisannya. Tangannya menangkup puncak kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membantu 'mengelus' seadanya. Masalahnya dia cukup tercengang melihat aksi anarkis manusia tampan setengah bule itu tadi pada kekasihnya. Sungguh pukulan yang luar biasa. Entah mengapa Baekhyun jadi ingin tertawa terlebih saat melihat wajah melas Chanyeol. Tapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya karena tak mau pacarnya itu nanti merajuk.

Kris menatap '_jijay_' pada sepupunya yang tampak kesenangan dielus-elus Baekhyun, lalu dia melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya.

"_Well, no problem_. Aku juga tidak keberatan, tapi..."

Kris menjeda kalimatnya dan seketika beranjak ke sofa bagian kiri. Berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"...tolong atur kencanku dengan Tao akhir pekan ini."

"Tapi –"

"Tidak ada penolakan, cantik."

Sehun menggeram melihat Kris memegang dagu Luhan dan dengan cepat di tangkisnya tangan nakal itu kuat-kuat. Untung Sehun masih sadar Kris jauh lebih tua darinya, jika tidak, sudah pasti akan diajaknya berduel.

_'__Enak saja main pegang rusa orang sembarangan,'_ batinnya dongkol.

Sementara Kris _'nyengir'_ gaje menyikapi amarah labil Sehun. Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. Rupanya sepupu setengah bulenya itu masih belum menyerah juga menaklukkan hati Tao. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat Kris mengadakan seminar AIDS di kampus itu dengan Tao yang bertugas sebagai MC-nya, Kris langsung mengalami yang namanya _'love at the first sight'_ yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dia terus berusaha mendekati Tao dengan cara-caranya yang amat sangat _ekstrim_ yang berakhir dengan beberapa gerakan wushu mampir di tubuhnya yang menawan. Tapi Kris tidak menyerah juga rupanya. Dasar bule bebal!

"Okelah, kutunggu kabar selanjutnya, dan Jonginnie sayang, siapkan kepalamu untuk kupukul jika sampai sore si kecil itu tak juga bangun. Kau mengerti? Aku pergi dulu. Infusnya nanti sore akan dilepas. Bye~bye~ " serunya tanpa dosa sambil melayangkan satu _flying kiss_ yang membuat perut semua manusia di sana langsung bergejolak. Mual.

_'__He is a real fucking brat hot silly handsome man'_

.

-oOOo-

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 1 siang. Jongin yang sudah tampak lebih segar karena sudah makan dan mandi memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk khidmat di sisi ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring sembari menggenggam dan mengecup jemari putih itu lembut.

Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah kepergian Kris, Luhan dan Sehun berinisiatif mencari makanan untuk mereka dan Chanyeol bertugas membuat bubur untuk Kyungsoo makan saat _namja_ itu bangun nanti.

Selama makan itu, Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo termasuk kemungkinan _namja_ itu memang berlari untuk mencari Jongin karena Baekhyun menemukan ponsel dan dompet Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan sangat detail, beda dengan saat menjelaskan pada Kris tadi dan semakin merasa bersalahlah pemuda tan itu sekarang. Sungguh dia ingin sekali menghukum dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana?

Baekhyun pergi beberapa saat setelah menghabiskan makanannya karena dia ada janji bertemu dengan salah satu dosennya dan Chanyeol juga ada ujian siang ini. Sehun dan Luhan juga pergi tak lama setelah itu karena Sehun harus cepat mengajarkan pada Luhan beberapa gerakan _dance_ tambahan yang dia buat untuk kompetisi si rusa cantik bulan depan di Sydney.

Tinggalah Jongin sendirian yang memang tak ada semangat untuk pergi kemanapun saat ini. Baginya Kyungsoo jauh lebih penting dari apapun termasuk kuliahnya. Yah, bahasa _gawol_nya itu _'Persetan/Periblis/Perdemit'_ begitu... itulah yang di rapalkan si tampan terus-menerus dalam hatinya.

"Bangunlah, Kyungie. Aku kesepian. Kau menakutiku jika tidur seperti ini..." gumamnya mengelus pelan kelopak mata indah Kyungsoo. Berharap dengan sentuhannya sepasang kelereng itu mau membuka untuknya dengan binar kepolosan yang begitu dirindukan Jongin.

Telunjuknya bergulir, menelusuri jejak airmata yang mengering di wajah cantik itu. Batinnya menatap miris. Ada satu tangan imajiner yang terasa memukul telak sanubarinya hingga jari itu gemetar.

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku semuanya, Kyungie-ah. Kau tahu? Semua penjelasan Baekhyun _hyung_ membuatku sangat berharap sekarang dan aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu..." Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya mengusap bibir merah Kyungsoo. Mengukir pola hati yang tampak jelas di bibir itu kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Mencintaimu. Mengagumimu. Kau segalanya di duniaku meski aku sempat ingin menghapusnya. Tolong buat duniaku kembali indah dengan denting merdu dari sini..." sorot redup itu begitu penuh kesedihan. Mengapa seorang Kim Jongin bisa sedemikian cengeng saat bersama Kyungsoo? Entahlah. Sisi sensitif di hatinya aktif begitu saja jika sudah berhubungan dengan si kecil itu.

Jongin menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo penuh kasih. Harapan akan cinta yang bersambut membayang jelas dalam pancaran matanya yang berkilau hangat.

"_Saranghae_, Kyungie..." bisiknya sebelum kemudiam menyatukan bibir tebalnya di lekuk delima Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka. Menyesap kelembutan yang membuai di sana sambil merapalkan kata cinta dalam hatinya di tiap-tiap lumatan lembut yang ia berikan. Berharap Kyungsoo akan merasakan perasaannya yang begitu besar di alam bawah sadarnya itu dan membuka matanya untuk menatap Jongin.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_..." lirihnya lagi lalu perlahan melepas tautan bibirnya yang masih menyisakan kehangatan bibir Kyungsoo tanpa peduli akan airmatanya yang jatuh menitik di pipi _chubby_ dalam tangkupan telapak tangannya. Jongin beralih mengecupi kening Kyungsoo, bergulir ke pelipisnya, kedua kelopak yang masih betah dalam kedamaian mimpi, pipi chubbynya yang hangat, hidungnya yang mungil dan lancip lalu dagunya yang indah. Dia tersenyum manis lalu mengecup sekilas bibir _heartshape _Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus cepat bangun. Aku menunggumu..."

.

-oOOo-

.

Dua jam lebih sudah berlalu ketika gerakan-gerakan kecil terlihat di kelopak mata _namja_ yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas. Gerakan dua manik indah itu berlangsung intens lalu perlahan-lahan memutuskan membukanya ke dunia luar. Samar. Butuh beberapa detik sampai fokus lensa itu stabil dan berhasil menangkap jelas apa-apa yang ada dalam pandangannya. Dahi berkeringat itu mengkerut dalam. Bingung. Dia memalingkan arah pandang ke sebelah kiri dan mata bulat itu semakin memicing melihat sesuatu yang bergelantungan di sana. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan selang kecil yang saat ditelusuri ternyata menuju ke lengannya.

'Oh Tuhan...apa yang terjadi?' ujarnya membatin. Mencoba bangkit dari posisinya saat dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang melingkari perutnya. Dari arah kanan. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dan seketika ukuran mata itu langsung melebihi normalnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia melihat Kim Jongin! Sekali lagi ditekankan dan di-_bold_, **KIM JONGIN!** Tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang secara lancang melingkari Kyungsoo.

_Astaga!_

Bagaimana bisa sedari tadi Kyungsoo tak menyadari aliran hangat yang menjalar di sisi kanannya dan terpaan udara hangat yang bergerak di lengan atasnya?

"Ngh...ughh"

Belum selesai keterkejutan Kyungsoo, dia kembali tersentak ketika pemuda –ehm- tampan di sebelahnya menggeliat. Wajah manis dan menawan –menurut Kyungsoo- itu mengerut sebentar lalu perlahan membuka sepasang kilau kembarnya yang langsung terfokus padanya!

"Kyungie? Kau sudah sadar?!" pertanyaan yang berupa pernyataan itu mengalun cepat dari bibir Jongin yang seketika bangkit dan menunduk lalu menangkup cepat kedua pipi putih Kyungsoo yang langsung mengubah warnanya sendiri menjadi pink.

"Ya Tuhan! Syukurlah..." ucapnya penuh kelegaan dan memeluk Kyungsoo seketika. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi namun matanya kembali memanas. Dengan nistanya semua kejadian yang dia alami sebelum ini kembali berputar di benaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas dan dengan takut-takut melingkarkannya di punggung Jongin. Tentu saja _namja_ tan itu tersentak namun urung melepas pelukannya saat satu kata Kyungsoo membuatnya terdiam.

"_M-Mianhae_..." ucapnya lirih. Terdengar sedikit serak dalam gumaman itu karena jujur tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"_Jeongmal mianhae,_ Jonginnie..." lirihnya lagi dan mulai mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Jongin yang saat itu masih dalam posisi condong padanya dalam duduknya bersimpuh.

"_Mianhae_..."

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan darimu, _um_? Jangan berkata yang tidak kumengerti, Kyungie. Ah! Kau pasti haus. Tunggu sebentar, _ne._..." Jongin segera melepas pelukan mereka dan ingin turun dari ranjang saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mencengkeram cepat lengan bawahnya.

"_Andwae._..tetap di sini. Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...kumohon tetaplah di sini..." kedua mata sipit Jongin membola. Kyungsoo menangis sekarang di depannya. Ada apa? Jongin bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sayang? Aku hanya ingin mengambilkanmu minuman lalu membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau belum makan..." terang Jongin yang kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang terus menerus menggelengkan kepalanya. Menangis sambil mencengkeram kuat kaosnya. Jongin menatap si kecil tak mengerti. _Ne_, dia tidak mengerti. Sungguh tak mengerti. Jongin tak mengerti akan rasa ketakutan yang kembali melanda Kyungsoo sekarang. Tidak di buat-buat dan bukan sesuatu yang ia lebih-lebihkan. Kenyataannya itu benar-benar rasa ketakutan yang berasal dari satu tempat dalam hatinya. Dia sangat takut Jongin akan menghilang dari sisinya..._LAGI_.

_Tidak!_

_Kyungsoo tak mau lagi!_

Cukup menyakitkan beberapa waktu lalu saat _namja_ itu meninggalkannya dan sekarang saat sudah menemukannya susah payah lalu melepasnya lagi?

_Tidak! Tidak!_

"_Andwae_...hiks...kumohon jangan pergi Jongin-ah. _Mianhae._ Aku minta maaf jika aku sudah banyak berbuat salah padamu. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi. kumohon...hiks...kumohon." dan Jongin bersumpah merasakan getaran kuat di kulitnya yang berasal dari cengkeraman tangan Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan! Sebegitu takutnyakah dia?

Tanpa pikir panjang segera direngkuhnya erat tubuh kecil yang gemetar itu di dadanya. bermaksud menghentikan isak tangis mengerikan –menurutnya- itu tapi yang ada malah tangis itu makin kuat menggema dalam bekapan lengannya.

"_Hyung_, aku minta maaf jika sikapku menyakitimu tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan menangis..." ucapnya memohon sembari mengecup lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo. Jongin menyadari ini semua salahnya. Murni salahnya. Karena dialah Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah apa perlu Kyungsoo bersikap sampai seperti ini hanya untuknya yang bukan siapa-siapa bagi _namja_ manis itu? Meski satu sisi dalam hatinya bersorak melihat Kyungsoo begitu ingin bertemu dengannya tapi tak urung juga dia merasa sedih melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi...hiks..."

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, sayang. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum dan makanan untukmu di dapur sana. Aku tahu tenggorokanmu pasti kering, lagipula kau harus makan. Oke? Aku janji tidak akan lebih dari 5 menit..." Jongin sebisa mungkin meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar mengizinkannya keluar tanpa perlu diiringi tangisannya.

Demi Tuhan! Jarak kamar mereka dengan dapur tak lebih dari 10 langkah. Oke. Sangat dekat. Itu rumah sederhana dari pria yang berstatus mahasiswa! Bukan bos kantoran yang beristri dan beranak. Apa yang diharapkan? Aigooo...

"Tapi...hiks...aku..."

"Tak lebih 5 menit. Kumohon. Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Kakimu sakit jika aku harus mengajakmu ikut denganku meski aku bisa menggendongmu tapi aku tahu tubuhmu masih lelah. Kau mengerti? Aku janji..."

"Ba-baiklah...hiks..." dengan perlahan dan tak ikhlas, Kyungsoo melepas cengkeramannya di kaos Jongin lalu menunduk. Jongin tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Tunggu aku..." bisiknya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian mengecup mesra kening pemuda itu lalu bergegas -_setengah berlari_- keluar kamar. Kyungsoo melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Jongin. Tak terduga dan...membuatnya berdebar...lagi. Oh, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Tanpa dia sadari isakannya sudah tak lagi keluar. Begitu hebatnya efek dari kecupan ringan itu bagi tubuh Kyungsoo ternyata. Wah...wah..._daebak _Kim Jongin!

.

-oOOo-

.

Jongin kembali ke kamar sesuai janjinya. Tak lebih dari 5 menit. Bahkan jika ada yang menghitung, Jongin hanya butuh waktu 3 menit untuk melakukan semuanya. Mengambil segelas air hangat untuk Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan makanan untuk _namja_ itu. Semangkuk sup ayam dan bubur beras merah tersedia dengan rapi dalam satu nampan besar yang dia bawa. Buburnya sudah tak lagi hangat namun sup itu masih cukup hangat untuk di makan. Berterimakasihlah Jongin pada sepupu tiangnya yang bertelinga Dumbo itu. Hidup –milik- Park Chanyeol!

Kyungsoo berbaring lurus saat Jongin masuk kedalam kamar. Satu senyum dia layangkan untuk pemuda itu lalu dia menaruh semua bawaannya di atas nakas dekat rajang. Kyungsoo terus mengamati pergerakan Jongin.

"Aku kembali lagi. Tak lebih dari 5 menit,kan? Ayo, kau harus makan dulu," ujarnya dan terkekeh tanpa suara karena mendapati Kyungsoo yang tertangkap basah menatapnya lekat. Jongin mendekati ranjang.

"Ah iya, aku juga akan mengobati kakimu. Tapi itu nanti saat kau selesai makan," tambahnya lagi dan kali ini dengan ekspresi datar dan terdengar melongo tak mengerti menatapnya. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersandar di head bed lalu dia menyibak selimut di bagian kaki _namja_ itu dan mengarahkan Kyungsoo agar melihat apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau sudah menyakiti kaki indahmu ini. Kau kira kakimu ini baja,eoh? Kau kira dia robot? Semua lecet dan bengkak. Kasihan sekali..." Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kondisi kakinya. Merah dan ada beberapa bagian yang membiru.

"Tapi...tapi ini tidak sakit..." ujarnya mencicit membela diri karena Jongin yang memicingkan mata padanya.

"Tentu, karena Kris _Hyung_ sudah menyuntikkan obat di kakimu ini. Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_? Karena aku lagi? Celakalah aku..." ratap Jongin frustasi. Kemudian tanpa peduli tatapan sedih Kyungsoo yang terarah padanya, Jongin mengambil nampan tadi dan dengan masih tak menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangsurkan segelas air hangat itu di bibir merah di hadapannya. Kyungsoo meneguknya lambat. Seluruh pikirannya tengah berpusat pada Jongin.

"Sekarang makan dulu, ne. Kau mau sup ayam dulu ?" tawarnya dan langsung mengangkat mangkuk sup. Menyendoknya dan mengarahkan satu suapan ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"J-Jonginnie..."

"Makan dulu, sayang. Nanti bicara lagi..."

Akhirnya dengan ragu Kyungsoo membuka juga mulutnya. Membiarkan suap demi suap itu masuk kedalam perutnya yang memang lapar tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin yang tak pernah melihat lagi ke arahnya. Mengapa? Tak tahukah Jongin jika hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedih?

"Oke selesai. Sekarang minum obatmu..." ujarnya setelah satu suapan terakhir bubur. Di ambilnya obat yang sudah sejak awal disiapkan Kris di sana dan kembali menyuapi tablet-tablet itu pada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo semakin berlinang.

"Jonginnie..."

"Sekarang, aku akan mengobati kakimu. Ayo..." tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh airmata dan terisak lemah itu, Jongin mengarahkan posisi Kyungsoo agar menjulurkan kakinya ke bawah. Duduk tanpa bersandar lagi pada head bed. Jongin berjalan ke kamar mandi dan tak sampai 30 detik keluar dengan sebaskom air hangat. Dia duduk berlutut di lantai dan mengambil bungkusan abu-abu yang juga tadi diberikan Kris padanya. Serbuk obat untuk kaki Kyungsoo.

Jongin menuangkan bubuk putih itu dan mengaduknya sebentar dengan tangannya. Kemudian tanpa berkata-kata lagi langsung mengangkat dengan lembut kedua kaki kecil di dekatnya agar masuk ke dalam air rendaman. Kyungsoo langsung menangis keras.

"Jongin..hiks..."

"_Please, hyung_. Kumohon jangan tambhh menyiksaku dengan airmatamu itu. Apa kau bisa?"

Tanggapan datarnya yang terkesan dingin itu sontak membuat tangis Kyungsoo makin kuat. Dia merasa terabaikan. Mengapa beberapa saat lalu Jongin tampak begitu mengasihinya dan sekarang malah seperti ini?

"Jonginnie, _mianhae...mianhae._..hiks," Jongin tak merespon, terus menunduk dengan tangan yang terus membasuh kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Menggosok kulit halus itu dengan hati-hati dan mengupayakan agar semua obat tadi melekat dengan baik.

"Jonginnie..." isak si mungil. Sungguh dia tak tahan Jongin bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Joonmyeon."

Satu pengakuan Kyungsoo itu membuat kegiatan tangan Jongin berhenti, namun tetap tidak ingin menegakkan wajahnya. Selang sedetik kemudian dia kembali membasuh kaki Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih. Karenamu aku jadi menyadari semuanya. Selama ini aku sungguh menyesal tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar bodoh..."

"..."

"Jonginnnie..."

"Tak apa, _Hyung_. Yang penting kau sudah tahu semuanya. Maaf kau harus melalui semua hal-hal buruk itu. Aku menyesal sekali..." lirihnya pelan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam hatinya memancarkan sedikit kelegaan karena _namja_ itu akhirnya menanggapinya.

"_Ani_...jangan pernah menyesalinya Jongin-ah. Aku...akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tentang kau dan...perasaanmu padaku. Aku minta maaf, Jongin-ah, "

Kyungsoo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas infus ke atas surai Jongin. Mengusapnya lembut. Jongin tersentak dan terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu, saat aku sadar kau bermaksud meninggalkanku dan aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di manapun, itu adalah hal terburuk paling akhir yang ku inginkan, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasakannya. Sakit sekali. Aku..." Kyungsoo kembali terisak sembari mengusap sayang kepala Jongin yang tertunduk tanpa suara.

"...aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin, Jonginnie. Kumohon... jangan meninggalkanku. Jangan menjauhiku..." lirihnya dengan suara yang mulai serak dan bergetar.

"Aku telah memperkosamu, _hyung_. Aku menyakitmu. Menurutmu apalagi yang pantas kulakukan selain meninggalkanmu? Aku bahkan tak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu dan aku sudah bersiap jika kau akan memukuliku suatu saat bertemu nanti. Tapi...ternyata malah...aku tak mengerti, _Hyung_."

"..."

"Kau harusnya marah padaku!" teriaknya frustasi. Iya. Harusnya Kyungsoo marah. Bukan malah susah payah mencarinya dan meminta maaf seperti ini. Seharusnya Kyungsoo memukulnya. Agar kekacauan adalam hati Jongin bisa sedikit mereda.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. Dengan berani merundukkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Jongin. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu akibat infusnya yang ikut tertarik. Dia membuat wajah itu mendongak padanya dan saat itu dia terkesiap.

Wajah yang sedari tadi menunduk itu ternyata sudah basah!

Ya Tuhan!

Mata Kyungsoo membola.

"Jonginnie..._wae_? Mengapa menangis? Jangan menangis..." ujarnya pelan dan menghapus cepat airmata yang meleleh di wajah tampan Jongin. _Namja_ tan itu tak menolak karena kelembutan yang mengalir dari telapak tangan itu sungguh-sungguh membiusnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman sekali.

"Marahlah padaku, _hyung_..." bisiknya lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa marah padamu..."

"Aku memperkosamu...aku menyakitimu...aku –_hhmmpth_,"

"Kau memang menyakitiku, tapi itu karena kau meninggalkanku..." ucapnya berbisik di depan bibir Jongin yang baru saja dengan berani dia kecup. Jongin terbelalak.

"...jauh disini," Kyungsoo menekan dada kirinya, "aku lebih menginginkanmu dari apapun, Jongin-ah. Aku menyadarinya, sangat menyadarinya dan masalah waktu itu, sungguh aku tidak menganggapmu memperkosaku. Karena...karena aku...Oh Ya Tuhaaaannn!"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas. Membayangkan betapa dia menikmati semua sentuhan Jongin waktu itu membuatnya sangat malu sekali. Tak berani menatap wajah Jongin yang berjarak sentimeter di depannya.

Dua sudut bibir Jongin berkedut lalu tertarik pelan ke atas. Melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu membuatnya merasa tergelitik. Apakah itu tadi bisa di kategorikan sebagai pengakuan tak langsung cinta Kyungsoo padanya? Entahlah...tapi jika tidak, apa maksudnya? Yang jelas Jongin merasa begitu bahagia.

"Hei...kau memerah..." ujar Jongin menggoda setelah menghapus cepat airmatanya yang memalukan tadi.

"Jangan menatapku...kumohoooonnn..." racau Kyungsoo menggeliat heboh menghindari jemari Jongin yang bergerak ingin membuka tangkupan tangannya pada wajahnya.

"Yya! Yya! Hati-hati infusnya, _Hyung_! Kau membuat darahmu naik ke selang ini!" seru Jongin panik dan seketika membuat Kyungsoo membuka wajahnya dan langsung menatap ke arah selang infus. Cengiran Jongin melebar melihat Kyungsoo melongo, mencari jejak darahnya pada selang yang sebenarnya tak ada dan detik itu si kecil baru sadar jika dia telah tertipu.

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali!" refleks Kyungsoo melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Jongin. Memukul tubuh yang bersimpuh agak di bawahnya itu membabi-buta dengan tangannya yang bebas. Jongin merintih. Mengerang sakit. Kepala, wajah, bahu, pundak, dada, semuanya bertegur sapa dengan kepalan tangan kecil itu.

"Stop! Stop! Maafkan aku, _hyung_!"

"Tidak! Kau jahat sekali!"

Dan pukulan terus berlanjut. Jongin bergerak. Bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dan menggenggam tangan itu kuat. Sebelah lengannya berpengangan di pinggir ranjang tepat di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo. Si kecil tersentak karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu dan tanpa di duga wajahnya kembali memerah karena jarak Jongin yang kembali dekat saat ini.

"_Aigoo_...memerah lagi. Padahal tadi sudah dengan berani menciumku."

"Itu...itu tadi aku hanya...refleks! Iya...refleks!"

"Wahh, refleks yang menyenangkan sekali," godanya lagi dan makin merahlah Kyungsoo. Jongin terpesona melihat wajah manis itu. Dibelainya lembut kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang makin merona dalam tangkupannya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata bulat itu.

"_Hyung_..."

"_N-Ne_..." Kyungsoo gugup

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi seperti ini, _arra_? Jangan membuatku lebih merasa berdosa lagi , kau mengerti? Kau sudah tahu aku mencintaimu tapi kau malah menyiksa tubuhmu seperti ini karena aku. Itu sangat menyakitiku, _Hyung_..." ucapnya lalu mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin menggesekkan hidung mereka sesekali.

"Kau meninggalkanku. Bagaimana aku tidak panik. Aku terlalu takut hingga aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku saat itu hanya terpikir ingin bertemu denganmu . Aku lupa mengambil dompet dan ponselku jadi...aku berlari...dari pertigaan blok Yongsang sampai rumahmu lalu kekampus, lalu gedung G lalu gedung A. Tapi kau tak ada..." cicitnya lemah. Teringat semua yang dia lakukan saat itu. Menyedihkan sekali.

Nafas Jongin tertahan mendengar semua itu. Benar dugaan mereka. Kaki kecil itu hampir hancur karena pemiliknya memaksanya berlari. Tentu dengan jarak yang amat sangat jauh.

_'__Cup'_

Dikecupnya kening Kyungsoo pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi. _Mianhae_. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi...maafkan aku, _ne_..."

"Tidak...akulah yang harus minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu perasaanmu. Aku malah membuatmu mengajariku hal-hal seperti itu padaku. Kau pasti sedih sekali." Sanggahnya. Jongin tersenyum.

"Bagiku, hal yang menyedihkan dan paling menyedihkan adalah melihatmu menangis dan sakit seperti ini gara-gara aku, _Hyung_. Dan masalah perasaanku, kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku tidak akan memaksamu, hanya saja, kumohon jangan menyuruhku berhenti mencintaimu. Karena aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak...aku tidak akan menghentikannya. Aku malah senang, Jonginnie...aku senang sekali dan...aku...aku ingin merasakan perasaanmu secara langsung..." jawabnya tersenyum manis. Jongin tertegun.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo perlahan menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya dan gantian membingkai wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Merengkuh sekali lagi wajah '_plongo_' itu dan mengecup cepat bibir seksinya. Oh, entah darimana Kyungsoo belajar nekat seperti itu.

Tidak puas hanya menempel, Kyungsoo memutuskan menjilat sekilas dua belah kenyal itu sebelum kemudian melepasnya. Rasa nyeri akibat infus di sebelah tangannya benar-benar dia abaikan. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan rembesan darah yang mulai muncul di selang kecil itu akibat tangannya yang terangkat tinggi.

"Jangan membuatku malu, Jongin-ah. Aku yakin kau mengerti. Jangan mempermalukanku..." lirihnya mencicit setelah melepas pagutannya. Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karena Jongin yang masih melongo. Takjub, mungkin.

"Heeiii...kau –eh?" Kyungsoo yang semula berniat merajuk, terdiam kaku seketika saat Jongin tiba-tiba merunduk dan tanpa di duga mencium bandul kalung di leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan itu dengan debar jantung yang melonjak cepat. Nafasnya tercekat. Jongin mendongak setelahnya. Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo yang kini benar-benar masuk dalam kungkungan lengannya. Dengan lembut menyatukan dahi mereka sambil menatap mata bulat itu sayang. Kyungsoo mematung dengan wajah merah padam.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Terimakasih telah menerima hatiku. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_... _yeongwonhi_..." bisiknya pelan dan kemudian langsung meraup bibir _heartshape_ yang menganga itu cepat dalam satu pagutan kuat. Mengecupnya penuh rasa syukur dan kemudian melumatnya pelan-pelan.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk tersadar dengan situasi mereka dan saat berhasil fokus 100%, dia balas melumat bibir tebal Jongin. Melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas di leher pemuda itu yang kini tegak bertumpu pada lututnya. Kyungsoo meremas surai kelam Jongin saat pemuda itu mulai menjilati bibirnya.

_Oh,_

Sensasinya sungguh di luar dugaan. Meski Kyungsoo akui ini bukan ciumannya yang pertama, tapi rasanya sungguh sangat memabukkan. Bagaimana bibir yang tengah melumatnya itu berhasil mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan listrik statis ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lemas. Membuat Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi dari bibir itu.

"Enggh~" tanpa sadar dia mengerang dan itu sukses memperburuk libido Jongin.

_Namja_ tan itu menggeram tertahan dengan nafas yang pendek-pendek. Kedua matanya yang menutup mengerut dalam menahan sesuatu yang terasa menghentak di tubuhnya. Dia refleks bergerak mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga terhempas lembut ke atas kasur bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang menelusup masuk dan mengorek semua rasa mulut si kecil yang sudah 'menyerah' dalam kungkungannya. Mengabaikan baskom di bawah kakinya yang bergeser kuat dengan air yang 'sedikit' berceceran, Jongin menindih tubuh kecil itu dengan penuh gairah.

"Nghh~hmmpt..hhh"

Jongin terus menginvasi mulut Kyungsoo. Lembut, kuat, liar dan menggoda. Sungguh rasanya luar biasa menurut _namja_ manis itu. Perlahan, memori tentang mimpi basahnya kembali hadir dan Kyungsoo mengingat kembali jika ada salah satu mimpinya yang persis sama seperti yang tengah dia alami sekarang. Oh Tuhan...begitu hebatnya petunjuk-Mu. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia dalam cumbuan _namja_-nya.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya mengusap wajah, rahang dan leher Kyungsoo sedangkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi dia gunakan untuk menjaga agar tangan Kyungsoo yang terpasang infus tidak ikut bergerak dan tetap aman di tempatnya. Tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh kecil itu merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di sana dan Jongin yakin Kyungsoo-pun juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

_Oh tidak! _

_Kyungsoo masih sakit, Kim Jongin!_ Batinnya berteriak heboh.

Tampak jelas Jongin tengah berperang dengan hati, tubuh dan pikirannya saat ini. Wajahnya mengeras, kening berkerut namun tubuhnya terus menggeliat erotis. Semua itu tidak akan seperti ini jika Kyungsoo tidak meresponnya, namun kenyataannya? _Namja_ manis di bawahnya ini meresponnya dengan cepat dan tepat. Apa daya nafsu birahi Jongin? Gelombang primitif yang dia rasakan mengirim sensasi menyenangkan ke setiap syaraf-syarafnya hingga Jongin merasa melayang.

_Hentikan sekarang, Kim Jongin!_

Batinnya terus berteriak. Jongin menggeram kuat. Sungguh dilema yang begitu menyiksa. Jongin harus memilih yang terbaik. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Kyungsoo. Harus!

Kemudian dengan satu sentakan cepat disertai lenguhan kuat dari keduanya, Jongin melepas cumbuan panas itu. Sebisa mungkin menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya dari Kyungsoo dan berusaha cepat menetralkan nafasnya. Dia terkekeh melihat wajah merah padam Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah. Jongin tersenyum geli.

"Seingatku aku sudah pernah memberikan pelajaran ini padamu, _hyung_," kekehnya dengan senyum usil yang menyebalkan.

"Bodoh! Kau waktu itu tidak mencium bibirku! Kau menyiksa leherku! Tentu saja berbeda!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Benarkah? Itu yang pertama kita bertemu. Seingatku saat aku memperkosamu waktu itu aku sudah pernah melakukannya..." ujarnya lagi. Sedikit risih saat mengucapkan kata 'memperkosa'. Kyungsoo tertegun saat mendengar kalimat Jongin. Pemuda itu kini terdiam menunduk di atas tubuhnya

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak pernah menyesali semuanya, Jonginnie. Asal kau tahu, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku senang melakukannya pertama kali bersamamu. Jadi jangan kau bahas ini lagi jika kau tidak ingin melihtaku kembali menangis. kau paham?"

Waah, sepertinya di sini sisi dewasa Kyungsoo mulai keluar. Jongin menatapnya dengan pancaran tak terbaca dan sekejab kemudian binar kepolosan melekat di dua buah karamel kembar miliknya. Jongin tersenyum senang dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo, hyungie_..._saranghae_..." ucapnya dan langsung menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo. Memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu. Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya erat. Dalam posisi seperti ini Kyungsoo dapat menghirup dengan jelas aroma _Musk and Greentea_ kesukaannya itu. Menguar dengan bebas dari belakang kepala Jongin langsung menuju hidungnya. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman.

"_Nado saranghae_...Aku menyayangimu, Jongin-ah. Jangan lagi mencoba meninggalkanku. _Arra_?!" serunya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ne! Nyonya Kim!"

"Ya!"

"Awh! Sakit, _jagi_~" rengek Jongin saat Kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan puas. Jongin gemas melihat itu dan dengan cepat dia langsung memindahkan Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping. Kyungsoo tersentak dan memerah lagi karena kelakukan tiba-tiba kekasih barunya itu.

Jongin menatap lama bandul kalung Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menangkap arah pandang Jongin itu.

"_Gomawo_, Jongin-ah. Aku sangat menyukainya..." ucapnya malu-malu. Jongin berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau tahu itu dariku?"

"_Ne_...Baekhyun juga menceritakan padaku tentang kalung ini. Terimakasih, _ne_," ucapnya tulus. Jongin membalasnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Kau tahu arti ukiran di kalung itu, _Hyung_?" tanyanya sambil memegang bandul kalung itu. Kyungsoo menunduk menatap kalungnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku cuma tahu jika merpati adalah lambang cinta dan kesetiaan dan huruf "J" itu adalah inisial namamu. Untuk yang bagian depan aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lugu. Dia menatap Jongin lekat meminta penjelasan. Jongin mengecup ujung hidungnya cepat.

"Untuk bagian merpati kau benar, tapi untuk "J" kau salah, sayang?"

"Eh? Lalu apa?"

"Apalagi yang kaukira akan kuucapkan setelah melihat lambang merpati itu,eum?" ujar Jongin dengan senyum jenaka. Geli melihat dahi Kyungsoo yang berkerut karena teka-teki sederhananya.

"_Je t'aime_,"

"Eh?"

"Bahasa Perancis yang artinya 'Aku mencintaimu', sayang.." lirihnya mengecup lembut pipi kenyal Kyungsoo. Si kecil tersipu.

"L-Lalu..yang depan ini?" tunjuknya cepat pada ukiran bandul bagian depan, mengalihkan rasa panas dan gugup yang seketika melandanya.

"12 bulan purnama mengelilingi satu bintang besar. Bulan itu aku dan bintangnya kau." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Bintang berkelip di langit karena cahaya bulan, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi arti dari gambar itu sebenarnya adalah bulan yang harus berotasi pada bintang agar bintang membagi sedikit cahayanya sehingga bulan bisa bersinar terang."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Dia berbalik menatap _namja_ itu yang ternyata masih menatapnya.

"_Wae_? Mengapa begitu?" tanyanya lirih. Jongin tersenyum sendu.

"Karena memang seperti itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidupku. Tanpamu aku bukanlah aku, Kyungie-ah. Aku bukanlah sosok bulan yang mempesona karena kelebihanku yang bisa membuat bintang bersinar terang tapi karena bintanglah sang bulan bisa dikagumi." Kyungsoo makin bingung dengan penjelasan itu. Oh, salahkan otaknya yang melamban saat ini.

"Bulan yang sendirian di langit malam apakah indah?"

"Tidak...itu menyeramkan..." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Betul. Menyeramkan. Suram. Namun akan memberikan kesan yang berbeda jika sang bintang berada di dekatnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Akhirnya dia mengerti. Semua kalimat Jongin tadi adalah sebuah perumpamaan yang indah dan sangat romantis. Tapi...

"Mengapa bulannya 12?"

"Karena aku akan mengelilingimu sepanjang tahun. Selamanya. Tadinya aku ingin membuat yang berjumlah tak terhitung, tapi pemilik toko itu langsung memasang wajah garangnya padaku. _'Kau pikir akan sebesar apa nanti bandul kalung ini?!'_, begitu katanya."

Kyungsoo langsung tergelak. Oh, di kepalanya sekarang terbayang wajah Jongin yang memohon penuh kesungguhan hati namun berakhir 'menciut' karena bentakan si pemilik toko yang dalam bayangan Kyungsoo bertubuh tambun. Oh Tuhan...lucu sekali.

Jongin menganga melihat Kyungsoo terbahak seperti itu. disentilnya dahi itu pelan. "Ya! Nyonya Kim! Menertawai calon suamimu, eoh? Berani sekali!" tukasnya berusaha terdengar ketus namun malah terdengar lucu di telinga Kyungsoo yang makin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. _Poor _Jongin.

"Dasar kau ini!" dan Jongin langsung beralih menggelitiki pinggang ramping Kyungsoo hingga _namja_ itu makin tergelak geli dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling menggelitik satu sama lain.

Jongin menyukai setiap derai tawa yang keluar itu dan Jongin berjanji akan terus membuat tawa itu ada selamanya. Semoga Tuhan merestui harapan Jongin. Amiinn..

.

-oOOo-

.

Di luar kamar, tepatnya di depan pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Pasangan HunHan menatap jengah pemandangan 'menggelikan' di depan mereka. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sedari tadi mereka di luar dan dua pasangan bodoh –menurut Sehun- itu terus ber-_lovey dovey_ ria tanpa peduli keadaan sekitarnya. Sungguh 'mengharukan' sekali sampai Sehun merasa ingin muntah.

"Ayo Lu, kita pergi ke apartemenmu. Kurasa percuma kita di sini. Mereka tidak akan keluar dari dunia mereka mungkin untuk berjam-jam ke depan," ucapnya malas seraya menggeret lengan Luhan.

"Eh, tapi Hunnie, bagaimana makanan mereka?" tanya Luhan mengangkat kantong plastik berisi 2 paket bento untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Taruh saja di dapur, ayo cepat. Aku merasa gerah di sini," ujar si albino bergidik memandang ke sekitar rumahnya yang terasa sesak dengan aura-aura pink. Luhan mencibir.

"Bilang saja kau iri, kan? Baiklah, ayo Hunnie. Kita ke apartemenku saja," ujar Luhan dengan satu kerlingan menggoda penuh makna dan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Sehun seketika menyeringai.

"_Jinjja_? Aku sudah boleh melakukannya?" Sehun tampak penuh harap sambil merangkul bahu Luhan.

Pria bermata rusa mengangguk. "Asal kau tidak kasar seperti waktu itu lagi. Kau tahu, _hole_-ku masih lecet sebenarnya, tapi aku tak tega menghukummu terus. Tapi jika terjadi lagi seperti waktu itu, jangan harap kau dapat menyentuhku lagi sedikitpun, kau mengerti?"

Sehun bersorak riang, melompat kecil dengan sanggat menggemaskan. Tak lupa senyum ala anak-anak yang polos tersungging lebar di wajahnya yang sungguh sial cukup imut itu. Luhan mengerang dalam hati.

"_Gomawoyo_, Hannie," dikecupnya kuat pipi Luhan, "_Saranghaeyo_..." tambahnya dan kali ini mematuk sudut bibir si rusa cantik. Luhan mendesis.

"Ayo kita pergi..." ujar Sehun riang dan bersiul-siul kecil menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, aku telepon Chanyeol dulu. Mungkin mereka bisa ke rumahku malam ini mengecek Kyungsoo dan Jongin,"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menelepon Chanyeol. Luhan sudah lebih dulu masuk dalam mobil.

"Hallo.."

_'__Ahhh~ Nneeeehhh akkkhhh'_

Sehun mengernyit mendapat jawaban dengan nada tak senonoh dari seberang sana.

"Chanyeol?"

_'__Ohhh~ ahhh,Baekkkhh ahhh~ kulum lagiiihhh'_

_OH MY GOD! Double Shit!_ Mengertilah Sehun sekarang. _Namja_ pucat itu mengumpat keras dan memutus seketika panggilannya.

"Brengsek! Semuanya brengsek! Awas saja! Aku juga akan melakukannya dengan _my baby Han!_" Sehun menggerutu, merajuk dengan lipatan yang membuat wajahnya tampak imut lalu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dia masuk kedalam mobil. Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung.

"_Waeyo_, Hunnie?"

"Huweee..._baby_ Han. Ayo cepat kita lakukan juga... Chanyeol sialaaaannn!" rajukan yang berakhir umpatan itu membuat Luhan melongo namun tak bisa berkata lagi saat Sehun sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga.

"Aku ingin main 7 ronde pokoknya. Harus. Haruuuuusss!" teriaknya random dan Luhan menganga.

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hello teman-teman. Aku tak tahu harus mengakhiri chapter ini dengan apa._

_TBC? Or END?_

_First of all, aku minta maaf buat keterlambatan update chap ini. Kesehatan tiba-tiba memburuk. Aku benar-benar dilarang berhubungan dengan laptop selama hampir 2 minggu ini. Ponselku bukan tipe yang bisa diajak join untuk ngetik. Di sini aku benar-benar sedih karena udah ngebohongin eomma-ku dengan make lappie diem-diem. Mama lagi ada tamu jadi gak merhatiin kegiatan ku di kamar. Mianhae, eomma. _

_Ini lagu lama sebenarnya, aku udah up and down sejak 2,5 tahun lalu sejak aku lulus kuliah. Bagi yang sobat lama aku di fandom ELF-KMS & beberapa BaekhyunLover na EXO-L kurasa tahu. Yup, sesuatu yang'lama' itulah, flend. Jadi mianhae...mungkin aku bakal lama lagi update lanjutannya. Atau bisa jadi juga aku stop sampai di sini. Maafkan aku. Bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi ini sikon yang benar-benar gak aq duga. _

_And for another regret, aku belum bisa bales semua rifyu kalian kemarin. Maafin aku lagi yaaahhh. Tapi beneran semuanya udah ku baca tadi, ngebut. Banyak banged. Aku senang. Banyak juga pendatang baru...hiks... aku jadi makin sedih karena udah ngecewain kalian semua. Tapi musti gimana lagi...huweeeee TT_

**_MY DEEP KISS & BIG HUG FOR:_**

**_Sheira Kim, chiciemaulida, beng beng max, humaira9394, Flowerinyou, van, pcyms7, lolamoet, Jung Eunhee, Luhana Fhie, JonginDO, Maple fujoshi2309 GAN, zhea zhiioott, julihrc, Areumdawo, MaudiRein, Kim YeHyun, Re-Panda68, GuestGuestGuest, farfaridah16, KyungOwl, taufikunn9, sss, Guest, Kim Siska, Hun K Salvatore, ShinJiWoo920202, Guest, flamyflame, RaniJung Xoins, KittenSun, inisiapaya, firda-xmin, YoshYumi, BlackXX, BABY L Soo, mrblackJ, rahel KaiSooYunJaeYongChan, rizky alila 1, & mamik._**

**_Serta seluruh teman yang sudah follow & favorit-in ff ini._**

**_Neomu Neomu Gamsahaeyo m(_ _)m yeorobeun ..._**

_**.**_

_Last, I wanna say HAPPY COMEBACK to our DEAREST BOYS with CALL ME BABY-nya..._

_Haha, pasti banyak yang blank pas rumornya ntu judul CALL ME DADDY. So kinky and i can't stop to think about –yeah you know what. Ahahaha..._

_Enjoy your boys, EXO-L._

_FIGHTING!_

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR EVERYTHING _

_Wassalam,_

_Best regard,_

_-HyunChan2509—_

_(semoga kita bertemu lagi...)_

Baturaja, 8 Maret 2015


End file.
